Hidden
by Izzy09
Summary: Charlie Buckton has just been shot by an old enemy. What happens next...
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I thought should have happened after Charlie was shot in the finale of the 2011 season of Home and Away. I wish the writers had more thought into how they wrote out Charlie Buckton.**

**10 am**

Charlie stepped out of her room at Leah's house. She was putting the finishing touches before she left for her final shift as a police officer. She stared at her badge and what it said. It would be the last time she would wear it. As she put her badge on she heard a noise. Thinking it was Brax arriving with more boxes for the removal men to collect to take to the city she walked out into the living room and towards the kitchen door. She stared in horror at the person stood in front of her. It was Jake Pirovic. He was a gang member and drug dealer from Reefton Lakes. He was supposed to be in jail she thought.

As she thought this he spoke to her, "Morning sergeant. This is for my brother Hammer." As he spoke to her he raised his arm and fired his gun. The bullets hit Charlie in the abdomen. As he fled Charlie lay bleeding on the living room floor.

**Inside Yabbie Creek Police Station.**

Constable Georgina Watson stood at the front desk at Yabbie Creek police station dealing with day's paperwork to give to Charlie when she came into work. She glanced at the clock thinking it was strange that Charlie had not arrived at work. Charlie might be leaving but there was no way that she would be late for work on her last day. Watson was reaching for the phone when in stormed Inspector Joyce. He sounded very angry berating someone on the phone. "If my officer ends up dead as a result of your departments incompetence heads will roll," He ended the call abruptly.

He strode into the office to stand in front of Watson. "Has Sergeant Buckton arrived yet?" He asked. Before she could answer the Inspector fax behind her chattered into life. Soon to be Sergeant Georgina Watson turned and took the pieces paper from the fax as it spewed them out. She stared in horror at what it said. She turned to the Inspector and gasped at him,

"Is this true? Why weren't we informed? And Charlie has not arrived yet."

At that Inspector Joyce barked out the orders. Several officers followed him and Watson out of the station at a run. Two police cars sped off in the direction of Leah's house. They pulled up outside the house at the same time as an ambulance. They raced into the house to find two paramedics working on Charlie before they took her to hospital. Ruby stood at the side of the kitchen supported by Brax and his brother Casey. Her sobs filled the kitchen. Eventually the paramedics carefully loaded Charlie onto a stretcher and took her outside to the ambulance. They carefully put the stretcher into the ambulance. Brax let Ruby go with her mother whilst he and Casey followed in his ute. Inspector Joyce barked out orders before jumping into his patrol car to make sure the convoy got to the hospital as quick as possible. He left Constable Watson securing the crime scene and getting the investigation started.

Dr Walker greeted the ambulance as it arrived at the hospital. His team listened to the information given to them by the paramedics as they rushed Charlie into resus. Sid gave the orders to his team who followed them precisely. They worked hard to stabilise her. Once they had he left them to prepare Charlie for theatre he went outside to talk to Ruby. She sat outside on the chairs flanked by Brax and Casey. Inspector Joyce stood nearby. Sid walked up to Ruby and spoke to her.

"Ruby, we've stabilised your Mum as best as we can and we are preparing her to go into theatre. I warn you know that she is very poorly and it will be touch and go for the next twenty four to forty eight hours. We will keep you updated as to how things are going. I'd better get going." Sid touched Ruby's arm before he left them to go and scrub up for the operation. As he turned to walk away Charlie was brought through on her way to the theatre. Ruby dashed to her Mums side calling out to her. They stopped briefly for Ruby to see her mum before continuing their way into surgery. Brax stood at her side watching Charlie taken into theatre. He put his arm round her shoulders and walked Ruby back to the chairs where they sat down and waited. It seemed like forever that they waited. Inspector Joyce paced the hospital corridor. He felt angry and frustrated. Angry that one of his best officers was leaving the force and frustrated that if someone had done their job properly then Charlie would not be fighting for her life.

The inspector walked outside the hospital. He picked up his phone and called Constable Watson. He checked with her the progress of the investigation. She reported neighbours had spotted Jake leaving immediately after the shooting and heading for the beach. He ordered her to increase the number of officers searching for Pirovic. He finished the call before calling his bosses and updating them on what was happening. He turned on his heel and walked back into the hospital. There was no news on Charlie when he got back inside. He sat down opposite the unhappy group sat waiting for news. Time passed very slowly. Brax kept looking at the clock. The hands on it seemed to be stuck. Ruby's quiet sobs filled the waiting area. Casey sat next to her doing his best to console his girlfriend.

In the hour and a half that passed there was no word from the team operating on Charlie. As Constable Watson arrived to find out her colleague was so did Leah and several others. As they did Sid walked across the corridor to talk to Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. No I was not happy at the way they killed Charlie off. I appreciate that Esther wanted to further her career but I wish she stayed a little longer... Hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Just a little warning there is one swear word in this...it felt appropriate to put it in.**

"Ruby, your Mum is in recovery at the moment. It took a long time to stop the bleeding. She had to have at least five pints of blood. I have asked an old friend to come and see Charlie. He is a trauma surgeon at one of the big hospitals in the city. I think your Mum may need more surgery and he is more qualified to do the job. I warn you know Ruby that the next couple of days will be crucial for your Mum. I am sorry Ruby not to have been able to give you better news." Sid endedhis conversation with Ruby. He looked at the young girl and wished he could have given her better news. Leah put her arms around Ruby to comfort her.

As she did so she heard Brax ask the Inspector if he there were any suspects in Charlie's shooting. Before he could answer him the theatre staff brought Charlie back to her room. Leah then told him what Watson had told her. That the police suspected Jake Pirovic for the shooting. He turned on his heel and headed for his ute. As he did so the inspector told Watson to follow Brax. As she left he said to her, "He will probably lead you to Pirovic."

Watson headed for her squad car and followed Brax out of the car park and back to Summer Bay. Brax drove fast. He felt angry that Charlie had been shot. As he got closer to the bay he felt himself getting angrier and angrier. As Watson followed him she called for backup and told them the general direction she was heading. Brax drove to the surf club and parked his ute. He got out and raced down towards the beach. His hunch was right. There stood on the beach with some of his gang was Jake. He tore towards Jake and lunged at him. "You bastard," He yelled. "You nearly killed Charlie." As Brax went to go at Jake again Watson arrived with her back up and they arrested Jake. As they did so he laughed sarcastically in Brax's face.

Watson read him his rights as one of the male constables put the handcuffs on him. "He hit me" He complained to her.

"Did he? I was too far away to see anything." She replied. She turned to Brax "Don't you think you should be at the hospital with Charlie and Ruby." Brax nodded his reply before turning back to his car and drove back to the hospital. As he got there one of the nurses went up to Ruby to tell her that her Mum was in the ICU Ward and that they could go and see her.

Ruby turned to Brax, "Will you come in with me," She whispered. He nodded his head. Together they walked into her room. Charlie lay there hooked up to so many machines. One machine bleeped registering her heart beat in a regular yet comforting noise. They both stared at the person they both loved so much. Brax put his arm around Ruby's shoulder to comfort her. As Ruby looked at her mother she started to sob. "Mum," She sobbed. "Please don't leave me." She walked towards the bed and picked up her Mums hand and held it. Brax turned around and found a chair. He put it near the bed so Ruby could sit close to her.

Outside Inspector Joyce was talking to Sid. He was discussing security arrangements for guarding Charlie while she was in hospital.

"We will try to keep disruption to a minimum but there will be a least two guards here at all times plus an armed response unit outside."

"I will have to discuss this with the board. But it could be that Charlie will need specialist help and she may be better off in one of the city hospitals. I have asked an old colleague to come and see her. He is based in the city and if she needs more surgery he will be better placed to do the op there. He will be here in the next couple of hours."

As the inspector listened to Sid a plan was forming in his mind. If only to keep Charlie safe and make sure she got the best treatment possible. As Sid left the inspector to go and see how Charlie was doing the inspector was ringing his bosses in the city to talk to them.

Sid walked into Charlie's room to find the nurses doing her obs. When they had finished he checked what they had written. He was pleased. So far Charlie seemed relatively stable which was a good sign at such an early stage in her recovery. Sid knew the road to Charlie's recovery would be a long and bumpy one. He hoped there would be no hiccoughs. He left the room and went and talked to the nursing staff dealing with Charlie. As he did he saw the armed security team arrive. He finished the talk to them. He then picked up the phone to speak to the hospital administrator. He then went for a meeting with him.

The meeting took half an hour. The administrator agreed that as temporary measure the armed guards could be near Charlie but not for longer than twenty four hours then something else had to be in place. Sid told him about asking his friend to come and check Charlie and a possible move to a city hospital. Sid walked back down to the wards to find the inspector waiting for him.

"When does your friend from the city arrive here Dr Walker?" He asked.

"It depends on his work in the city. I am hoping soon." He replied.

"Would it be possible to move Sergeant Buckton to the city anyway? It will be a better to guard her and we will not disrupt the running of this hospital. We can place her in protective custody until she is better."

"That might be better as the hospital don't really want armed guards running around the hospital. But Charlie has to get through the night first."

Sid turned away from the Inspector and went back to his work. He kept a frequent check on Charlie. Every time the nurses did her obs he checked them. As time went by Charlie held her own. She remained unconscious. Charlie was kept asleep by the drugs and pain killers dripped into her system. On his friends advice he had kept Charlie asleep. Ruby and Brax were keeping a vigil at her bedside.

At 6pm Brax looked at Ruby. She sat as close as she could to her Mum holding her hand. He touched her gently on the shoulder. "Ruby go and get something to eat, what about your diabetes? Your Mum ain't going to be happy when she wakes up and finds your crook will she. I will stay with her while you and get something."

"No Brax what if she wakes…." Ruby's voice tailed off. Brax put his arm around her.

"You won't be gone long. You only need to go to the café." Brax pulled her gently to her feet. He pulled some money out of his pocket. He gave it too Casey and told him to take Ruby and look after her. Brax watched them walk away. Ruby looked back as though she did not want to go anywhere. He turned back into Charlie's room and sat down. Brax took hold of her hand and began to quietly talk to her.

"I'm sorry Charlie. It's because of me you are in here, I love ya you know that don't you. Me and you," Brax paused feeling himself choke on the tears that he was desperately trying to

hold back. "Me and you," He paused. "We're gonna be together no matter what do ya hear me. We will go to the city…" Brax tailed off. He held Charlie's hand to his face. He could feel the tears fall quietly down his face. Ruby came back shortly after. She had brought food and some drinks with her. She changed places with Brax and sat back down next to her Mum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and added it too their story alerts. It means a lot to me**

**Yabbie Creek Police Station.**

Constable Watson and one of her male colleagues dragged a shouting and swearing Jake Pirovic into the station. They put him in a cell. Inspector Joyce had told her that he wanted to keep him waiting until he was ready to question him. In the meantime he would remain at the hospital and await news of Charlie. He arrived back at the station about 3pm. Watson filled him on the investigation into the shooting of Charlie. He told her colleagues of Charlie's fight for life. As he turned around he saw Hayley O'Connor walking in.

"How can I help you?" He asked you.

"You can release my client. I understand you have been holding him for the past three hours without legal representation." She spat out tersely.

"I am sorry to hear that," replied the Inspector. "You see my officers have been busy trying to solve an attempted murder that happened this morning and Mr Pirovic is the prime suspect. I can't see how you know he is here when he has not been allowed to make his phone call yet. Unless of course either of you are telepathic." He turned to Watson. "Get him out of his cell and bring him into questioning."

He turned smartly on his heel and walked away into the interview room. Watson and one of her male colleague's went to the cells and collected Pirovic. They took him into the interview room and sat him down next to his lawyer.

Inspector Joyce cautioned him before he started questioning him. "Where were you at 10 am this morning?"

Ms O'Connor immediately jumped in and stopped her client from speaking to the Inspector. "Don't answer that." She turned to the Inspector and said, "I would like to see my client in private. You can't question him without he talks to me first."

Inspector Joyce got up and led Watson out of the room. He went and sat down in Charlie's office. He picked up the phone and rang the hospital to find out how Charlie was. There was no change in her condition. No news was good news he supposed.

Inspector Joyce and Watson walked back into the interview room. They sat down opposite Pirovic and his lawyer. The Inspector placed on the desk a file. As he was about to open it Pirovic opened his mouth and spoke.

"I did it. I killed that cop for killing my brother." O'Connor stared at him in horror at what her client had just said.

"Mr Pirovic," She began. He put his hand up to quieten his lawyer. He stared at the shocked police officers. Then he smiled at them. A sly sickly smile of one who thinks they've done well for themselves.

In one sentence Inspector Joyce wiped the smile off his face. "I am arresting you for the attempted murder of Sargent Charlie Buckton. For causing grievous bodily harm. Anything you say will be written down and given in evidence…" Before he could finish Pirovic launched himself across the table at the Inspector. As he did so the male police officer stood by the door dashed across the room and pulled him off the Inspector. "We'll add assaulting a police officer to the charges as well," Inspector Joyce spat out. "Get him back into the cells now." Two male police officers dragged Pirovic to the cells.

As they did so Ms O'Connor started to protest at her client's treatment. The Inspector turned to Watson and told her to show O'Connor out. As she did so Watson told her that she would be informed of her client's first appearance in court.

**7.30 pm**

Sid Walker had just finished assessing Charlie when his friend form the city arrived. They shook hands and Sid began to fill him on Charlie's condition and what had happened in the operating theatre. As they walked towards Charlie's room they discussed the possibility of moving her and how soon they could do it. Brax could hear them and as they approached the door he barricaded himself in the room. Sid banged on the door and shouted, "Brax, let us in." there was silence from the room.

Inside the room Brax sat down by Charlie. He took hold of her hand. "I'm not letting you go. Me and you are going to be together forever. No one is going to split us d'you hear me." Outside the room Sid and his friend turned to find Ruby and Casey staring in horror at what Brax had just done.

Sid turned to Casey and asked him, "Did you know your brother was going to do that?" Casey shook his head in reply. At that Sid and Dr Jones turned to Ruby to talk to her about her mother. "Ruby this is my old friend Dr Jones. He specialises in trauma cases and he might be able to help your Mum. Let's sit down and he will explain it to you."

Dr Jones sat down next to Ruby. "I am a specialist in trauma surgery. Dr Walker thinks your mum might be better in my care at Saint Thomas' Hospital in the city. Sid has told me all that has happened to your Mum while she was in surgery. I am going to warn you that she has to survive the night before we can even consider moving her. I am going to examine your Mum now so I can assess her condition. She may or may not need more surgery. It depends how she continues to recover." He touched Ruby's arm to comfort her. He stood up and rejoined Sid who was stood near the door to Charlie's door. They looked at the door and tried it. Brax had barricaded it shut.

Sid hammered on the door to attract Brax's attention. Brax looked up to see Sid. "Go away," he shouted.

"Brax let us in. We need to look at Charlie."

"No." He answered angrily. "You're not taking her anywhere. She's staying with me." Brax held onto Charlie's hand with grim determination. He murmured to her," You are not going anywhere d'a hear me." He sat holding her hand for quite some time. All he was aware of was the bleeping of the machines monitoring her condition.

Outside her room Sid talked to Casey about Brax. "Is he in any danger of hurting himself?"

"I don't know he is upset about Charlie."

"If he doesn't come out soon the police will have to called in. It's vital Charlie gets the care she needs. Any problems could be fatal for Charlie if we don't get to her in time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirty Minutes Later.**

Brax sat next to Charlie. In the time he had barricaded himself into Charlie's he had just sat there holding her hand. He had ignored all attempts to persuade him to open the door. Outside Ruby sat with Casey. She was horrified at what Brax had done. She knew why he had done it because he loved her Mum. Suddenly there was movement in the corridor. Constable Watson arrived with a male colleague. Ruby watched while they conferred with Sid and the others guarding Charlie.

Inside Charlie's room Brax sat next to her. He was unaware of the arrival of the police. Suddenly alarms went off on the machinery keeping her alive. Brax stood up and stared in horror at them. He rushed to the door and opened it and called for Sid to come in and only him. Sid came dashing across to her room and Brax let him in. As he was about to close the door Dr Jones pushed his way into the room. He held his hands up in front of him as he saw Brax react angrily to his presence.

Sid adjusted the machinery and the alarms quietened itself. Dr Jones took the opportunity to talk to Brax. He held his hand out to him, "I am Dr Jones from a hospital in the city. I have come to examine your girlfriend to see if I can help her. Sid feels she may need my specialist help if more surgery is needed. Also it may be safer for Charlie if she is not here but in the city." He paused slightly to look at Brax. He was staring at the surgeon intently.

"I will tell you know that Charlie has to survive the night first. Sid tells me that she is holding her own so far and that is good but before I can do anything for her we have to do various tests. We have to make sure her brain function is alright and then go from there. Will you give me the time to do the tests? It is in Charlie's best interests." Brax nodded slightly at the Dr in front of him.

As the two men left the room Casey rushed in to persuade Brax to come out of the room. He had no need as after listening to what Dr Jones had to say he had decided to come out of Charlie's room. As Brax sat down outside Constable Watson pulled out her handcuffs and arrested him. Sid pulled her to one side and talked to her quietly. "Can't you let him off? He's been through enough…." Sid trailed off. He looked at Watson while she thought for a minute. She reached down and released Brax's hand from the cuffs. Brax put his hands up and put his head into them.

Dr Jones examined Charlie carefully. Julie the head nurse for the shift helped him. She wrote down his observations as he told them to her. He looked at the obs the nurses had already written down. He took his time while he did this. When he finished he sat down in the chair next to Charlie and stared at the young woman in the bed. Julie had left him so she could fax some notes to his team in Sydney so they could be prepared if indeed Charlie got to the city. He stood up and spoke to Charlie. "Charlie if you are prepared to fight then I am prepared to help you. Having seen your boyfriend and your daughter you have good reason to fight."

He turned and left the room. He walked over to where the unhappy group sat on hard plastic hospital chairs. He stood in front of Ruby and spoke to her. "I have examined your Mum. I have done brain stem tests and all indications are that your Mum is ok in that direction. However she is still very poorly and before we can consider moving her to the city she will have to survive the night. Sid tells me so far since she was brought in she is holding her own and that so far she is relatively stable. Given that your mum has been shot and had major surgery it is remarkable that she is doing so well." He paused slightly. "I am going to suggest you all go home and get some rest. I am planning to stay here while I make arrangements to transfer Charlie tomorrow. I have asked the hospital if I can stay here in the doctor's accommodation. Do you have any questions?"

Ruby nodded her head. "Will we be able to see Mum before she goes to the city?"

"Yes you can. I don't know what time we will move her or how yet. It all depends on your mum and how she is in the morning. Ok?"

Ruby thanked him and walked back in to see her mum. She held her hand and kissed her goodnight. "I'll see you in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews. I am sorry I have been a couple of days in updating as I had updated what I had written. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As Ruby went to leave Julie the head nurse said to her, "We will give you a call if anything happens alright." Ruby went home with Leah and Casey. Brax watched them walk out. He turned on his heel and walked back into Charlie's room. He sat down beside Charlie. He was glad Ruby had gone home. She needed her rest and Charlie would be angry with him if he had allowed her to stay all night. He picked up her hand and held it. In his mind he was willing for her to get better. Brax sat there just watching her. He stayed on his silent vigil watching and protecting her.

Every fifteen minutes the nurses came in and did her obs. Brax would move and watch them as they tended to Charlie. He watched them like a hawk as though he was frightened they would spirit her away. At 10pm the police guards changed. The two police officers were not overly surprised when they saw Brax walk out of the room and get coffee out of the machine at the end of the corridor. He stared at them as he went back into Charlie's room. He sat back down and picked her hand back up. Suddenly his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He walked back out of the room. It was Casey checking on him. He told him that he was staying the night. He turned to go back into the room. As he did so he saw Dr Jones walking towards Charlie's room. He let Brax walk in first.

Dr Jones walked to the end of the bed and picked up the notes. He read what the nurses had written down. He looked up at Brax sat by Charlie's bed.

"So far all things seem to going well. She is stable and doesn't seem to getting worse. That is a good thing." He said to Brax.

"Does it mean she is going to get better?" Brax asked.

"I am not going to give you any guarantees. It is going to be a long road to recovery. But she has to make it through the night. Sometime tomorrow she will be moving to my unit in the city. It will be better for her." He paused. "Can I ask how you met?"

Brax stared at him for a moment before he answered him. "I first saw her at a singles night at the restaurant that I know own. She arrested my brother for being part of a brawl. I had to really fight for her to make her part of my life. We've had some ups and downs."

"Charlie made a difference to your life?"

"Yes she did. She made me a better person. My past has caused this. Charlie killed the brother of the man who kidnapped her. He lured me to a lock up to kill us both. There was a scuffle and she shot him and rescued me." Brax paused. He wondered why he was telling a complete stranger about himself. "I've given up a lot to be with Charlie but it will be worth it. I will spend my life looking after her."

"Charlie certainly has something to live for. I will do my best for her. Now I must head off to where I am sleeping tonight. If the nurses need me they will come and get me. But so far she has been alright. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Doc." Brax watched the doctor walk out of Charlie's room. Brax sat back down at his usual spot at the side of the bed and watched. He watched the nurses as they came in and did her obs. He watched them top up the drugs keeping Charlie asleep and free from pain. He was still sat there when the sun started to rise and change the colours of the walls to a golden glow. Brax stood up and stretched. He sat back down and took hold of her hand again. He thought it was the start of a new day maybe a new beginning.

**7 am**

Dr Jones appeared at the doorway. He walked in and said good morning to Brax. He walked to the end of Charlie's bed and picked up her notes and read them. "This looks fairly good Brax. I expected to get a call during the night. I'll go and get things sorted out for her journey to the city. I expect we will move about 10 o'clock. Go and get yourself some breakfast she will be alright. I want to do tests so that my team know what they will have to deal with alright." A nurse came in to help Dr Jones do the tests. Brax got up and left the room so they could do the tests. He went up to the café and got a coffee. He did not feel like eating so he took his coffee and walked back down to Charlie's room. The door was still closed so he sat down on the chairs outside her room. He sat down and waited. It was some time before Dr Jones came out of the room.

He went and sat down next to Brax. He looked at the paperwork in his hands. "Brax I can tell you something's but not all. I have to tell her daughter as next of kin. Charlie has remained quite stable all night which is a good thing. I repeated the brain stem tests that I did yesterday and all that is good. Some things have improved from yesterday so it means that she will be moved to the city. I don't know if you will be able to visit as from what the Inspector said Charlie is going into what they call protective custody. It means that she will be guarded in hospital and when she goes into rehab. The police have a unit in the city where officers go for rehab if they suffer injuries." He looked at Brax's face. It showed no emotion. "You can go back in for now. Brax, things look good for now and that is good." At that the Dr got up and walked over to the desk. He faxed to his team the results of Charlie's tests. Brax got up and went back and sat down next to Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

**8 30 am**

Ruby arrived bringing with her Leah, Elijah and Casey. She went straight into her Mums room. Brax got up as she walked in so she could have the chair.

"Have you been here all night Brax?" She asked him. He nodded his reply. "Morning Mum, you've had your personal bodyguard all night." Ruby paused. "I hope you behaved yourselves last night." Ruby smiled at her Mum. Brax went outside and found another chair. He saw Dr Jones talking to Sid. They followed Brax back into Charlie's room.

"Morning Ruby. We shall be moving your Mum sometime this morning. We will do this when the ambulance arrives from the city. Some of my team will be coming here so they can go back with your Mum. They are very good at their jobs." He paused slightly. "I repeated the tests on your mum that I did last night. Your Mum has been stable all night with some improvement. It is not a lot but it is a beginning. Now we do have a slight problem. I am hoping that it is just swelling but it appears that your Mum appears to be slightly paralysed on her left side. I am thinking that it is just swelling after the op and that in time she will gain full movement in her leg.

"When we get to the city we will do an MRI scan and find out more. Though we might do it in a few days' time when there has been more improvement. As I say my hunch is that it is just post op swelling."

He stopped and looked at Ruby. "Do you have any questions?"

Brax asked the question instead. "What happens if it isn't caused by the swelling?"

"As I say we will have to wait and see. It might also be nerve damage. We will find out more when we do the scan. It will be a case of waiting to see what happens. I am going to find out if my team has left and contact Inspector Joyce." He and Sid left the room.

Leah came in to see Charlie. Ruby turned round and told her what Dr Jones has just said. When she finished Leah put her hand on Ruby's shoulder and said, "Ruby, I am sorry." Ruby turned back to Charlie and held her hand.

**10 am**

Inspector Joyce arrived at the hospital. He went straight to find out how close things were in preparation for Sergeant Bucktons transfer to the city hospital. He had arranged two cars to escort her to the city complete with an armed police officers. On the city limits there would be more police joining the convoy to make sure she got to the hospital with as little delay as possible. He talked to Dr Jones about Charlie's condition. He was pleased that the prognosis seemed fairly good. He was sad he was losing one of his best police officers but you couldn't stand in the way of love. That is what his wife had told him the night before.

**11am**

Ruby, Brax, Casey and the other watched as Charlie was gently wheeled out of her room and pushed toward the lift. Inspector Joyce had insisted that Charlie leave from a side entrance just in case. The police officers who had guarded Charlie all night escorted her down to the waiting ambulance and handed over their duties to the team who were due to go with the ambulance to the city.

They all watched as the ambulance and the police cars on escort duty left for the drive to the city. They went back inside so Ruby could collect Charlie's things from the day before. Inspector Joyce asked to see her. Brax followed her so he could support her.

"Ruby I want to see you to discuss the visiting arrangements for when you're Mum is in protective custody in the city. Only you can see her for the time being." He noticed Brax was about to protest at this.

"Mr Braxton, it is for Sargent Bucktons safety that we limit visitors. Pirovic could have had back up when he shot her yesterday and until investigations are concluded that is how it will be. After all you could lead someone else to her. Do you want that?" He demanded of Brax. Brax shook his head.

"Ruby when you go to see your Mum for the first time you must bring a form of id to prove who you are and it might be best if you carry it with you at all times. Perhaps in the beginning it might be better if we get a police escort for you as we don't know if Jake had accomplices and until we find out otherwise it might be safer. Is there anyone you could stay with in the city? It might be better for the first few days or at least until we have done further investigations."

"I can go and stay with Morag Bellingham. She would be bound to have me."

"OK fine. Do you have her phone number and address?"

Ruby dug around in her bag and found some paper. Inspector Joyce handed her a pen and Ruby wrote down the information that he needed. When he finished he saluted Ruby and left. Ruby went to walk out followed by Brax. Dr Jones who had not left in the ambulance touched Brax's arm to stop him following Ruby.

"Brax I am going to give you some phone numbers so you can find out how Charlie is. I will tell the staff who answer the phone that they are to tell you how Charlie is. I will try and you ring you myself at night just until you are allowed to visit Charlie. Can I have your number?" Brax wrote the number down. He and Dr Jones shook hands before he left. "Goodbye Ruby. I will be seeing you when you get to the city. I have your contact details in Charlie's paperwork." Dr Jones left swiftly. On his way out he picked up his bags and left walking quickly to his car. He drove heading for the city and back to his trauma unit.


	7. Chapter 7

Brax went straight home. He slung his car keys down on the side before he found clean clothes to change into after he had showered. Everything had been packed up for the move to the city so he used Heaths shower gel in the shower. When he had finished he picked up the phone and checked with Roo that he could continue renting the house for the time being. Roo was fine with it telling Brax to stay as long as he needed too.

Brax picked his keys up and drove to the restaurant. When he got into Angelo's he found Liam had opened up and was busy running the restaurant. Brax walked up to the bar. Liam took one look at Brax and poured him a bourbon. Brax knocked the drink back.

"How is Charlie?" Liam asked Brax.

"She's alright so far. They've taken her to the city this morning." Brax paused. "To keep her safe and away from harm. They think Geoffrey King might be involved in her shooting." Brax rubbed his face. "This is my fault I brought these people into the bay. I should have stayed away from Charlie."

Liam listened to his boss. He had not heard him speak like this before. He thought for a little while before answering him. "Brax, you can't control what happens when people fall for each other. Look at me and Bianca. Charlie would not have agreed to go to the city with you if she did not love you."

Brax nodded his head. He straightened up and moved behind the bar to help with the lunchtime rush. It was Saturday after all and there were plenty of tourists to keep the till ringing. Brax worked alongside Liam. He felt tired and it was taking all his strength not to hit the bourbon. He felt numb that Charlie had been shot because of him. He thought about Liam had said to him. It was true Charlie wouldn't have agreed to him joining her and Ruby in the city. He hated the thought she was suffering because of him. Dam it Brax thought. It was Heath that started all this. If he had not raided Jakes crop then Jake would not have been jailed. Nor would Heath have been. Heath being jailed had led to his ex Tegan telling Jake about him and Charlie which led to the war between him and the Pirovics. Which lead to Charlie being kidnapped by Hammer and her shooting him dead when Brax went to rescue her.

Brax was glad to see the lunch time rush die down. The staff went off on their break before evening opening started in a couple of hours. Brax picked up the till receipts to do the books. Liam as he was leaving brought Brax out some food. As the chef was leaving he had asked him to make up some food for Brax. He had guessed that eating was not on his bosses mind.

He put it down on the table next to him. "Eat Brax. I don't fancy my chances if Charlie finds out you've not been eating and I haven't made you eat. I'll be back later. Bye Brax" Liam left Brax working on his books and counting the lunchtime takings.

Brax worked on the books for the restaurant. They had had a good lunchtime. The tourists would certainly help pay the bills. Suddenly Brax's phone started ringing. He picked it up and answered it. It was Dr Jones.

"Hi Brax. I am just ringing you to let you know that Charlie has arrived safely. My staff have settled her in. We had no problems on the journey. I am going to let her rest overnight then tomorrow I will redo the tests and then we will go from there. I am hoping when things start to progress we can let you come and see her. It will do her good to hear your voice. For now the longer she stays sedated the better it is for her. Her body can heal while she is asleep. Ok Brax."

"Thank you for ringing me. When do think I can see her? "

"That will be up to the police. It depends on the investigation. If I had my way I would let you be here as it will help her recovery. I will ring you later before I leave for home. Bye for now Brax." The doctor finished the call. Brax put his phone down at the side of him. He went back to the books. But not before eating the food Liam had organised for him. After he had finished the food Brax went to the bar and poured himself a glass of bourbon. He swallowed it in one gulp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story and added it to their alerts. It means a lot to me as this is only my second fan fic.**

He was just thinking about going out to see what the surf was like when he heard someone coming up the stairs. It was a delivery man bringing up some chairs. Brax refused to sign for them telling the delivery man he had not ordered any. Behind the driver appeared Geoffrey King.

"I thought the place needed some new chairs." He told Brax. He promptly signed for the chairs allowing the delivery man to leave.

"I'm not selling this place." Brax replied. "And certainly I'm not selling to you."

"We can do this two ways. Either you leave or you work with me. Whatever happens I will own this restaurant at the end of the week"

"I'm not working for you ever." Brax spat back at him. He glared at King.

"Well I hope you have good insurance. After what happened to your girlfriend I would hate anything to happen to this place."

Unbeknown to King someone was listening on the stairs. The man who was stood there indicated to his female companion to move down the stairs a little way. He turned round to see Palmer stood at the bottom of the stairs watching them. As King finished threatening Brax the man on the stairs decided to make his move.

The man on the stairs walked quietly into the restaurant. It was then the man spoke. "I do hope you are not threatening to set fire to this restaurant or were behind the shooting of Sergeant Buckton." King turned round with the feeling of horror in his guts. Inspector Joyce had everything that he said to Brax.

"That would be my word against yours. You wouldn't get away with it. I doubt Brax would back you up."

Suddenly in the doorway appeared Constable Georgina Watson. "That would be two police officers." She said. He then saw two police officers. He thought to himself. Just when things couldn't get any worse and he is overheard threatening someone.

"Are you saying you are behind my officer being shot?" Inspector Joyce asked him fiercely. He glared at the big time crook in front of him. King didn't answer him. He just stared back at the Inspector. "Don't tell me you won't answer my questions without a lawyer present. Then get out of here. And consider yourself warned. If any kind of fire breaks out here or any incident I will be back to talk to you. In fact I might have a chat to my colleagues in organised crime about you. They might be interested in any fires that have occurred in any businesses you have taken over afterwards." King decided to quit while he was ahead and left without uttering another word. As he left the restaurant Watson followed him down the stairs and outside. He walked across to his car and drove off in a hurry. Watson turned on her heel and walked back upstairs to join her Inspector.

Brax watched as King left. For the first time in his life he was actually glad to see the police turn up.

The Inspector asked his question first. "Are you selling your restaurant to him?"

"No I am not. I hope I sell to someone who will look after the place. But now it depends on what Charlie wants to do when she gets out of hospital. Do you think he was behind Charlie getting shot?"

The Inspector walked up to where the River Boy stood. He looked Brax in the eye. "I don't know. It wouldn't surprise me if he put the money up to get Pirovic out of jail. Use him as a lever to get you to sell this place." He turned to see Watson stood at the doorway keeping watch. "I'm sorry Mr Braxton but we are going to have to take you in. It will make it look as though we are questioning you in connection with the shooting." Brax nodded. He followed the inspector out of the restaurant and downstairs. Watson followed them. He picked up his phone on the way past the table he had been sat at. Watson opened the rear door of the car for him to get in. She went round to the other side to get in.


	9. Chapter 9

Inspector Joyce drove to the station. As he did so Brax sent a text to Liam asking him to go and get the Angelo's ready for the evening opening. When they got to the station Brax followed them inside. Constable Watson led him into the interview room. She sat down and waited for Inspector Joyce to join them. He joined them after a few minutes.

"How did King come to find out about your restaurant being for sale?" the Inspector asked Brax.

"My brother Heath met one of his men when he was inside. I have no intention of selling it to him. It depends on what Charlie wants to do when she gets better. Do you think he was behind Charlie getting shot?"

"I don't know. Pirovic was released from prison a week ago. His lawyer is certainly a shark. This time he will not be released from prison. I am also after the corrections department as they should have informed us that he had been released sooner. Sergeant Buckton could have gone into protective custody until his trail. She is now in it. I know you want to see her but for the moment it is better that you stay here. Dr Jones has said you might help her recovery if you visit her. He is putting pressure on me to allow you to visit her. But for the moment I just want to keep it to family for now.

"We have to do more investigations into Pirovic. We think that his lawyer is connected to Geoffrey King or she is certainly on his payroll now. The organised crime unit in the city are investigating King as well as Ms O'Connor. They are also looking into if Pirovic is connected to King.

"For this reason I need you to stay away from Sergeant Buckton. I will let you know when you can go and see her. I also need you to tell you not to discuss this with anyone. It is for Sergeant Buckton's safety as well as her daughter Ruby. If you hear anything you can tell us.

"Constable Watson will take you back. If it hadn't have been for King we could have had this chat at the restaurant. I don't know who is watching so I had to make it look good. Goodbye for now." Inspector Joyce got up and left the interview room. He walked over to Charlie's office and went inside. He left the door open slightly. He watched as Brax left with Watson. The leader of the River Boys looked devastated.

He sat down at the desk. He looked at the open file in front of him. It contained details of the investigation into the shooting. He sat for a while and thought about what his wife said when he told her about the shooting and why he was losing one of his best officers. She had said you can't stand in the way of love and what the heart wants the heart gets. He said to her he wished it hadn't taken one of his best officers.

When Brax got back to the restaurant he found that Liam had got set up for the evening opening. He took one look at his boss and poured him a drink. He handed it to Brax as he got to the bar.

"What did the police want?" He asked Brax.

"They wanted to talk about Charlie and other things." Brax replied. Liam sensed that he did not want to say any more so he did not press for any more information. Brax then drunk the bourbon in one go. Gradually the restaurant slowly filled up. A Saturday night in early summer was just the thing to make the cash till ring. It was a busy Saturday evening with visitors and locals mingling together to eat pizza and tappas. About 7.30 Brax's phone started to ring. He picked it up and answered it. It was Dr Jones. Brax moved out of the restaurant so he could hear what the doctor was saying.

"Brax, I am just ringing you to let you know how Charlie is. She is continuing to hold her own. There is also some slight improvement in her condition which is good. I'd rather her condition improved gradually in the beginning rather than quickly. Usually when that happens things have a habit of going wrong days later. I'll ring you in the morning."

Brax thanked the doctor for ringing him before he finished the call. He went back into the restaurant in a slightly happier frame of mind. He told Liam what the doctor had told him. Liam was pleased for him.

The next few days followed a pattern. Dr Jones would ring Brax morning and night. Brax would worked all day He found working helped him through the day. He did both shifts' each day. Once the doctor rang in the morning he would go for a surf and work his frustrations out on the waves. Ruby would ring him after she had visited her Mum each day. She had moved from Morag's apartment to go and stay with her Aunt Michelle and her husband Bob. It felt better staying with her Aunt. She did not have to face the constant remarks about Brax and his connections. Ruby had to admit she did not how she felt at the moment about Brax. It was true that his past had led to her Mum being shot. She knew that Brax had gone straight and was prepared to move to the city to be with her mum. One day after her visit to the hospital she spoke to her Aunty about her Mum and Brax and the shooting. Her Aunty told her Charlie must love Brax otherwise she would not have made the decisions that she did. She felt better after she had talked to her Aunty.

After Charlie had been in an induced coma for 6 days Dr Jones had a meeting with his medical team. They discussed her condition and her progress. They decided to start the process of bringing her around. Dr Jones discussed it with Ruby and her Aunt Michelle. Ruby then rang Brax to tell him what was going on with Charlie. Later that day Dr Jones rang Brax to tell him and to tell him he was making plans with the police for him to visit her.


	10. Chapter 10

The following morning Brax was walking into the surf club when Constable Watson called out his name. He turned round and stopped to wait for her to catch up with him.

"Mr Braxton, I would like you to accompany me to the station please." She said to him.

Brax nodded. "Can I get Liam in to open the restaurant?" He asked. Brax pulled his phone out of his pocket and found Liam's number. He hit the dial button and waited for him to answer the phone. "Liam, mate can you open Angelo's this morning. The police want to question me again." Brax listened to his reply. "I'll leave the keys with John at the gelato bar. Thanks mate." Brax hung up and took his keys to ask John Palmer to give them to Liam and then he followed Watson to her car. He swallowed when he saw it. She was driving Charlie's blue police car. Brax took a deep breath and got in the back as Watson held open the back door for him. She drove to the station and led Brax inside. She showed him into the interview room. Brax sat down and waited. He was there for about thirty minutes when Inspector Joyce walked in. He sat down in front of Brax. He placed some paperwork on the desk in front of him.

"Mr Braxton, Dr Jones has finally won his battle and persuaded us to allow you see Sergeant Buckton. I have here some paperwork that will gain you access to the ICU at the hospital. I will need you to sign it and then we will have to discuss how you will leave Summer Bay as we think that you are being watched by some of Kings gang. We don't think he has given up on wanting your restaurant." The Inspector pushed the papers across to him. Brax picked up the pen and signed were Joyce had indicated. He looked at the form. It had his picture on it and attached to it was a photocopy of his driving licence. He pushed it back towards the Inspector.

"I think I know how I can get out of the Bay." Brax said.

"How Is that?" The Inspector asked.

"I get my brother to drive my ute the opposite direction out of the Bay. I can either borrow Liam Murphy's bike or he can take me to where I can pick up the bus to the city. I will let you know after I have organised it."

"If you ring Watson here she will let me know. It might be a way of catching whoever is watching you. We can then use it to find out if Jakes gang is involved with Geoffrey King's gang. We have hit a brick wall in seeing if the gangs are linked. This could be the break we need. I don't want you to tell your brother that the police could be on his tail."

Brax smiled to himself. "He won't be pleased if he thinks you are following him. Will I be able to see Charlie again?"

"I don't know. It depends on police in the city. They are in charge of guarding her. If Dr Jones wants you there they won't be able to argue with him. He is very persuasive. But I would have thought when she comes around he would want you there. That is it. Do you have any more questions?"

Brax shook his head in reply. Inspector Joyce said his goodbyes and left the room. Watson waited for a few minutes then she said,

"I will take you back to the surf club. When you have got sorted in how you are going to get out of here you can ring me." On her way out she grabbed a card off the front desk and wrote her phone numbers on it. She then handed it too Brax. Watson then took Brax back to the surf club. She dropped Brax off in the car park and drove off. Brax walked into the surf club and went straight upstairs to Angelo's. He had a quick look around to see if there was anyone watching him. When he got into the restaurant everything was done for lunchtime. Liam had laid the tables and was just putting the finishing touches to his work. Brax walked up to him and tapped him on the arm. He indicated that he follow him across to the bar.

"Can you lend me your bike or take me to a bus stop so I can get to the city tomorrow?" Brax asked him quietly. "I can go and see Charlie tomorrow. But don't tell anyone that I am going."

Liam stared at his boss for a moment. "What if I take you to the stop that is the last one before it leaves this area for the city? If I buy the ticket it will be even better."

"Heath is going to lead away anyone who is watching me. The police think someone from Kings gang is watching me. He doesn't know it he will be pursued by Watson." Brax looked at Liam when he said this. He saw Liam smile in amusement. "I thought you would enjoy that. I'll get Heath to go on a wild goose chase." As Brax pulled his phone out of his pocket and he was just about to ring Heaths number when he walked in.

"Heath can you do me a favour for me in the morning. I want you to go to the national park and keep going to you either get to Bay View or West Head. I'm not telling you why. After all if you hadn't raided Jakes crop none of what's happened would have happened. You owe me one. You will take the ute."

Heath was about to refuse when he looked at his brothers expression. Brax was looking at him in such a manner that refusing was not on. Heath nodded.

"What time do you want me to do this?" He asked Brax.

"About nine in the morning." Brax replied. "I will tell you later in the day."

"I will miss my morning surf," Heath complained.

"Take a board with you. It's good at West Head." Brax replied. He leant down and picked up a bottle of beer and gave it too Heath. "That's your payment."

Liam went into the office and picked up his jacket and helmet. He left the restaurant and went to buy Brax a bus ticket to get to the city. As he walked out of the restaurant he heard Heath make a crack about him disappearing. He then heard the slap as Brax's hand slapped his brother's head. Before he went into the shop he sent Brax a text. **Single or return?** Within minutes he got a reply. **Return** was the reply.

By lunchtime it was all sorted out. Liam had booked Brax a ticket to the city and Heath was ready to drive away from summer Bay. Brax went back to the house and rang Watson to tell her what was sorted.

The following morning Brax was at the surf club early. Liam was there drinking a juice near the gelato bar. Heath was with Brax. Both of them went upstairs to open up Angelo's and start setting up for the lunchtime opening. Robert the head waiter arrived about nine o'clock to take over so they could get Brax's plan out into action. Heath went downstairs and went outside and got into Brax's ute and drove off. As Inspector Joyce had figured someone was watching Brax and they went off after Brax's car. Brax walked outside just as he saw Watson drive off from the surf club car park in an unmarked police car. With her was a male officer.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am sorry I have no****t updated in a while so I have written a slightly longer chapter than usual. Please enjoy.**

Brax and Liam walked over to the bike. Liam got the bike started before Brax hopped on board and they took off heading towards the bus stop where Brax would pick up the bus. Liam timed it just right arriving at the bus stop just before the bus arrived. Brax jumped on board the bus leaving Liam to go back and run the restaurant for him. The bus headed down the coast towards the city. It was the first time he had gone to the city on the bus. Once Brax had passed his driving test when he had needed to go the city he had always driven. They were on the outskirts of the city when Brax's phone vibrated in his pocket. It was Inspector Joyce.

"Mr Braxton, I am just letting you know that Watson arrested someone this morning. As I suspected you were being followed and they appear to part of Geoffrey King's gang. They are in custody now but they aren't talkative. They also appear to be helping Jake Pirovic. You must be careful not to lead anyone to Sergeant Buckton."

"No one saw me get on this bus. My plan worked in getting away."

"That is good. Goodbye." The Inspector said. They both hung up at the same time.

Brax stared out of the window for the rest of the journey. The bus meandered through the outskirts of Sydney and across the harbour bridge. The bus pulled into the transport interchange. Brax jumped off the bus and went into the railway station and walked out another entrance. He went and found somewhere to have a drink and something to eat. Reading his letter from Dr Jones he knew he could not get to the hospital until the afternoon. On his way to the hospital he walked past a florist. He went in and bought a single yellow rose.

Brax arrived at the hospital early in the afternoon. He found the entrance he was to go in and went in and found the lift that would take him to ICU. When he got there he showed the letter to woman on reception and she directed him Dr Jones office. As he walked towards the office he could see Ruby sat next to an older woman. Sat opposite them was Morag Bellingham. Her face looked like thunder. When she saw Brax approaching her expression was if looks could kill he'd be dead.

Ruby got up and spoke to him. "Hi Brax. Mum will be pleased you're here. We have to see Dr Jones first then we can go and see Charlie." Ruby turned to the lady sat next to her. "This is my Aunty Michelle.

"Aunt this is Charlie's boyfriend Darryl." Ruby introduced Brax to her Aunty. They shook hands. Brax sat down next to Ruby leaving her in the middle next to her Aunty.

"Leah sends you her love. She says if you need anything she will send it onto you. Are you alright for everything," Brax paused. "Do you need any money?"

Ruby shook her head. "No thanks Brax. But thank you for asking. Can you tell Leah I am fine. Casey is coming to see me tomorrow, did he say?"

"Yes he did. What are you going to do?" Brax replied.

"Hang around and have something to eat before I come and see Charlie." Ruby replied. "I am going to show some of the sights of the city."

They all sat there for a few minutes before Dr Jones came out of his office and asked them to follow him into a conference room just down the corridor from them. They all went in and sat down around a table.

"Charlie has been gradually weaned off her painkillers in the last few days. Yesterday we started reducing her sedatives. This means that Charlie is more aware of her surroundings and the people who visit her. Does anyone have any questions?" Dr Jones said.

"When will my Mum wake up?" Ruby asked.

"It could be any time in the next few days." He replied.

"What about her leg and the lack of feeling?" Michelle asked.

"That is gradually getting better. It will take some time to get better. The MRI scans did not show any damage to the nerves so I am assuming that it is post-operative swelling. Charlie when she is discharged from here is going to a police run rehab centre that specialises in getting Police Officers back on their feet.

"Now shall we go and see Charlie." Dr Jones finished speaking and got up and led Charlie's visitors to her room. Brax followed them from behind. They passed through the security guarding Charlie. Ruby her Aunt and Morag walked straight in. Brax hesitated at the door. He could hear Ruby's voice chat to her Mum.

"Hi Mum, how are you. We have a surprise for you today." She looked up and beckoned Brax in. He took a deep breath pausing at the door as though he couldn't go in Charlie's room. Ruby walked back towards him and held out her hand. He walked into the room seeing Charlie for the first time in a week. He looked at the woman he loved hooked up to the machines monitoring her steady progress in getting better. He thought she looked better than the day she left the bay.

Dr Jones motioned to Brax to speak to her. Brax looked at Ruby and her Aunt watching him intently. Morag just glared at him with an icy stare as though he should not be there. Brax turned to look at Charlie. He walked closer to her bed and picked up her hand. He stroked her hand with her thumb in the way he always had. Suddenly the machines stared beeping a little faster. Charlie suddenly grabbed Brax's hand tightly. Brax grimaced.

"Hey sergeant that is quite a grip you've got there. Not thinking of arresting me again are you. I'm quite happy to assault you again." Then Brax bent down and kissed Charlie on the nose. Charlie continued to grip Brax's hand fiercely.

Ruby then spoke to her mum. "Do you like the surprise we had planned for you Mum?" Ruby asked her. "It certainly looks like it." Ruby commented on the machines beeping a little faster.

"Charlie could you relax a little bit" Dr Jones asked her. "I think Brax would appreciate having his hand back." Charlie released his hand slightly keeping hold of his hand. He watched as the machines monitoring Charlie's condition calmed down. "That is better. I think we can continue your gradual waking up." Dr Jones turned to Charlie's visitors. I am going to continue the reduction of the drugs keeping Charlie sedated. She is the minimum amount of painkillers which we will keep going but now we will reduce the sedative gradually. Hopefully Charlie will come around sometime Monday. I can't say for certain when she will come around. It could be morning, afternoon or in the evening. It could also be the night time or even Tuesday. I will leave you to sit with Charlie. See you later Charlie." Dr Jones left Charlie's family to spend some precious time with her.

Brax stayed next to Charlie. Not relinquishing his hold on her hand. Ruby went outside and found a chair for Brax to sit on. He sat down on the chair. "Thanks Rubes" He said.

He felt he should explain to her Aunt why he said what he had just said to Charlie. "The first time I kissed Charlie she was in uniform. She arrested me for assaulting a police officer. We hadn't got together yet. I had to do some persuading I can tell you." He paused. "But I am sorry that Charlie got shot because of me. I hate that it has happened to her."

"Brax was she happy with you?" Michelle asked him.

"Yes she was. We were both happy at our plans to move to the city. I had planned to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

"Then that is all that matters." Michelle replied.

At this Morag snorted her disapproval. She got up and after saying goodbye to Charlie and Ruby she walked out.


	12. Chapter 12

**I am sorry I have not updated recently. Blame me eating easter eggs! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will try to add to it later on in the week. I apologise if I have got any of the medical stuff wrong. I have used medical dramas for info and what I have read.**

Michelle watched her walk out before commenting on her late brother in laws second wife. "She is so high and mighty. Considering other people's feelings has never been her strong point. She never considered my sister when she was chasing Ross." She lowered her head in despair at Morag.

Michelle kept her head down for a few minutes. Then she lifted her head up and then she spoke to Brax. "Brax, how did you and Charlie meet?"

"At a singles night at the pizza restaurant I now own. I went with the surfie gang I was involved in. A fight started and Charlie ended up arresting my brother. After that we kept bumping into each other then one night she asked me to step outside the surf club. One of the people that run the surf club objected to us being there. I got carried away and kissed her. Charlie arrested me for assaulting a police officer." At that Charlie gripped Brax's hand a little firmer than before. "My lawyer got me off the charge and after that I kept chasing her. We kept it secret for quite a while but we came out a few weeks ago." Brax paused as though gathering his thoughts. "Charlie was the reason I wanted to be on the straight and narrow. I have always run with a rough crowd. Something's I had to do to get money otherwise my brothers and me would have starved."

"How many brothers do you have? What about your parents?"

"I have two brothers. Heath is a couple of years younger than me and Casey is Ruby's age. My Mum is a drunk and plays a lot on the pokies. My dad I don't know where he is." Brax stopped talking for a minute. "I have had to support my family all my life. Now I just want to look after Charlie and Ruby. If Charlie will want to be with me after what happened." Charlie gripped Brax's hand again.

Michelle smiled at Brax. "I think my niece is saying yes by the way she is gripping your hand."

They all sat there watching Charlie. They listened to the bleeps of the machines monitoring Charlie's condition. After a while they faded into the background as they sat there. Michelle asked Brax about his restaurant and what he liked to do in his spare time. Brax answered as truthfully as he could. As he listened to Michelle's questions he thought back to the night when Morag had questioned him about his life. No it was more like an interrogation that night. Now it was someone who was part of Charlie's life who was genuinely interested in him. He felt as though Michelle was looking past his tattoos and seeing him for the person he was not what he appeared to be.

Michelle looked at the young man who had clearly turned her niece's life upside down. The fact that Ross's second wife seemed so against him made her want to find out about the tattooed young man holding her nieces hand. He seemed to care for Charlie a great deal and Ruby as well. He seemed to have a good relationship with Ruby. She thought back to one of her mother's favourite sayings that you should never judge a book by its cover. This was clearly the case with her niece's boyfriend.

After a while Michelle stood up and said to Ruby, "Shall we leave Brax with Charlie for a little while. Dr Jones said he would like to see us all before we leave."

"We'll leave you here for a few minutes. The meeting is where we were before alright. I think Dr Jones wants to discuss what happens next with Charlie. See you in a few minutes." As she walked past Brax she gently touched his shoulder in a comforting way.

"Hey you two don't do anything I wouldn't do" Ruby teased Brax as she walked out of Charlie's room. They smiled at each other.

Brax sat holding her hand for a few minutes before he spoke to her. "I'm sorry Charlie you got shot. That you got involved in the turf war that Heath started." Charlie gripped Brax's hand a little tighter. "I love ya, you know that don't you. I am gonna look after you keep you safe." Brax stood up and kissed Charlie. "I'll be back." He gently prised her hand from his and left her room. He paused outside to gather his thought before walking back to the room where Dr Jones had spoken to them before.

When he got there one of Dr Jones colleagues had just bought a tray of drinks in for them. After the others had taken there's Brax picked up his drink and sat down next to Ruby. As he did so Dr Jones arrived holding some paperwork. He placed them down on the table and sat down. He looked at Brax's hand were Charlie had been gripping his hand. It was looking red and angry.

"Brax do you want some ice to put on your hand? If you don't it looks like you might have a nice bruise in the morning."

"No thank you. I have had worse." Brax replied.

"I have just been talking to my colleagues who care for Charlie on a day to day basis. They agree with me that on Sunday tonight we can finish giving her the sedative. Her drip bag with the sedative in it is due to be replaced in the early hours at about 5am. We'll give her another drug Sunday evening to keep her calm when she wakes up.

"For some patients waking up after being in an induced coma can be distressing. Some medication helps keep people calm. I think early next week will be the right time to bring Charlie around.

"Ruby do you mind if I ring Brax first next week? As he has to travel further it will give him time to get here."

"No as long as we get to see my Mum wake up." Ruby replied.

"Ok. I will see you all sometime on Monday with a bit of luck. Goodbye." At that Dr Jones picked up his paperwork and left Charlie's family digesting the news that on Monday they might get to talk to her.


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby, Michelle and Brax left the hospital together. As they walked toward the car park Michelle turned to Brax and spoke to him. "Would you like to come back to the house for something to eat before you go back to the bay?"

"Thank you for asking but I can't. We have an engagement party at Angelo's tonight. It is Charlie's friend Bianca and her fiancée. Charlie has organised it as a surprise for them. We were going to come back from the city for it."

"Oh no, I have not got them a present," Ruby said.

"Don't worry. I will tell them you helped Charlie plan the party." Brax replied. Brax hugged Ruby before he said his goodbyes to them. He watched as Michelle drove Ruby out of the hospital car park. Brax started to make his way back to the transport Interchange to catch the bus back to Summer Bay.

Brax went straight to Angelo's to see how preparations for the engagement party were going. He walked in to find Cheryl and Heath sat at the bar drinking. "What are you two doing here?" Brax asked them.

"Can't a mother have a drink with her son?" Cheryl asked. She sounded slightly the worst for wear. Heath turned round and smirked at his brother.

"This place is closed for a private party and you aint having free grog." Brax replied. "Will you finish up and leave." Brax walked around the restaurant. He checked the work of his staff. They had set it up just how Charlie had planned it. As he finished his check he watched Heath walk their mother out of the place.

Brax walked back to the house he shared with Casey and Heath. He let himself in and went to the fridge. He opened it too find some leftovers. He picked the dish out of the fridge and found a fork. He finished off the food before he went to have a shower. When he had his shower he put on a black button down shirt to go with his black trousers. He finished getting ready. He walked out into the living area to find Heath had got back from taking Cheryl home.

Brax picked up his keys from where Heath had tossed them. "Stay away from the bar tonight do you hear me? Brax said to his brother. Heath grunted his reply at his brother. As Brax left Heath was staring at the television a bottle of beer in his hand. Brax got back to the bar just as the happy couple were arriving so they could start greeting their guests. Brax spent the evening working behind the bar serving drinks. Half way through the evening Bianca came over to him. She hesitated before she asked Brax how Charlie was.

"She is doing fine. Charlie is starting to get better." "Will you thank her for this? She is a better friend than I deserve." Bianca paused. "I know you were looking after Charlie that day when you and Liam crashed into each other. I can see that now." Bianca smiled at Brax before she turned away from him before he could reply.

The following morning Brax after he had taken Casey to the bus stop to go to the city was putting the recycling out form the previous night. As he finished the second box acting Sergeant Watson approached him. Brax stood up and faced her.

"Mr Braxton, can I speak to you for a minute please? In private would be better." Brax nodded at her and led her inside and upstairs into Angelo's.

Brax offered her a seat but she refused. "I am just letting you know we arrested two men yesterday. They were the two men who we have suspected of following you in an attempt to find out were Charlie was.

"They haven't talked but we found enough evidence on them to prove that they are linked to Geoffrey King. They are going to the city to be questioned by the organised crime unit. Hopefully they will realise it is in their best interests to cooperate.

"How is Charlie?"

"She is starting to get better. They are hoping to bring her around next week." Brax replied.

"You will still need to be careful when you next visit. Park your ute and go into the city by public transport."

"I will be a careful. I will drive around a bit then leave the bay."

Watson said goodbye to Brax and left the bar.

Angelo's was busy all weekend. A busy lunchtime followed by an evening opening on Saturday kept Brax busy. He was glad by the time he closed early on Sunday evening he felt shattered. Ruby had kept him informed of how Charlie was. He asked her how she and Casey had enjoyed their day together. They had had a good day together. She thanked Brax for paying for their lunch. He was just pleased that they had a good day.

5 am Monday Morning

Brax was fast asleep in his bed. Suddenly he was aware his phone was ringing. He rolled over and half asleep picked up his phone and answered it.

"Hello," He said sleepily.

"Good morning Brax. This is Doctor Jones. I am just ringing you to let you know that the drugs keeping Charlie sedated have now finished. I think you should come sooner rather than later. The medication we gave her to keep her calm when she wakes up will keep her a sleep a little while yet. I am going to ring Ruby and her Aunt in about thirty minutes."

"Thank you doc. I will see you when I get to the hospital."

"I will see you when you get here. Bye."

"Bye" Brax replied. He hung up his phone. Brax threw back the covers. He picked some clean clothes up and headed for the bathroom to have a shower. When he had finished he went into Casey's room to tell him he was going to the city. Casey grunted his reply and rolled over. Not stopping for breakfast Brax headed out and jumped into his ute. He drove off in the opposite way he should have gone if he was going to the city. He made several changes of direction before he headed off towards the city.

As he hit the outskirts of the city the sun was rising as thought was welcoming not only a new day but a new start to his and Charlie's life. Brax parked in the city before continuing his journey to the hospital first by foot and then he jumped on a bus that stopped outside the hospital.

Brax walked into the hospital and headed towards the hospital coffee shop. He bought himself a coffee before heading towards ICU. When he got there he showed the guards his id before they let him in to the unit.

He walked towards were Ruby was sat with Michelle and an older man. Ruby got up and walked towards him. Brax hugged her. "Hi Ruby. Todays the big day huh."

"Hi Brax. Are you ready for mum to wake up?" Ruby asked him.

Brax nodded. Ruby led him towards the couple sat on the chairs. Ruby introduced Brax to her Uncle Bob. They shook hands. Brax then joined them on the chairs to wait for Charlie to wake up.

Suddenly Dr Jones came out of Charlie's room. "Good morning everyone. I'm sorry for the early start but I wanted you all here just in case Charlie woke early. Would you all like to come in and sit with Charlie? It might help her wake up a bit quicker. I am sorry I am going to be here with you so I can remove the tube when she wakes."

Everyone got up from the chairs and followed Ruby into Charlie's room. As they walked in everyone said morning to Charlie. They had been there quite a while. Dr Jones was keeping an eye on Charlie. He monitored her vital signs carefully. Suddenly Dr Jones moved to Charlie's side quickly. Her family crowded round the bottom of her bed.

Dr Jones spoke to Charlie quietly. "Hello Charlie. I'm Doc Jones. You are in Saint Thomas' Hospital in the city. I have some people here who are desperate for you to wake up.

"Now I am going to remove your breathing tube. When I say cough I want you to cough as hard as you can. Ok." Charlie nodded her head. "Right then Charlie, here we go. Give me one very big cough. Now!"

Charlie gave one very big cough. As she did so Dr Jones removed her breathing tube. He threw the tube away and then he picked up a cup of water. "Can you take some very small sips of water to begin with." The doc helped Charlie have a small drink. The doctor stepped back to reveal Charlie's worried family staring at her. Ruby was the first one to move. She raced to her Mums side.

She bent down to her. "Mum, you are alright….." Ruby's voice tailed off as she hugged her Mum. Charlie's one arm not attached to a drip went round her daughter's neck and hugged her tight. Michelle and Bob watched the happy reunion. Michelle stood to one side and gently pushed Brax so he was stood behind Ruby.

Ruby stood up and let Brax take her place in front of Charlie. She smiled at Brax before he bent down and kissed her. Her good arm snaked around Brax's neck and held him tight. Her other arm moved from her side and gripped his shirt has best as she could. He moved his face so he could speak to her quietly.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I love you."

Charlie replied as best she could. She sounded like she had a bad case of laryngitis. After several minutes Charlie released Brax. He moved as far as Charlie would let him. When her Aunt and Uncle approached her Brax moved out of the way so they could hug their niece. Brax and Ruby moved to either side of Charlie so they could hold her hand. Dr Jones watched the happy reunions with a smile on his face. This was one of the good days in his job. Days like this made his job worthwhile. He was glad that this had turned out alright. He thought back to that first day and he thought back to that call off his old friend Sid Walker. Sid's initial thoughts were that Charlie might not make it. Sid knew that she would be in good hands with his old med school friend.

He watched them for a little while. Then he spoke. "Now we need to do some tests on Charlie. I hate to say this but I would like you to come back this afternoon. Charlie will have had more time to get her voice back and Charlie can have some food as well."

"What time can we come back?" Ruby asked.

"About two o'clock." Dr Jones replied.

They all said goodbye to Charlie reluctantly. She held onto to Brax's hand until the last minute. All four of them walked out of the hospital together. As they got outside into the morning sun Michelle turned to Brax. "Would you like to come back with us? I can do something to eat and then we can come back in the afternoon."

Brax said yes he would come back with them. Bob drove them back to their house. While Michelle made lunch Bob talked to Brax. He asked him about his restaurant and how he met Charlie. Again like the other day Brax felt it wasn't an interrogation but a caring Uncle asking his niece's boyfriend the questions he should. As they were finishing their meal Charlie's cousin Chris turned up to find out how Charlie was. Michelle told her son about Charlie waking up and that they were going back in the afternoon. He was pleased and told his Mum he would ring his sister Anna in Perth.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am sorry that I have not updated recently. I have given you a longer chapter to compensate. I will try to update later in the week. Two train journeys are good for thinking as to were I am going next with this story.**

While everyone was getting acquainted at Michelle's house Charlie was undergoing some tests just to check that everything was fine. She had an MRI scan to check that the nerve damage that Dr Jones had suspected was down to post op swelling was just that. When he did the test to check her reflexes he teased her that maybe Brax would get a better response. He explained to her that the first night she was in hospital that the staff had to prise Brax away from her bedside when they first started to do her obs. He told her that Brax was her unofficial bodyguard as well as her colleagues from Yabbie Creek Police station. Charlie smiled when she heard this.

Charlie had her first meal since she was shot that lunchtime. Soup followed by a big dish of Ice cream. Dr Jones told her that she would be on a soft diet for a day or two until she found it easier to swallow. He also told her that tomorrow she would move to another part of the unit before she went to rehab.

Ruby led everyone back to Charlie's room. She walked quickly to get there as though she did not want to be parted from her Mum any longer than necessary. Brax and her Aunt and Uncle followed in her wake. Brax found it amusing. Not many teenagers would want to be in a hurry to spend time with their Mum. But then not many teenagers had been through what Ruby had been through this last week.

After going through security Ruby hurried into her mum's room. For the first time since she was shot Charlie was sat in a chair. Apart from the tests she had had the nurses had helped Charlie have a shower and wash her hair. Dr Jones was sat in the room talking to her. Ruby dashed straight up to her and hugged her.

"Mum, how are you?" Ruby asked her Mum.

"I am feeling better than I did this morning." Charlie replied. Her voice was still husky but it was better than the croaky words that she had spoken with that morning. Ruby sat down on the chair at one side of Charlie. She still held her mother's hand.

Brax followed Ruby in saying hello to Charlie. He put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. They broke apart and Brax leant his head on Charlie's head gently. "Hey, you look better."

"Brax, I feel it." Charlie then glanced down at Brax's hand. She saw the bruises that she unknowingly inflicted on Brax the other day. "What happened to your hand Brax?"

Brax grinned at her before he answered. "Sergeant you had quite a grip on me the other day."

"That is true Charlie." Dr Jones told her. "I was worried in case you would not let Brax go and I'd have to keep him in as well."

Everyone laughed at the doctor's comment. Brax moved into the chair next to Charlie. Her Aunt and Uncle said their hellos to her. Michelle hugged her niece as though she did not want to let her go. Charlie was her only link to her much missed elder sister Elsie. There might have been a large gap between them but it had not stopped her worshiping her sister. She had always been close to Elsie and had enjoyed the same close relationship with Charlie.

Once everyone had settled down in the chairs Doctor Jones filled them all in on what was going to happen in the next few days with Charlie.

"Charlie, you will be moved out of here tomorrow to our halfway ward. Then you will be moved to the rehab place run by the police. There they can continue to guard you. We will start rehab here tomorrow. The physios will come and see you tomorrow and start getting you walking. The more you do here the quicker you will get through the police rehab centre. I have heard from previous members of the police force that I have had dealings with they have told me that they are very tough on you.

"All the tests you had this morning have come back fine. The MRI scan shows nice and clear. So once you move to the other part of the ward my job will be nearly done. Once you have finished rehab that will be my job done. I will see you before you leave. Do you have any questions?" He asked.

"I have one I would like to ask." As Charlie spoke to Dr Jones she watched Brax out of the corner of her eye. "Will I still be able to surf?"

"Yes you will still be able to surf. That will be no problem."

"Good. I couldn't before." Charlie replied. Everyone laughed. Ruby and Brax laughed the loudest knowing that Charlie had never wanted to surf.

Dr Jones laughed as well. "Goodbye for now." Dr Jones bent down and shook Charlie's hand and left the room. He turned back before he left the room completely to see one very happy group of people.

They all spent the afternoon chatting to each other. Brax and Ruby kept hold of Charlie's hands. They only let go when she wanted a drink. Half way through the afternoon the nurses brought Charlie and her visitors some drinks. Charlie also had another dish of ice cream to help her throat. Just as visiting times ended for the afternoon Michelle persuaded Ruby to give Charlie and Brax some time together without anyone else there.

As they left Ruby said to them, "Behave yourselves." Everyone laughed.

Brax smiled at Charlie. "I'm sorry this has happened Charlie."

"Brax I knew what I was doing. It is not your fault."

"No it is Heaths fault. If he hadn't raided Jakes crop none of it would have happened. There are times I could kill him." Brax dropped his head down for a minute.

Charlie let him be quiet for a minute before asking him, "Are you coming to see me tomorrow? I doubt they will let me have any visitors when I go to rehab."

Brax lifted his head up and smiled at her. "Yeah." He replied softly. "You won't be able to keep me away."

"Good. I am glad." Charlie paused. "How did Bianca's engagement party go?"

"It went well. Everything was just as you planned. Maybe you should come home and help plan the wedding. They are planning to get hitched next year."

"It depends on the trail. As they have Jake and his gang it depends on how long they get jailed for. Inspector Joyce rang today and asked when he could see me. He's coming tomorrow."

"Do you want me here?"

"No, I shall be fine." As Charlie replied the nurse came in to see if Charlie still had visitors. Brax leant over and kissed Charlie goodbye.

"I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Bye Brax." Charlie watched as he got up and walked out of the room. As he got to the door he turned and waved to her. He got outside the room and rejoined Ruby and her Aunt and Uncle. They left the hospital together. They said their goodbyes outside and went their separate ways.


	15. Chapter 15

The following morning after breakfast the nursing staff moved Charlie into another room. Being away from the main part of the ward it was quieter. The room overlooked the gardens to the side of the hospital. Charlie was settling in after her first session of physio when Inspector Joyce turned up to see her.

He sat down next to her. In his hands he had a pile of papers. "Charlie I hope you are now starting to feel better. I am sorry that we were not told that Pirovic had been released from jail. The person responsible for not telling us is now facing disciplinary action. It is highly likely that they will be sacked.

"Jake Pirovic has admitted your shooting. He did plead guilty but tried to a deal to get a lighter sentence by saying his lawyer was a drug user. We did not believe him. He will be kept in jail until he is a very old man or no longer deemed a threat to you or your family."

Charlie nodded her head. "Good. I am glad. What about his lawyer and the drugs?"

"She denied it and we believed her. We had no reason not to."

"What about when she lied in connection with the petrol station robbery?" Charlie asked. "Did you ask for a blood test?"

"No we did not. I will ask the law society to keep an eye on her and make them aware of the allegations." Inspector Joyce paused before he asked Charlie the next question. "What are you going to do about Heath Braxton's drug charges? He should be charged with dealing if not possession."

"Did he have enough on him to count as dealing? If it is possession he could claim it was for personal use and he could claim it was an opportunistic sale."

"I will check on it and get back to you when you are in rehab. I hope you are not going to let him off because of your connection with his elder brother."

"No, I want to do right by his daughter. She lost her mum a few months ago and she could lose her dad because he was stupid enough to sell drugs."

As he listened to Charlie speak the Inspector felt sad. He was losing one of his best officers. Officers who had that natural instincts when it came to dealing with criminals were far and few between.

They finished up their meeting by Charlie signing some papers to do with her leaving the force.

"After you have been to rehab and they decide you aren't fit enough to return to work as an officer even though you have resigned you will get your full pension. Officially you were on duty when you were shot so technically you are still part of the force. It depends on what they say.

"What are you going to do when you get out of rehab?"

"I don't know. We were supposed to be starting afresh in the city but I don't know what we will do."

"It might be dangerous for you to return to the bay for a while. At least until Pirovic has been put in a top security jail. We arrested two gang members of Geoffrey King last week. They were following Mr Braxton. We assume they were trying to find you and use you to force Braxton to sell his restaurant to King. We have handed them over to the Organised Crime Unit. We think they may have been helping Pirovic. But investigations are still underway. I am hoping they start talking soon. But King has not been spotted in the Bay since I caught him talking to Braxton last week.

"We got them on possession and having an illegal firearm as well. They had weighing scales and some drugs on them so they will go down even if they don't talk.

"I am hoping the flea in the ear I gave him has done the trick.

Goodbye for now. I will probably see you during your spell in rehab." Inspector Joyce saluted Charlie and left the room.

Charlie watched him go. She sat and thought about what had happened. She did not blame Brax. She knew what she was getting into by being involved with him. Charlie never thought she would give up her career for someone who she loved so deeply. She thought about the sacrifices that Brax had made. That he gave up being part of a gang that he had been involved in all his life. Because being in that gang gave him the security that his mother never gave him or his brothers.

That afternoon only Ruby and Brax visited her. When they met up outside the hospital Ruby told Brax that her Aunt and Uncle had decided not to visit to give them some space. The three of them spent the afternoon talking and laughing. Twenty minutes before visiting time was over Ruby stood up and said to her mum.

"Aunty Michelle says I have got give you two sometime on your own. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ruby bent down and hugged her mum goodbye. "See you tomorrow." Ruby picked up her handbag and left them on their own.

As Ruby left them they both smiled at each other. Brax had kept hold of Charlie's hand throughout the visit. Brax spoke first.

"What did Inspector Joyce have to say to you this morning?"

"He told me about the two men they have arrested when they found they were following you to get to me.

"He told me about Pirovic trying to make out that his lawyer was a user. He tried to use that as a lever to get a lighter sentence." As Charlie said this she saw Brax's face change and harden. She touched his face gently and told him, "He will only be released when he is an old man or no longer a threat to us. It will be fine."

"He hurt you Charlie. I ain't gonna forgive him ever." He placed his hand on hers.

"It's over. We can start anew when I get out of rehab. Once Pirovic has sentenced we can start again." Charlie lent forward and kissed Brax. After a few minutes they broke apart. "Joyce told me it might be better for me to stay in the city for a while until its safe for me to visit the bay."

"What do we do if I can't sell Angelo's? It could take months."

"We'll make that decision when it happens. I don't mind as long as I am with you." Charlie lent forward again and kissed Brax again.

They broke apart. "I have missed you, Charlie. How long will you be in rehab?"

"I don't know. From what the physios said this morning it won't be long. They got me up walking this morning." Charlie paused. "Inspector Joyce came to see me this morning. He asked me about charging Heath for selling drugs. It is going to depend on how much he had on him."

"I'm not going to bail him out this time Charlie. He is going to have to stand on his own two feet. It is about time he did. Now where did we get to?" Brax smiled at her and lent towards Charlie and kissed her again. Brax left after visiting hours had finished. When he got outside the room Ruby wasn't waiting for him. He found her outside sat in the sun having a drink of water.

"You alright Rubes?" Brax asked her sitting down next to her on the bench. "Are you finding this too much?"

"Brax, I just miss my Mum being around. I hate seeing her there in hospital. I'm just glad that Mum is off to rehab in the next few days."

"I'm sorry Ruby. This is partly my fault. If your Mum hadn't got involved with me then this wouldn't have happened….."Brax tailed off.

"Brax, Mum is happy with you. She is far happier with you than she was with Angelo. She had to have counselling to help her move in with him. Mum was happy to move in with you. I have never known her happier than she has been with you.

"I am just feeling sorry for myself."

"When you come back to the bay you know you can come and stay with me if you don't fancy going back to Leah's."

"I might come back when Mum is in rehab. I can come up at the weekends and see her or we can." Ruby stood up. "I'd better get back to Aunt Michelle's or she will start to worry if I am not home soon. Can you say hi to Casey for me?"

"Yeah sure I can." Brax stood up next to Ruby. He bent down and hugged her. "Things will be fine Ruby. Be careful going back to your Aunts."

"Thank you Brax. I'll see you tomorrow." Ruby walked off towards her Aunts Yellow car. Brax watched her drive off before he walked to where he had parked his ute and drove back to the bay.

**I will try to update later on in the weekend.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter. I am sorry I am a day late.**

The next day Brax arrived to find that he was the only visitor. Ruby didn't arrive until visiting had been going for thirty minutes. She came breezing in "Hi Mum. I hope you have been behaving yourselves." Charlie and Brax smiled at her.

Charlie gripped Brax's hand before taking a deep breath and speaking to them. "I have something to say. Doctor Jones told me this morning I am going to rehab the day after tomorrow. I will come home at the weekends and stay at Michelle's."

Ruby bent down and hugged her mum. "I can come up at weekends and see you." Ruby turned to Brax, "Can a have a lift back to the bay after visiting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure Ruby. We can stop off on the way and get something to eat. The offer to stay with us still stands or are you going back home to stay with Leah?"

"I rang Leah last night and told her I will be back tomorrow. She said my room is already.

"Mum she only unpacked my stuff as she does not know what to do about your things. I said you wouldn't know until you were out of rehab."

"When Inspector Joyce came to see me the other day he thought it was safer to stay in the city until Jake and his gang have been sentenced. Because of what he did to me he won't be out for a long time. I don't know about his gang. The Inspector is coming to see me when I am in rehab and he will tell me more. The trails might be before Christmas or they might just have one trail. Because Jake has pleaded guilty he might just get taken to court just to be sentenced." Charlie paused before she continued. "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

Both Ruby and Brax said yes at the same time. Brax squeezed her hand.

"Brax, how is the restaurant sale going? " Charlie asked him.

"Not too good. Apart from King no one has come near it. Heath thought he should run it for me when we come to the city. I'd rather close it than let him run it. Liam would do a better job. If we decide not to stay in the bay I can commute. We can do what you want to."

"I don't mind whatever happens. I was coming to the city because I thought we were over. If Ruby goes to Uni in Yabbie Creek we could stay in the bay. Shall we see what happens?"

"Yes we can." Brax paused. "I will go were ever you go." He smiled at her.

Ruby laughed at them. "Listen to you two." She shook her head at her Mum and her boyfriend.

The three of them spent the rest of the visiting time talking. Brax spent some of it teasing Ruby about what she said and about him and Charlie. As visiting time finished Brax and Ruby said goodbye to Charlie. Ruby hugged and kissed her Mum goodbye before she left Brax to say goodbye to Charlie on his own.

Brax joined Ruby outside Charlie's room. They walked out the hospital together. The following day they had one last visit with Charlie. Ruby left Brax to say goodbye to Charlie. As he left she tried not to cry. She did not know how long it would be until she saw him again.

Brax took Ruby back to Summer Bay with him. They stopped on the way back to have a meal. When they got back to the Bay he dropped her off at Leah's. He helped her carry her bags inside.

The following morning Charlie was transferred to the rehab centre. They gave her a room on the first floor. The following morning the hard work began. After she was assessed the physios began their work. Each day she worked hard. Weekends were spent with her Aunt. Ruby came up from the Bay each Saturday. One weekend Brax went to see Charlie on his own. Her Aunt and Uncle had gone to Perth to see their daughter Anna. Brax went to care for her and spend some time together.

While they spent some time together Charlie told him that Jake had been sent to jail indefinitely. Charlie told Brax that he will only be released when he is considered no danger to me or my family. The gang will go on trial after Christmas.

Michelle and Bob spent some time planning Christmas on their journey to Perth. They made plans and when they came back to Sydney and started putting their plans into operation.

They helped Charlie do her Christmas shopping. Michelle and Charlie had some fun wrapping one particular present. By Christmas Eve Michelle's plans had come together. Charlie had finished rehab the day before. For Michelle that was one Christmas present you couldn't wrap up. Charlie had gone to bed early. The hard work she had done at rehab had left her tired and worn out. Michelle was pleased because she would not see her surprise arrive. Ruby and Casey arrived about nine o'clock. Brax arrived about 11.30pm. Michelle had waited up for him. When he brought his things in he gave Michelle some bottles he had brought from the restaurant. She thanked him but told him it was fine to just have bought himself.

**Christmas Morning.**

Brax joined everyone in the kitchen. Michelle was serving breakfast. On the side there was a tray. Michelle turned to Brax and asked him,

"Can you take this tray to the room next to yours? I am a little busy at the moment and it will be a great help to me. Thank you."

Brax picked the tray up and walked back towards his room. He thought it a little odd that he was asked to do this. Michelle watched him leave the kitchen and then beckoned Ruby to follow Brax. Ruby, Casey and Bob followed Brax along to his room. They watched him knock on the door and open it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Home and Away never acknowledges Christmas in any shape or form. So here is my take on Christmas even though it is June! **

Brax walked along the corridor back to his room. He wondered slightly why Michelle had asked him to do this. He tapped on the door and gently opened it. When he saw who was led in the bed asleep a big smile broke across his face.

As Brax walked into the room Charlie was suddenly aware someone was in her room. She turned over and looked up. She gave Brax the same big smile that he was giving her. As they stood and stared at each other Michelle encouraged Ruby to follow Brax. Ruby peered around Brax. She saw her Mum.

"Happy Christmas Mum." Ruby said. She went around Brax to her Mums side and hugged her. Brax followed her putting down Charlie's mug of coffee on the little table at the side of her. Brax then hugged Charlie wishing her a happy Christmas as he did so.

"Charlie are you ok to get yourself up?" Her Aunt asked her.

Yes I am. They would not have let me out of rehab if I could not." She replied. "Happy Christmas, Aunty."

"Happy Christmas, Charlie" Michelle and her husband said together. "Breakfast will be soon, ok?" Michelle told Charlie. At that they left Charlie to get herself up. While she was doing that Michelle started cooking breakfast. She was just putting the food on the table when Charlie joined them. She sat down next to Brax. Her Aunt handed Charlie her breakfast and another mug of coffee.

Charlie looked down at Brax's left hand. She noticed from his wrist running down to his index finger was a tattoo she had not seen before. It said **Cara oe mo chroi. **Charlie grabbed Brax's hand and looked at the new Tatt.

"Is that new Brax?" Charlie asked. "What does it mean?"

Before Brax could answer Casey spoke. "He won't tell anyone Charlie. Me and Ruby asked the other day and he wouldn't answer."

Brax grinned at Charlie. "Nah. I might tell you later." He then leant over to Charlie and whispered, "Much later." Charlie smiled at him. They all continued eating breakfast. After they had finished Brax and Casey helped Michelle clear up the breakfast things. When they had finished they joined Charlie, Ruby and Bob in the main living area. Once everyone had settled down they started to exchange presents. Brax had given Michelle and Bob presents from both Casey and himself. Brax had bought Charlie some jewellery. It matched the necklace he bought for her birthday. As she opened it he thought about what they had been through since then. They had finished when Bob had got up and walked out the room. He came back in carrying wrapped up what suspiciously looked like a surf board. He placed it on the floor between Charlie and Brax.

Charlie turned to Brax. "Happy Christmas, Brax. I hope it is alright." Brax knelt down and ripped the paper of the surf board. He stared at the surf board once he had removed the paper from it. Charlie had bought Brax one of the best surf boards on the market.

Brax stared at his girlfriend in shock. He stood up and knelt down in front Charlie and hugged her. "Thank you Charlie. I love you." He whispered in her ear.

Charlie grinned at Brax. "Ruby spoke to Casey the other day about the best board you can have. Happy Christmas, Brax."

Michelle watched them with a smile on her face. She had not seen Charlie this happy before. Even when she met Angelo when he was with Charlie there was not this connection that she saw watching Charlie with Brax.

She indicated with her head to Bob and he followed her out into the kitchen. As they left they could hear the four of them talking. As Michelle started preparing the Christmas meal they were having at lunchtime she started to talk to her husband.

"It's nice to see Charlie so happy. What do you think of Brax?"

"Well we have not seen her that happy before. He seems to care for her and that is all that matters. Charlie told us he had to make sacrifices in his life to be with her so I think that says it all." He paused. "Are you alright here otherwise I am going to join the others."

Michelle nodded her head and Bob left to join the others in the living area. He joined in the general chat. Bob asked Brax and Casey about their surfing. He teased Charlie about learning to surf.

Charlie laughed at him. "No way. That's Ruby's area of expertise."

"Charlie you should learn." Bob teased her. Everyone laughed. When Michelle came in Bob told her that he thought Charlie should learn to surf.

Michelle agreed. "It will help with your recovery. It might do you good to get out in the fresh air and the sea. I am sure Brax would be a good teacher." Charlie shook her head and laughed some more. After a while everyone moved outside to sit by the pool.

Michelle encouraged everyone to change and use the pool. Charlie changed into a jagged black and white patterned one piece.

"Mum when did you buy that?" Ruby asked.

Charlie smiled at her daughter. "Brax bought it for me the other week when he came to stay." Ruby and Casey grinned at Brax.

"So that is where you disappeared to," Ruby teased him. "That was why my Mums phone was turned off that weekend." Ruby and Casey jumped into the pool before Brax could get to them for teasing him. For about an hour everyone had fun in the pool.

After lunch everyone went back into the living area to relax. About 3pm the front door rang. It was Morag to visit Charlie and Ruby. She walked into the living room. She wished everyone happy Christmas before realising that Brax and Casey were sat in the room. Her cold Hello Mr Braxton summed her attitude up immediately.

She sat down in an easy chair. "Charlie how are you?"

"I'm better now Morag. I'm a bit full after lunch, but then I think we all are."

"Have you finished with rehab? What are you going to do for work? I can see if I can find you work in the firm I work for as you are now staying in the city."

"Thank you Morag. I have finished with rehab. Uncle Bob has lined me up with a temporary part time job where he works until I know what Brax and I are going to do."

At the mention of Brax's name Morag grimaced. "I thought Mr Braxton had done enough already Charlie."

Michelle trying to be the good hostess offered Morag a drink or something else but Morag turned her down. Bob sat listening to Morag's bitterness in her voice. As he did so he was watching Brax out of the corner of his eye. He saw the young man who had impressed him each time he had met him bow his head slightly and stare at the carpet. Michelle gave Morag twenty minutes of her time before she suddenly got up. Announcing that she had the start of a headache she left the room to go and lie down. After forty minutes Morag stood up.

"Charlie I am going to go. I am due at my friends for a meal in an hour. Have a happy Christmas. Perhaps we could meet up on New Year's Eve? Goodbye Ruby, Bob. I can see myself out." Ignoring Brax and Casey she left the room and let herself out. As she left Charlie for once was glad to see the back of her stepmother. Bob murmured to himself that maybe she should visit on Halloween. After Morag's visit had soured the day for everyone Bob suggested everyone go outside and enjoy the fresh air and the sun. When they got outside Bob realised Charlie was not with them. He turned back and went to see where she was. Charlie like her Aunty had decided to go for a lie down.

Bob joined everyone outside. Ruby and Casey had found some shade at the side of the pool and were sat with their feet in the pool. Brax sat on one of the chairs. He was slumped back with his eyes closed as though he was deep in thought. Bob thought after Morag's visit it would be best if he let everyone sit quiet for a while. Sometime later Bob got up and went and himself and Brax a drink of bourbon each. He walked over to Brax and gave him the drink. Brax nodded his thanks.

Bob took the opportunity to sit down next to Brax. He watched as Brax took a large sip of his drink. Before he could speak to Brax it was Brax that spoke to him.

"I'm sorry about Morag upsetting everyone. She is against Charlie being with me and us spending our future together."

"Brax you do not have to apologise. I am telling you know that Charlie is happier than I have ever seen her.

"There have always been bad feelings between Michelle and Morag. We think that Elsie suspected that Ross had a fling with Morag while they were still married.

"I am glad that Charlie has found happiness with you. It is good to see her happy. I am sure that Michelle won't mind me saying this. The first time she met you she came home and said to me how she was impressed with you and that you seemed to care for Charlie and Ruby a great deal. That Brax is all that matters.

"Would you like another drink? Perhaps we could have another one while we prepare the food for tonight. As Michelle has gone to lie down maybe we can surprise her by sorting everything out. While we do that you can tell me all about your restaurant."

Brax and Bob worked together preparing the sandwiches for the evening meal. As they did Bob asked Brax about his restaurant. Brax told him about how he came to be first part owner and then how in buying Angelo out becoming the owner completely. He told Bob how he had encouraged Angelo to change from selling Tappas to adding pizzas and pasta to the menu. They had just finished their work when Michelle came into the kitchen. She stared at the work the two men had done with a smile on her face.

"Thank you both of you." She said. She hugged and kissed her husband and then did the same to Brax. Just as they were putting the food into the fridge to keep cool until they could eat it later Casey came into the kitchen with his phone. He held it out to Brax mouthing at him "Its Mum." Brax took the phone off Casey. As he did so Michelle and Bob left the kitchen so that they could talk to their Mum in privacy.

"Happy Christmas, Mum." Brax said. Brax pulled a face in response to Cheryl's response. "It sounds like you are having a good time at Aunt Sues." He listened to his mother's drunken talk. She sounded very slurred. He handed the phone back to Casey and let him finish off talking to Cheryl and say goodbye to her. Brax picked up what was left of his drink and went back outside to join the others outside.

Brax sat down and thought about his mother for a moment and then compared her to how Michelle had been when she saw that he had helped Bob with the sandwiches. Neither of his parents had ever treated him or his brothers like that. He watched Casey come out of the house followed by Charlie. Casey went back and sat by Ruby. Charlie walked past him touching his shoulder as she did so and sat in the chair next to him.

About 5pm Charlie's cousin Chris turned up with his girlfriend Gayle and her family. There was a fresh round of present giving. Chris had bought Brax and Casey a joint present. Brax was shocked that someone who he had only met briefly had bought them a present. As the sun when down on Christmas Day Michelle served the sandwiches for the evening meal.

Charlie went to bed not long after Chris, his girlfriend and her family left. Charlie had been asleep for a while when she was aware of someone in the room with her. She lifted her head to find that Brax was quietly getting undressed. He slid into bed beside her. Charlie snuggled into the crook of his arm.

"Brax," She said softly. "What does your new tattoo say?"

Brax didn't answer for a moment. He was pretending to be asleep. Charlie slowly started tracing out the words Blood and Sand on his chest. His arm tightened around her briefly. Brax lay still for a moment breathing deeply as though he was trying to pluck up courage to tell her.

Charlie felt him take a deep breath then he spoke. "Charlie, I had it done the other week. It means love of my life or soul mate in Gaelic." Charlie lifted her head up and stared at Brax. Even with no light on she could see he was staring at the ceiling. Charlie moved her hand from his chest and touched his face.

Charlie spoke softly. "Brax that is…"She trailed off unable to put into words how she felt about what he had just said to her. Brax just moved his head and kissed her. Slowly the kiss started to deepen…..


	18. Chapter 18

The following morning Casey and Ruby had joined Bob and Michelle in the kitchen for breakfast. They were all discussing the plans to spend the day at the beach. Michelle suddenly got up from the table. "Charlie and Brax are not awake yet. I will go and give them both a call." As she said this Casey and Ruby exchanged looks both guessing that Brax was with Charlie. Michelle poured two mugs of coffee and left to the kitchen to go to Charlie's room. Her hunch was like Ruby and Casey that she would find her niece with her boyfriend.

She tapped on Charlie's door first and then opened it. There she found Charlie asleep in Brax's arms. Her head lay in the crook of his shoulder and her one arm lay across his chest. Brax's arms were tightly wrapped around Charlie as though he was keeping her safe from danger.

"Morning, sleepyheads. I've brought you some coffee." She placed the mugs down on the little table at the side of Charlie's bed. Brax woke before Charlie. "Thank you." Michelle left them to get up in their own time.

When Charlie and Brax joined the others to have their breakfast Casey asked Charlie, "Did Brax tell what his new tattoo meant?"

"Yes he did Casey. But he asked me not to tell anyone and that it was for me to know only." Charlie replied. She knew Brax hadn't said that but until she got used to what it meant she did not want to tell anyone.

After breakfast everyone helped Michelle clean up before a lunch was packed to take to the beach with them. Brax was desperate to use his new board. When they arrived at the beach they unpacked the cars and found a spot on the beach. While Charlie went to hire boards for Ruby and Casey, Brax had run into the water to give his board a go. As Ruby and Casey sorted themselves out so that could head off into the water Charlie joined her Aunt and Uncle watching Brax surf. As they did so her cousin Chris and his girlfriend Gayle turned up. He looked out at Brax surfing.

"He is good Charlie. Has he not offered to teach you to surf?"

"Yes he is and he has offered to teach me but it is not my thing." Charlie replied. Chris laughed at her before joining the others in the sea. After a while they had finished surfing. Brax came out of the sea and stuck his board in the sand next to Charlie.

"Thank you Charlie. That board is brilliant. Are you coming in for a swim?" Brax asked her.

"Yes I will." Charlie replied. She stood up and pulled off her sun dress to reveal the swimsuit that Brax had bought for her. He held out her hand and they walked off down to the sea. As she did so she waved to Bob and Michelle.

As they got near to the water Brax suddenly grabbed Charlie and picked her up in his arms. He walked into the water until he was up to his waist in water. "Brax, don't you dare drop me in the water," Charlie said to him. She was doing her best not to laugh. At that Brax lowered himself into the water and let Charlie down gently into the sea. They spent the next hour swimming and splashing water at Ruby and Casey. At one point Chris and his girlfriend joined in and no one knew who was splashing who.

The following morning Brax and Casey said goodbye to their hosts. Michelle hugged both Brax and Casey. She told them they were both welcome any time. Brax hugged and kissed Charlie before he left. As he walked down to his Ute he made sure his new surf board was securely strapped in before they left. Charlie and Ruby watched them as they drove off. Charlie put her arm around Ruby's shoulders as they walked back into Michelle's house.

Later in the day Ruby and Charlie were sat by the pool when Ruby spoke to her mum.

"Charlie what are you going to do after the trail of Jake's gang? Are you coming back to the bay or staying here?"

"I don't know Ruby. If Brax can't sell Angelo's and if the gang are all locked up for a long time I might come back to the bay. The grudge was because I shot Hammer. Jake is inside for a very long time. He will have to prove that he is no danger to any of us."

Ruby thought on what her mum had to say. "Mum can I ask you something. I asked Brax what I should do but he said I should speak to you." Ruby paused. Charlie stared at her daughter. Ruby took a deep breath and then she started to speak. "Mum, ever since you got shot." She paused again. "Mum, I want to defer going to uni for a year. I want to spend some time with you. I nearly lost you, Mum." Ruby bent her head down trying to hide her tears from her Mum.

Charlie lent forward and hugged her daughter. "Ruby you do what you want with Uni. If you want to defer for a year then that is up to you. What are you going to do apart from spending time with me?"

"I don't know yet Mum. I might ask Leah for some shifts or Brax if he will give me some shifts at Angelo's."

Charlie looked at her daughter. "When did you get so smart Ruby Buckton?"

"I don't know Mum. Did you mind that I spoke to Brax about deferring Uni?"

"No I do not mind you talking to Brax. Did you talk to Leah as well or Irene?"

"Irene is too sick Mum. I did not want to bother her. Leah said I should talk to you."

Ruby spent the rest of the Christmas holiday with Charlie. She stayed until a couple of days after the New Year came in.

When Brax and Casey arrived back in the bay from, the city they found Heath unloading beer from his truck. Brax walked up to him and spoke to him. "What are you doing Heath?"

He turned round to speak to his elder brother. "We're having a party here tonight. We got plenty of booze, some hot chicks. Got ta get you over Buckton somehow. Were you been anyway?"

"We were with Charlie and her family in the city." Brax watched Heaths face as he told him he was in the city with Charlie. "Mum went up the coast to see Aunt Babs, you were with Darcy so me and Casey went to the city." Brax pushed past Heath and joined Casey in carrying their bags inside. Brax then went back to his ute and picked up his new board. He carried it inside and put it his room. Having seen Heaths envious glance at the board he did not want him using it. Heath didn't really like Charlie so Brax had no intention of letting him get his hands on his board.

After they had finished unloading the ute Brax went down to the restaurant to see how things were going on with tonight's opening. Brax had decided not to open at lunchtime as it was the Christmas period. He thought maybe people would rather go out for drinks in the evening rather than the daytime. The surf club was quite busy when he got there with the locals spending time on the beach and people coming up from the city to hit the beach or catch a wave or too.

Brax exchanged greetings with John Palmer before he headed up to Angelo's. Even though it was early he started doing some of the preparation for tonight. He started laying the tables putting out glasses and cutlery. He had been working quite a while when Liam turned up.

"Did you have a good Christmas boss? How's Charlie?" Liam asked Brax.

"Charlie is fine. She is staying in the city with her family for now. It depends on what happens with this place. Yeah we had a good Christmas. What 'bout you and Bianca?"

"It was good Brax. Now we just have the wedding to plan."

"You can have this place for your reception at a discount if that is ok with Bianca."

"I'll check with her this afternoon." Brax acknowledged what Liam had said with a nod of his head. After that the two men continued their work in getting the place ready for that night. As they finished Brax turned to Liam.

"Thanks mate. What are you and Bianca doing New Year's Eve? I am thinking of going back to the city to spend the evening with Charlie and her family. There will be a bonus in your wage packet if you do. Let me know when you've made up your mind."

Once they had finished both men left Angelo's. Brax walked down onto the beach to see Casey having a surf. He waited until he had finished to catch him. He watched as he walked towards him.

"Casey I want you to work tonight. Heath is having a party and I don't want you there. We'll be able to party if we go back to the city for New Year's Eve."

Casey nodded. Although he wanted to go he could see his brother's point of view. It would have been no fun without Ruby anyway.

When Brax and Casey got home that night Brax's worst fears were realised. There was loud music blaring out and drunken River Boys lounging around out the front of the house plus an assortment of their girlfriends and girls that had turned up. Brax got out of his ute. He stared at scene in front of him. Heath walked out towards him with a beer in his hand.

"Hey Bro. I got a surprise or two inside for the both of you. Help you both get over the Bucktons." Heath sounded the worse for wear.

Brax glared at him before he replied. "No. the party stops now or take it elsewhere." When Heath did not look like complying Brax walked up the nearest lot of River Boys. "Take it elsewhere now." One look at their former leaders face was enough to make them move. Brax walked inside the house to find more people inside. They took one look at his face and decided to leave. Brax walked over to close the front door to see his brother Heath glaring at him before he followed the others to were ever they took the party. Brax didn't care. He turned round to see the living area was a complete mess. Bottles and beer cans were strewn across the area. Brax silently cursed his brother. No doubt he and Casey would have to clear it up because Heath would not be back until late tomorrow. He looked at Casey to see he was disgusted at the mess. Both brothers headed for their rooms leaving the mess until tomorrow.

It took Brax and Casey a good hour to clear the mess Heath and his party goers had left behind. By the time they had finished Brax was feeling angry towards Heath and was definitely thinking payback time. He and Casey then headed off to the beach to have a surf. After they had finished and showered the sea water off them Brax left Casey to hang out with his friends. Brax walked up the restaurant to see what needed doing. He found that Liam had already started.

Liam turned to his boss. "Hi Brax. Bianca and I have talked about me working New Year's Eve. She is fine with it as we can use the money for the wedding."

Brax smiled. "That's great. You will have Heath as dogsbody. When I got back to the house last night the place was a mess. This my way of punishing him by making him do some work. You will be his boss so it is up to you what he does."

Liam looked at his boss. He had never seen him so annoyed about his brother before. "It will be a pleasure."

"I'll be back before the lunch rush starts alright?" Brax said. He turned around and left the restaurant. When he got back to the house he found Heath sat down watching a sport rerun from the previous night. Brax threw his keys on the table and walked over and leant over Heath.

"You are working New Year's Eve in Angelo's." When Heath started to protest Brax put a hand firmly on his shoulder. "After the mess you left Casey and me to clean up that's the least you owe us." He paused. "And we will be coming back to a tidy place or else."

Brax walked into his room and dialled Charlie's number. "Charlie, we will be coming for New Year's Eve ok."

"Brax that is brilliant. Chris has asked us to join his party at his local restaurant. Is that alright?"

"Yes that is great."

"Casey and Ruby can come with us or go into the city. That will be their choice." Brax and Charlie continued their chat for a few minutes before they hung up.

With Liam working New Year's Eve Brax and Casey went back to the city to spend the time with Charlie and her family. Ruby and Casey went into the city to party leaving Brax and Charlie to go with Bob and Michelle to spend the evening at a local restaurant with Chris and his girlfriend.

As the chimes of midnight struck Brax hugged Charlie. He whispered in her ear, "I love you. This year is going to be so much better than last year. I met this amazing girl at a singles night at Angelo's. I turned my whole life around for her. Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year, Brax. I love you. It was a great year. I too met a great guy. But he did cause me a few problems. I don't regret a thing." Brax hugged Charlie again. Then he gave her the first kiss of 2012.

**I hope you ejoyed the New Year Celebrations.**

** What will 2012 hold in store for our favourite couple. **

** There will be a wedding but not Charlie and Brax yet!**

** Someone returns from the past...do they cause trouble. Plus they get good news that might not be good news for whom it concerns.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

Charlie started her temporary job in the New Year. She worked in the office were her Uncle Bob worked. She spent the morning at work and the afternoons with her Aunt. She was still having counselling from the Police because of the shooting. A couple of days before Bianca's wedding she got a phone call from Inspector Joyce arranging to see her one afternoon when she had no appointments.

He arrived about two thirty in the afternoon. Charlie and Michelle had just finished up clearing after lunch. Charlie was putting the crockery away when the doorbell went. She went to answer the door and let the Inspector in. They went and sat down in the living area. Michelle stuck her head around the door and offered the Inspector a drink but he declined. She shut the door and left them too it.

"Charlie how are you? The reports I got from the rehab unit were very good. They were very pleased at how quick you recovered and the work you put in. They were disappointed to learn that you are leaving the force. Is there any way I can persuade you to stay?"

"I am better now. I am working for my uncle in his office. It is only a temping job as they have a lot of staff on holiday. If I stayed how would feel about me being with Brax?"

The Inspector did not answer. Charlie continued what she was saying. "He does not have a record and he was innocent of the robbery at the petrol station. He is a restaurant owner with dodgy connections. But I guessed that you would not be pleased. I will not be coming back to work but I might be coming back to the bay."

"Charlie there are enough doubts about Braxton to cause problems if you came back. You would eventually lose the support of your colleagues. What do you intend doing?"

"I don't know. Look for a job when I come back to the bay if I come back. But this is not what you came to see me for is it?"

"No, you are right Charlie that is not what I came to see you for. Yesterday afternoon the rest of Pirovics gang were sentenced. Because of what the police found the day of the fire and when they attempted to shoot you they have all gone down for a very long time. It will be at least twenty years before they even considered for parole and that will only be if they are not considered a threat to you."

"Does this mean I will be safe when I visit the bay?" Charlie asked.

"They are all being moved to a maximum security prison in the next few days. So I will think you should be safe. We got the whole gang and it appears that what relatives are around the area have left. Just be careful for a while. " He paused.

"I am sorry that you are finishing Charlie. You are a good officer. My wife said some time ago that you cannot help who you fall in love with. I hope he does not let you down. Take care of yourself Charlie."

"No he will not let me down. He hasn't done since I was shot." The Inspector held out his hand and they shook hands. Charlie walked out into the hallway with him. They both said goodbye before the Inspector opened the front door and let himself out.

Charlie shut the door behind the Inspector. She went and joined her Aunt in the kitchen. She told her what the inspector had told her what had happened to Jakes gang members and how long that they have been sentenced to.

Michelle hugged her niece. "I am glad. They should throw away the key. What will you do now?"

"Inspector Joyce said I had to be careful for a while. I will finish my job for Uncle Bob then make my decision. With Ruby not going to uni this year there is no hurry for me to make any decision. It will depend on Brax selling Angelo's or if he keeps it and we stay in the bay."

"You are welcome to stay as long as you want. It is good to have you here you know. Bob loves having you here. You are like a second daughter to us." Charlie leant over and hugged her Aunt.

**The morning of the wedding.**

It was ten o' clock in the morning. Ruby was walking towards the surf club with Casey. Brax had got them both working putting the finishing touches to Angelo's for the reception tonight. Just as they approached the surf club Ruby's phone started to ring. Pulling it out of her pocket she looked at the name before she answered it. She waved Casey in before she answered it.

"Hi, how are you?" Ruby spoke. Because she did not want anyone from knowing who she was speaking to she did not use the person's name. "Are you coming tonight?" Ruby listened to the reply before asking the person on the other end who was bringing them to the Bay. Ruby finished her conversation before she entered the surf club and went upstairs.

Ruby helped April and Casey decorate Angelo's. They hung fairy lights and streamers up to April's instructions. Halfway through the morning Liam came to check on the work that the three of them were doing. Just as Liam was about to leave Heath turned up and started baiting him over Bianca. Brax hearing the commotion shot out from his office and separated them.

"Liam go now," He ordered. Liam glared at Heath before he took his bosses advice and left. Brax released his grip on Heath.

Brax turned to him, "You know I was hoping you have been adult about this and work tonight. It meant I could have gone to the city but not now. I'm gonna have to work thanks to you. Get out."

Brax followed Heath out of the restaurant and watched Heath drive away. Brax walked towards the beach to clear his head. He could see Liam sat on the beach. Brax walked towards him.

Brax sat down next to Liam. "You alright mate?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just let your brother get to me. He sent April a text wanting to meet her and it upset Bianca. She doesn't want him working tonight."

"He's not working tonight. I've banned him. I'll be working."

"You were going to see Charlie tonight weren't you?"

"Yeah. I was going to surprise her and take her somewhere nice in the city. I'll see you later." Brax got up and left Liam sat on the beach.

Brax walked back to the surf club to see how the work was going on at Angelo's. When he got there he saw that it was all finished. He stared at the work that April had organised. It looked good. Brax smiled to himself when he thought of one day him and Charlie would be getting married. He shook his head and walked over to the bar to check everything was all there for the reception. He decided that as everything was done he would go for a surf and get over the disappointment that he would not be able to see Charlie tonight.

Brax got back to the restaurant about half an hour before the reception was due to start. Leah had just delivered the food that she had prepared at the diner. Two of his waiting staff where helping her sort the food out in the kitchen.

The wedding party was late getting to the restaurant. Brax was working behind the bar pouring the drinks that would be given to people on their arrival. He was glad when the happy couple turned up and Alf started to announce the guests. Once everyone had arrived and started eating the food Brax was kept busy pouring drinks.

Half way through the evening April came up to him. "Where is Heath? I thought he was working tonight." She asked Brax.

"I banned him after he upset your sister. I will give you a bit of advice. Stay away from my brother. He isn't worth it April. He will only mess up your life."

April stared at Brax then turned on her heel and walked out. Brax shook his head. He thought to himself she will learn the hard way that his brother was no good.

Ruby was stood outside the surf club. She was stood by Charlie's car waiting. Suddenly she saw her Aunts bright yellow car pull into the car park space beside her. Her Aunt's car door opened and out stepped her Mum. Ruby and Charlie hugged each other.

"Does he know Ruby that I am coming?" Charlie asked her daughter.

"No Mum he doesn't. Brax was planning on surprising you tonight in the city. But Heath upset Bianca so he had to work."

Michelle got out of the car and unlocked the boot. She picked up Charlie's night bag and handed it to Ruby. Ruby put it in the boot of the car. Michelle hugged both Charlie and Ruby before leaving. They waved their Aunt off before they linked arms and walked into the surf club. Ruby led the way into Angelo's. Charlie hoped she would get in and surprise Brax before he noticed she was there.

Charlie walked up the bar. With the reception in full swing no one had noticed she had arrived yet. She walked quickly up to the bar. Brax was stood with his back to the restaurant when she spoke. "Can I have a white wine please?" She watched as he turned around.

He stared at for a moment before the biggest smile appeared on his face. He walked quickly around the bar and hugged Charlie. As he was doing so Colleen noticed she was there.

"Oh Sergeant Buckton," She spluttered.

At that everyone noticed Charlie was there. One of the first people to come over was the bride and groom. As Bianca hugged her she whispered in her ear, "I am sorry Charlie. Can we be friends again?"

"Yes we can." Charlie replied returning the hug.

Liam hugged Charlie. "I'm glad your back. I had to keep an eye on your man while you were crook you know."

Charlie smiled at Liam. "Thank you Liam. Congratulations for today."

"Thank you for the engagement party." Liam said.

"That was alright. I am just sorry that I was not here."

"What are you going to do now?"

"It depends on Brax as to whether or not he sells this place or keeps it. I don't mind. Especially as Ruby has decided not to go to Uni this year."

As Charlie was talking to Liam and Bianca Ruby brought Charlie's bag in and gave it to Brax. He went and put it behind the bar.

Liam and Bianca left Charlie so they could continue talking to their guests. Other guests spent time chatting to Charlie. Leah spent the most time chatting to Charlie. The house mates caught up. Leah hadn't seen Charlie since she was shot.

Brax stood the other side of the bar listening to his girlfriend's chat with Leah. As he worked serving drinks it was all his ear was tuning into Charlie's voice. When Charlie's glass was empty he filled it back up again.

When he went to fill up the third time Charlie put her hand over her glass. "Brax if I did not know any better I would say you were trying to get me drunk so you…." Charlie's voice trailed off.

Brax grinned at her. "That would be telling wouldn't it? Are you staying tonight or going back to the city?"

"I'll stay if you want. Aunt Michelle only dropped me off." Brax leant over the bar and kissed Charlie.

As the reception wound down after Bianca and Liam left Charlie helped Brax clear the restaurant up. The staff that were helping out said their goodnights and left the couple on their own.

Brax walked back to the bar and picked her bag up. Brax switched the light off and they left the restaurant hand in hand. Brax drove back to his house holding Charlie's hand.

Charlie woke the next morning to find Brax had gone. Thinking at first he'd gone for a surf Charlie rummaged in the bag she had bought with her. Finding what she wanted she put it on and headed out of Brax's room to visit the bathroom. As she came out of the bathroom she could hear voices on the television. She walked into the living area to find Brax and Heath sat on the settee staring at the television screen.

The news announcer was giving details of a serious prison riot that had led to a major fire with several deaths…


	20. Chapter 20

**I hope you enjoy this. **

Charlie stood behind the settee for a minute just watching the news in horror. When Inspector Joyce told her the other day about Jakes gang being sentenced he told her that they would be moving to the prison that was being mentioned on the television. Brax was suddenly aware of Charlie stood behind them. He moved towards Heath so Charlie could sit down next to him.

Heath spoke first. "You're back Buckton. There I was hoping Brax had picked a chick up at the wedding reception last night and here you are."

"If you can't say anything nice to Charlie then you know what to do Heath." Brax said to his brother. Heath then fell silent. All three of them turned to watch the news of the prison fire. The news announcer gave out a phone number for people to ring and said there was no news on the numbers if any casualties there were.

Brax turned to Charlie, "Are you ok. What do you want to eat? Or we can go out for breakfast if you want."

"I am fine with breakfast here. I'll go and shower first."

Brax leant towards her and whispered in her ear, "Can I come and wash your back."

Charlie grinned at the cheeky smile on his face. "If we were on our own I would say yes." She whispered back. Charlie got up and went and showered while Brax got some breakfast.

He and Charlie sat at the table and ate while Heath sat on the settee continuing to watch the news.

"When do you have to be back at work?" Brax asked her.

"Not until Tuesday." Charlie replied.

"Do you fancy going up the coast today and have some lunch. Is Ruby taking you back to the city?"

"Yes I would like to go up the coast. Ruby will take me back tomorrow if you can't."

"Yes I can take you back if you have to go. You can stay all the time you know."

"I would love to stay but Inspector Joyce has told me to be careful for a while."

"Ok. We can do something tomorrow on the way back to the city as well." Brax picked up the plates from the table leaving Charlie to pick up the mugs. They washed up between them before they changed into swim wear under their clothes. They stopped to pick up the surf board Charlie had bought him for Christmas then they were off after loading up the ute. Brax drove up the coast for several hours until he found the beach he wanted. It was a quiet and secluded beach with good surf for beginners.

They unloaded the ute and walked down to the beach. Brax stuck his board into the sand. He grinned at Charlie before he spoke. "Do you fancy a surf lesson?"

"No Brax. It is not my scene. I'd rather watch you surf then have a swim."

"I don't mind teaching you. It'll be fun. I'm a very hands on teacher," Brax smiled cheekily at her when he said this.

"Brax, maybe in the future I will think about it." She gestured towards her stomach. Brax nodded his understanding.

"I'll go for a surf then and then we'll have a swim." Brax turned away from Charlie to head into the surf. Charlie spread her towel on the sand, pulled off her dress to reveal the swimsuit Brax had bought her. She sat down and watched Brax surf. After a while he came out dripping wet. He stuck his board in the sand before putting his hands out to her. "Come on Charlie. Let's go for a swim." He pulled her up before scooping her into his arms he then carried her into the sea. When Brax got to waist height he sunk himself under the waves taking Charlie with him.

It was early evening when Brax and Charlie arrived home. They had stayed out longer than Brax had intended. Ruby was waiting with Casey. As they got out of the ute Ruby dashed out of the house.

"Mum where have you been?" She asked. "Aunt Michelle has been ringing me all day. Inspector Joyce wants to speak to you about the fire."

"My phone is in my bag. You could have rung Brax's phone."

"We did but it said phone unavailable."

"Sorry Rubes." Charlie dashed into the house followed by Brax and the others. She went into Brax's room to get her phone out of her bag. Brax in the meantime had put the takeaway food they had brought home on the table. He was glad that he'd ordered extra when he saw Ruby and Casey.

Brax got Ruby and Casey to lay the table while he put the foil containers on the table. As they sat down Charlie came back into the room. She was finishing her conversation with her Aunt. She joined the others and sat down.

"Michelle has been trying to get hold of me all day. Inspector Joyce rang Michelle this morning wanting to speak to me. When he spoke to her this afternoon he told her that I had to ring him in the morning."

"What is it about Mum?" Ruby asked.

"I think it is about the prison fire. He wouldn't really tell Michelle. He told her that he had to speak to me. I think he may want to come and tell me in person."

"I'll take you back to the city after you have spoken to him. If he wants to see you in the afternoon we can go and get something to eat before I drop you off at Michelle's." Brax said to Charlie.

The following morning after they had eaten breakfast and Charlie had packed her things she picked up her phone and rang the Inspector. The phone rang a few times before he answered.

"Inspector, its Charlie Buckton here. I am sorry you could not contact me yesterday I was out with a friend and I did not take my phone." She listened to what he said.

"I will see you at my aunt's house at 2 o'clock. Goodbye."

Charlie hung up on the call and turned to see three expectant faces staring at her.

"Well what did he say," Brax demanded.

"He said he wants to see me about the fire at the prison. He wants to tell me in a meeting this afternoon. I will ring you as soon as he is gone. He did say they could not release anything to the press until I have been told because of what happened to me."

Brax grinned at her. "I hope it is good news and it means you can come back here and be safe." He paused. "I will just go and check on Angelo's and come back collect you and we will go."

Brax picked up his keys for the restaurant and headed out to check that all was ready for today's business. He was back after forty minutes. He watched Charlie as she goodbye to Ruby and they then left for the drive to the city.

They stopped on the outskirts of the city to stop and have lunch before Brax delivered Charlie to her Aunts front door. He carried her bags inside for and said hello to Michelle. He kissed Charlie goodbye before leaving to drive back to the bay.

At 2 o'clock Michelle's front door bell rang. Charlie opened the door after checking to see who it was. She let the Inspector in and led him into the living area.

He sat down before pulling out a file of his briefcase. "How are you Charlie?" He asked.

"I am better now. I am working part time in my uncle's office as holiday relief. It's a new experience for me working in an office."

"I am glad. Now I'd better tell you why I am here. You know about the prison fire over the weekend." Charlie nodded before he continued. "It was the prison that Jake Pirovic and his gang were moved after the conclusion of the trail last week. They were put in a wing were there was an existing group in there that had formed a gang. It appears that they did not get on with Pirovics gang and sadly a fight broke out with led to the fire." He paused.

"Jake Pirovic and his gang were all killed. Two of the gang died in hospital yesterday but Pirovic died in the fire. He is undergoing a post-mortem today to see if he died from burns or smoke inhalation. He and his late brother had no parents or family. It means you will be safe to go back to the bay. I don't think the family of the remaining gang members will bother you. Most of them disowned their sons by all accounts."

"The only thing I will be glad about is that I can go back to the bay but not for the reason why. Thank you telling me. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Charlie. I have to get back to the office. Now you have been told we can release a statement to the press."

The Inspector left Charlie digesting the news. She admitted to her Aunty she would not have wanted them to be killed like that criminals or not.

Charlie went and found her phone. She dialled Brax's number. He answered immediately. "Charlie what did the Inspector want?" He asked her.

"Jake Pirovic and his gang were killed in the fire. They upset the prisoners in there and started a fight. There was a fire and they died either in the fire or in hospital."

"I ain't gonna sound unhappy Charlie. When can I come up and bring you back."

Charlie laughed at Brax's eagerness to get her back to the bay. "When I have finished the job I am doing at my uncles. I only have a few weeks left. I shall be coming down at the weekends."

"Good." Brax's quickly replied. "Are you coming this weekend?"

"You can guarantee it Brax."


	21. Chapter 21

**I am sorry I have not updated for a bit. I have been trying to work out how to get were I wanted to be with this story. I will try to update again before next monday. **

Charlie stayed at her aunts until her job had finished. Each weekend she would leave Friday lunchtime to return to the city Monday afternoon. Brax insisted he take her back to the city telling Charlie it was their date time. Time they could be a couple without people watching them in the bay.

A couple of days before Charlie came back to the bay and moved in with Brax he told Heath and Casey.

"Cool. Can Ruby move in with me." Casey asked his brother.

"That is Charlie's decision. If Ruby moves in you will have to share with Heath."

Heaths reaction was different Casey. "You are allowing Buckton to move in here. Are you kidding me? She's made you soft."

Brax stared at his brother before he answered him. "If you don't like it Heath you know what you can do. It's not as though you pay for your keep is it. I do. Charlie is staying here whether you like it or not."

Heath just stared at his brother. He could not believe what he was hearing. Brax was putting a chick before him. "Whatever." He said to his brother. He walked out and went for a surf.

Charlie moved in several days later. Brax went to the city to pick her up and bring what she had with her at her Aunt's. They stopped off for lunch before they arrived back at the bay.

Brax pulled into the driveway. He got out of his ute and shot round to were Charlie was getting out of ute. As she closed the door Brax put the house keys on the roof. He picked her up bridal style. Charlie squealed with laughter as he did.

"Can you pick the keys up?" He asked. As they went past Charlie picked the keys up. Brax then carried her to the front door. Charlie was laughing as he carried her up the steps. Charlie used the keys to open the front door. Brax carried her through the house and into his room. He put her down so she could see what he'd done. He'd bought cushions and various other things for her. He put his arms around her.

"Ruby helped me buy them the other day when you said you were coming. I think she quite liked spending my money."

Charlie turned round and hugged Brax. "Thank you Brax." They went back into the living area.

"Here are your set of the door keys." Brax said handing Charlie a set of keys. "Won't please Heath but if he doesn't like it…" He tailed off.

"Brax, I can go back to Leah's if there is a problem."

"No way, Charlie. We were going to live together in the city so he will have to suck it up." He paused. "Wanna a drink?"

Charlie nodded. After they had a drink Brax brought Charlie's things in and helped her unpack. They then went to Leah's and picked up the rest of Charlie and Ruby's belongings and took them back to the share house. When they got back Heath was just arriving back to the house. He turned round and looked at what they had packed in the back of Brax's ute. Sighing to himself he turned to help them carry Charlie and Ruby's belongings in. When they had finished it was all stacked in the living area.

"Jeez Buckton. You don't believe in travelling light do you?" He said to Charlie.

"We did buy things when we were going to move." Charlie replied.

Heath turned away from the couple and left them to it. He felt like a spare wheel.

Charlie and Ruby settled in. Charlie found herself a part time job in Yabbie Creek working at a law firm. Her Uncles firm put a word in for her. When she told Brax he protested telling her she did not need to work.

"Brax it is only part time. Or do you want me to cook in the kitchen in Angelo's. I will do more damage to your business than Heath can." As she spoke Charlie grinned at Brax. She had not told him but on the weekends she had spent with her Aunt and Uncle her Aunt spent some time teaching Charlie to cook. She had made teaching Charlie fun.

Charlie settled in with Brax. She worked part time and she also got roped in by Brax to help out at the restaurant.

"I'm keeping you out of the kitchen." He said laughing at her.

Charlie had been living with Brax a few weeks when someone knocked at the door. She got up and opened the front door to find her stepmother Morag Bellingham was stood there.

"Hello Morag. It's good to see you." Charlie said opening the door so Morag could come in.

"I wish I could say the same. I see you have gone ahead and moved in with Mr Braxton."

"Would you like a coffee? Sit down."

"No thank you Charlie. I will not be here long enough to want to sit down. Why did you not stay in the city? I could have found you work at my law firm. Instead here you are living with a man that is not far off being a crook."

"Brax has changed. He's trying to be a good person. He walked away from the River Boys for me. Why are you here? Not just to give me a hard time over Brax."

"Leopards don't change their spots Charlie. You should know that from being in the police. One of these days he will feel the need to go back to his old ways. Then what will you do?

"I am here to defend Sid's daughter Sasha. She has been implicated in the death of Stu Henderson. Now I must go. I just came to see that you were alright. I am staying at the caravan park if you want to come and see me. Bye Charlie. I will see my own way out." Morag walked out before Charlie could answer.

As Charlie went to close the front door she heard Heath.

"Not leaving on my account are you?"

"No I am not." Morag's response was curt. Heath walked into the house. He looked at Charlie.

"What did the old bat want?" Heath asked Charlie.

"She wanted to know why I was living here and why I had not stayed in the city. Then she was rude about Brax."

"Wouldn't let it bother you. Brax is happy and so are you. Ignore her." Heath turned from Charlie and slumped down on the settee and put the television on to see what sport was on.

Charlie went and led on the bed in the room she shared with Brax. After a while she got up and went out. Jumping in her car she drove to see Leah. She knocked on her back door and waited for her to answer.

Leah opened the door to see her ex housemate and her good friend. The two women hugged each other.

"Leah is it alright if I come in. I want to talk to someone and I don't feel I can talk to Ruby about it."

"Let's go outside and sit down. Do you want a drink?"

"Yes please. Can I have a juice?" Charlie went and sat down outside. Leah came out with the drinks and sat down next to her friend.

"I thought you would prefer to sit outside. What's the matter Charlie?"

"Morag visited me today. She tried to say Brax hasn't changed and it would only be a matter of time before he went back to his old ways."

"Charlie. When you were shot Brax was a mess. Liam and Casey did all they could to stop him drinking. Liam had to make him eat in the early days. He gave up being a River Boy because he loves you. He won't go back to his old ways because he loves you."

"Thank you Leah. I just needed someone to talk too. How's Vj?"

"He's good. It took him a while to settle down after what happened. He misses you and Ruby."

"How are you? Do you hear from Miles?"

"I do hear from Miles. He is working in a school in Thailand and he helps Sally in the orphanage. I just wish things had worked out between us. He was good with VJ."

Heath walked into Angelo's and up to the bar. Brax was busy serving drinks. The place was busy with people eating pizzas and some were just having drinks.

"Can I have a beer?" Heath asked his brother. As Brax handed over the bottle Heath continued to speak. "Buckton had a visitor today. Her step mum turned up. I think it upset her because she left soon after. She said she was being rude about you."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know."

Brax picked up his phone and dialled Charlie's number. Charlie answered her phone.

"Hi Charlie. Are you alright? Heath said you had a visitor"

"Hi Brax. I am alright. Morag visited me. She wasn't very nice about you. I went to see Leah for some girly chat ok."

"See you later Charlie. Bye Charlie."

"Bye Brax."

By the time Brax got home Charlie was in bed. As he undressed Charlie told him about what Morag had said about him. When she said what Morag had said about him going back to his old ways.

Brax had got into bed by now. He leant over to Charlie and just said one word. "Never." Then he started to kiss her slowly.


	22. Chapter 22

Brax sat on the settee drinking a beer and watching the sport on the television. He was sat there on his own. Heath was out with Darcy and Casey was out at the cinema with Ruby. Charlie had been gone six days now and he missed her presence. She had gone to the city to stay at her Aunts while the compensation case was being fought out. Charlie had gone on the Sunday and was staying until the case was over.

He hated being here without Charlie. She was the first thing he thought of in the morning and the last thing at night. He'd been working all day every day since she had gone to keep himself occupied. He'd been covering the lunch shift and the evening as well. He was at there day dreaming when he heard a noise. He quietly got up from the settee picked up a cricket bat that was leant up against a unit and crept towards the front door. He opened the front door up quickly to find VJ trying to steal his surf board.

"What are you doing Veej?" Brax asked the young lad.

VJ started to stutter. Much as he liked Brax in this situation he was scared. "I...I...I…"

"Come on VJ spit it out. Why are you trying to nick my board?"

"I had to if I was to join the River Boys." He answered carefully.

Brax suddenly moved the bat towards VJ. The lad flinched back as though Brax was going to hit him.

"Put the board back. Who told you to do this?"

"Jayden Smith. He said I had to steal your board to get into the River Boys." VJ whispered to Brax. "You won't tell Mum will you?"

"Come on let's get you home to your Mum." Brax put his arm round VJ's shoulder and they started on the short walk to the diner. When they got there Leah was closing up the diner.

"Leah," Brax called as he opened the door of the diner. "VJ came to see me tonight. He stayed later than we intended. He wanted to ask about Charlie."

"Brax I am sorry about this. I hope he wasn't a nuisance."

"No he wasn't. I think he just misses Charlie. Goodnight Leah, VJ."

The following morning Brax was just walking down to the beach for his daily surf when he saw VJ arguing with some younger lads. As Brax walked towards them he recognised them as being younger River Boys.

"VJ what the hell do you think you are doing?" Brax shouted. Turning to the older boys he shouted at them too. "What do you think you're up to?" Hearing the anger in Brax's voice they just shrugged their shoulders and sloped off.

"What are you trying to do VJ?" Brax asked him again.

"I want to join the River Boys." VJ answered.

Brax leant down to Vj so he could speak to him face to face. "VJ those lads belong to broken or poor homes. You don't. You have a Mum that cares for you. They don't. Come on I will walk you to the diner then off you go to school." Brax walked as far as the diner then watched VJ leave for school. He hoped he had nipped whatever VJ had troubling him in the bud.

The following morning Brax was just walking towards the surf club when he saw John Palmer sat at a table outside with VJ. John was just sending VJ into the surf club. John called Brax over. "Hey Brax."

"Hey John what can I do for you?" He asked.

"Have you noticed how VJ is behaving recently?"

"Yeah. I noticed he was trying to hang out with Jayden smith and his pals. He said he wanted to become a River Boy. I thought I had nipped it in the bud."

"He had a good try yesterday. Vandalised a police car with graffiti and ripped the aerial off. I have been helping Leah this morning by keeping him occupied but half hour of my company and he wants to run away. He needs to be kept occupied and out of mischief."

"What do you expect me to do about it?"

"You are the leader of the River Boys. You might be have a better chance of getting him on the straight and narrow than me. You would also be helping Leah."

"I'm not leader anymore." Brax paused. The two men stared at each other both thinking. Brax spoke first. "I've thought of something I can do. As Charlie is away I will have the time to do it. I 'll see if Leah will agree to it."

As Brax finished speaking VJ came out with two drinks. As VJ put them down on the table John spoke. "You are going with Brax. He's got something for you to do providing your Mum agrees to it."

"Cool." VJ replied quickly.

"Come on we'll go and talk to your mum." Brax said. Brax got up and started to walk to the diner with VJ.

"Would you have vandalised the police car if Charlie was still a cop?" Brax asked him.

VJ was quiet for a minute before he answered. "No. I like Charlie."

"So why did you do it? Don't you see what me being a River Boy has done to Charlie. Because of my connections she got shot. If I could have had the sort of life you've had I would have had a better childhood."

"I wanted to be a River Boy. But I never thought like that." VJ paused. "I miss Charlie not living with me and Mum…." He tailed off.

Brax and VJ walked into the diner. Leah looked up.

"What had he done now?" She asked Brax.

"He's done nothing. I was coming to see you about giving VJ something to do to keep him out of trouble. John told me what he'd done. I stopped him this morning from talking to Jayden and his pals. I thought I had nipped it in the bud."

"You knew about this Brax and you didn't tell me," Leah replied angrily.

"I thought I had stopped it."

"I don't think he should do whatever you have got planned. What happens when Charlie comes back?"

"Leah call it punishment. He can't get into trouble if he is with me. When Charlie comes back he can spend time with her as well. He misses her."

Leah thought for a minute. "OK you can do whatever Brax has planned. There are two conditions. One your homework is kept up to date and you don't make a nuisance of yourself."

"Yes Mum." VJ replied.

"I will see you tomorrow Vj after school." Brax said.

**I just wanted to show how Charlie being shot affected Vj.**


	23. Chapter 23

Brax and VJ had been working on the bike for a few weeks. The court case seemed to be going on for weeks. Charlie had been keeping Brax updated with what was going on. To him it seemed long and complicated. As far as he was concerned they had let Pirovic out of jail and had not informed Charlie so they should pay up.

It was late Friday afternoon and Brax and VJ were in Angelo's. Brax had just picked him up from the diner promising Leah that he would feed VJ and that there might be pizza left for her. Brax was just checking the pizza was what they had ordered when he noticed VJ was watching John and Gina being lovey dovey at the table. Brax was smiling at his reaction when VJ turned back to him.

"That is gross." VJ said to Brax.

"There in love," Brax explained.

"But that is my school principal."

"It's part of being a grown up. When you are in love you tend to behave like that. You must have seen Miles kiss your mum" Brax ruffled VJs hair as he spoke.

"Do you kiss Charlie?"

Brax didn't reply he just nodded his head. "Come on lets go. We've got a bike to work on." He followed VJ out of Angelo's. They drove back to the house and after eating some pizza started work. Brax and VJ were working hard on the bike. Brax was finding he wasn't missing Charlie as much with helping VJ. He thought of the text he had received from Charlie this morning. She told him with a bit of luck she would be back tomorrow.

Brax and VJ were working when Brax heard a car pull up. He looked up to see Charlie parking her car behind his ute. He stood up and watched her walk up the path towards where he and VJ had the bike. He grinned at her. As she got closer towards him he moved away from the bike. Charlie laughed as she saw his black greasy hands.

Charlie grabbed his wrists as he moved to kiss her. She kissed him before he could put his greasy hands on her waist. As he pulled his wrists free he touched her face instead. He left oily smudges along the side of her face.

"Hi Brax, did you miss me?"

"Charlie you know I did. Even the..." Charlie stopped Brax from what he was going to say next and put her hand over his mouth to stop him saying what he was going to say.

"I'm going to get changed."

"Do you have to? I like what you are wearing." Brax grinned at her. "There is pizza inside if you want any or did you eat before you left the city."

"No I did not eat before I left. Hi VJ. I'll see you in a minute."

Charlie disappeared inside. She went into the room she shared with Brax and changed out of her court clothes of a white blouse and black skirt. She removed her heels and tights before changing into shorts and a top. Going to the kitchen she went via the bathroom to wash her face. In the kitchen she picked up a slice of pizza and a bottle of beer from the fridge and went back outside to watch Brax and VJ work on the bike.

Charlie sat down on the steps so she could watch them work. She watched Brax tell VJ what to do and then watch him work on the bike. As she was finishing her pizza Brax decided to stop work on the bike. Charlie was just about to have a drink of beer when Brax bent down and beat her to it. He took several large swallows of beer before placing the bottle down at the side of her.

"Have you left me any Brax? Don't worry I will get my own back." Charlie said laughing at him. Charlie picked the bottle up and drunk what Brax had left.

"Are you enjoying working on the bike VJ?" Charlie asked.

"Yes it's cool." VJ replied. "Charlie, are you better now?"

"Yes I am VJ. I've been in the city because of the court case."

"I've missed you Charlie. I wish you and Ruby still lived with me and Mum." As he said this he flung his arms around Charlie and gave her a hug. Charlie hugged him back.

"Veej, I'm not always going to be in the city. You can come and see me anytime you know." Charlie paused. "Was that why you were getting into trouble?"

VJ nodded his head. "I'm sorry Charlie."

Charlie bent down so she was level with VJ's face. "You are not going to do it again are you?"

"No Charlie."

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up before your Mum arrives."

After they had cleaned up Brax put a DVD on for them to watch. Charlie was sat one side of him and VJ the other. Brax put his arm around Charlie and gradually she fell asleep. They had been watching the film for some time when the doorbell rang. Brax nudged VJ to open the door for him. He opened the door to let his Mum in.

"Hi Brax." Leah said. Then she noticed Charlie sat snuggled up against Brax. "Hi Charlie, you are back from the city. How are you?"

Charlie stirred herself to stand up. "Hi Leah. I am back for a couple of days. The courts are now trying to decide how much compensation I should get. The case is almost over and now they are arguing over money." Charlie paused. "It's stirred up some bad memories for me. I'm back to not sleeping very well again. It will go again."

"You know where I am if you want to talk. Come on VJ. It's time to go home. I think Charlie and Brax have better things to do than sit here with you. Thank you Brax."

"That's alright Leah." Brax said.

"VJ I will meet you for a surf in the morning alright?" Brax asked him.

"Thanks Brax."

Everyone said their goodnights and Leah and VJ disappeared to go home.

Brax moved off the empty bottles of beer of the table in front of Charlie and put them in the kitchen. Walking back into the living area he sat back down next to Charlie. He nudged her gently before he spoke,

"Leah is right you know. We do have something better to do than watch television. Do you fancy an early night?"

Charlie nodded her reply. Brax held out his hand and led Charlie to their room.

Ruby and Casey had not been home long and were just heading for bed when they heard Charlie cry out. Ruby dashed towards the room and opened the door. Both Brax and Charlie were sat up in bed. Brax had his arm around Charlie comforting her.

"Mum, are you alright?" Ruby asked.

Charlie took a deep breath before she answered. "I've just had a nightmare. I'm alright now Ruby."

Ruby moved around the bed so she could see her mum. "Are you sure mum?"

Charlie looked up at her daughter. "I will be fine Ruby." She held out her arms to her. Ruby sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her Mum. Ruby got up and as she was leaving she wished her mum and Brax a goodnight.

Charlie and Brax led back down as Ruby closed the door. They could hear Heath asking Ruby questions and her answering them.

The following morning Charlie awoke late to find Brax gone. There was a note on the bedside table from Brax. It read **Gone for a surf with VJ. Meet me at the diner about 10 for breakfast.**

Charlie got up and headed for the shower. The water revived her and woke her up. She dressed and dried her hair before heading into the kitchen to get some juice before heading off to meet Brax. Heath was in the kitchen. When he saw Charlie he grabbed a glass off the side and poured her some orange juice out. He handed her the glass.

"Thank you Heath." She stared at Brax's brother. This was the first time he had had done anything remotely nice for her.

"That's alright Buckton. My brother give you nightmares last night did he?"

"No." Charlie paused. She wondered briefly if she should tell him but decided to anyway. "No. It's Jake Pirovic that gives me bad dreams. Usually he is shooting someone I care about. It can be Ruby or Brax and sometimes Casey."

Heath stared at the woman in front of him. He suddenly realised that maybe he should start to give her a chance. His older brother was a better person around her. "Maybe you should dream about me and then you won't wake up."

"Very funny Heath. I don't think Brax would like me dreaming about you do you?" Charlie smiled at him.

"Do you want a lift down to the beach? I am heading down to the surf club as Brax has me opening up Angelo's."

Looking at the time Charlie realised she would not get to the beach to meet Brax before breakfast. "Thank you Heath. I will get my bag and I'm ready."

Heath dropped Charlie off so she could walk along the beach. As she walked along she saw Elijah plodding along near the surf. Charlie walked down towards him. As she got towards him he looked up and spoke to her.

"Hi Charlie. How are you?"

"I am better now Elijah. Thank you for asking."

He looked at the young woman stood in front of and thought how tired she looked. "How are you really Charlie? If you want to talk I am here you know."

"Thank you Elijah." Charlie paused while she considered if she was going to say anything to Elijah. She felt if she was going to talk to anyone it should be Brax. But he was emotionally involved with her. "The court case isn't doing me any good. I'm back to having nightmares again. Pirovic is shooting people I care about." As she finished speaking Charlie looked down at the sand.

"Did the doctors help you with this when you were in hospital? Would they help you again?"

"Yes."

"If you want to talk to me further you can do. We don't have to talk at the church. We can go for a walk on the beach if you like."

"Thank you. I would like that." Charlie smiled up at Elijah. "I'm meeting Brax for breakfast at the diner. He has gone for a surf with VJ."

"Brax hasn't wanted to teach you to surf?"

"Yes he has. I keep refusing. It's more Ruby's thing than mine." Charlie laughed as she said this.

As they spoke they started to walk along the beach in quiet companionable silence. As they got close to where VJ was stood on the beach. He was stood up waving Brax's towel in the air in celebration. Charlie turned her head to see Brax catching the waves. She watched as Brax came out of the water and VJ handed Brax his towel. She watched as Brax and VJ started messing around. Brax picked him up and swung him around.

"If you and Brax decide to have children they will have a great dad." Elijah spoke to Charlie. "They will have great parents."

"Thank you Elijah." They continued to walk towards Brax and VJ. As Brax put VJ down he noticed Charlie and Elijah. He grabbed hold of Charlie's hand and bent down and kissed her. "Morning." Then he kissed her again. Elijah burst out laughing as he noticed were Brax's other hand was. It was covering VJ's eyes.

"Hi Brax."

"Hi Elijah. Do want to join us for breakfast?"

"No thank you Brax. I have already eaten. Enjoy your breakfast." He slapped Brax on the shoulder and the left the threesome to have breakfast.

**I hope you enjoyed some happy chax! Drama will some return...**


	24. Chapter 24

**I am sorry I have not updated for two weeks. I had trouble working out how how to get where I wanted with this story. I find a train journey helps. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Charlie went back to the city a couple of days later. The prison service lawyer was trying to make things difficult by insisting that if she had not got involved with Darryl Braxton then she would have not got shot. Charlie's lawyer hit back by saying that if they had informed them that Pirovic had been released then she would have not got shot either. After several more days of argument and counter argument the judge decided to pass judgement after a discussion with the other two judges on the case. He then announced that it would take them at least three weeks to make a decision. Charlie stayed in the city for a while longer. She went to see a counsellor to help her with the nightmares she had started having.

Charlie arrived home early one evening. As she got out of her car she could hear a trail bike in the distance. Shutting her car door she stood on the pavement to see Brax and VJ coming up the road towards her. Brax pulled up at the side of her.

He pulled off his helmet. "Hey Charlie. You're back." He leant over to her and kissed her. "I'm just going to take VJ back ok?"

"Ok." Then Charlie spoke to VJ. "Hi VJ. Are you alright?"

VJ grinned up at her. "HI Charlie." Brax had put on his helmet and was starting up the bike. Brax backed the bike out onto the road. Brax and VJ waved goodbye to her as they roared off to Leah's.

By the time Brax had got back Charlie had showered and changed from her city clothes. Brax bought take out from the diner back with him for them to eat. He brought into the kitchen to find Charlie rummaging through the cupboards.

"I've bought some food back from the diner for us. What are you looking for?"

"I was going to cook but there is nothing here. When I stayed with my Aunt she taught me how to cook at the weekends. Just simple things that was easy to do. She said if we were to live together I should try and learn to cook. But I will never be in Leah's league."

Brax put the food down on the table. He grinned at Charlie, "I am not with you for your cooking skills. Come on let's eat."

As they helped themselves to the food Charlie told him about the compensation she was going to get.

"What are you going to do with the money?"

"Some of it I am going to give to Ruby for when she goes to uni. I don't know about the rest." Charlie paused then grinned at Brax. "I could always invest in Angelo's."

He grinned back at her. "No Charlie keep it for a rainy day."

A couple of days later Charlie saw Bianca on the beach. She was arguing with her younger sister April. As Charlie approached Bianca she saw April turn and run from her sister. "Hi Bianca, are you alright?" Charlie asked touching her friends arm.

Bianca turned to face Charlie. "You know when we made that pact to stay away from the Braxton's we should have included my sister in that."

"Why what has happened?"

"She has only got herself hooked up with Heath. We caught them making out the night of the engagement party down on the beach." Bianca paused trying to hold off starting to cry. "It started the night of the school formal and restarted after the night of the party. They can't stay away from each other." As she finished Bianca started to cry. Charlie put her arm around her friend. She let her stop crying before suggesting they go to the diner and get a drink and some cake.

After Charlie had left Bianca she walked to the surf club to see Brax. Charlie walked in just as he was setting up for the evening shift. He turned to face her just as she got near him.

"Hey." Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie and kissed her.

"Hi Brax. I've just seen Bianca. She says Heath is hooking up with April. Did you know?"

Brax rolled his eyes in despair. "No I didn't. He is an idiot. I bet Bianca is not pleased."

"No she isn't. She says they can't stay away from each other. I think it is causing problems for her and Liam."

"Heath did not like me giving the job to Liam. He thought it should be his."

"You would have no restaurant if he ran the place."

Brax grinned at her. "Do you want a drink and something to eat when I open up?"

"Yes please. Do you want me help you finish setting up?"

"Yes please."

Brax handed Charlie the cutlery tray and left her to finish putting cutlery out while he followed her putting out the glasses. Charlie spent the rest of the evening sat at the end of the bar watching Brax work. Half way through the evening Charlie stopped Brax refilling her glass up.

"Mr Braxton anyone would think you were trying to get me drunk…" Charlie grinned at Brax.

"What made you think that Miss Buckton?" Brax whispered in her ear.

"I'd think you were trying to seduce me," Charlie whispered back. Brax didn't reply. He kissed Charlie as he walked past her.

**Two Weeks Later.**

Charlie had just arrived home from work. Putting her bags on the chair she was just heading for the bathroom when Heath stormed in. She had heard from Brax that it was likely he was the father to Bianca's baby. Now Heath had gone from being uncommunicative to downright angry.

"This is your fault Buckton." He yelled at her. "I bet you've been plotting with Bianca to get her move away from me. Get her to take my kid from me. If they get their way I'll never get to see it grow up." He pushed past Charlie heading for the fridge and grabbing a beer and slumping down on the settee and putting the television on.

"Heath I did not know about Bianca moving away. I haven't seen her since she told me about April. Now I know why. I'm sorry Heath."

"Whatever Buckton." Heath grunted back at her.

Charlie picked up her car keys and bag and she went back out. She drove to Angelo's hoping to see Brax. He was setting up the bar for that night's opening.

"Hi Brax. Heath is not very happy. He says Liam and Bianca are moving away. He blamed me for plotting against him.

"When I saw Bianca the other week all she did was tell me about Heath and April. I didn't know she was going for the scan."

"He and Liam have been fighting here. I had to separate them outside earlier. I think Liam had told him they were planning to move to the city." Brax paused. "I think April told him yesterday and he hasn't been happy since."

"I am going to see Bianca before I go back home."

"Will you be alright with Heath?"

"Yes I will be fine with him." Charlie lent over the bar and kissed Brax before she turned and left.

Charlie drove to Leah's. As she arrived she saw Bianca's car parked outside. Charlie parked her car behind it and got out and walked up to the house. Charlie knocked on the back door and waited for someone to answer.

Bianca opened the door. "Hi Charlie. What do you want?"

"Hi Bianca. I hear you are leaving town. When were you going to tell me? I thought we were friends."

"Come in and I will tell you why we are going." Charlie followed Bianca into the house. It was the first time she had been inside since the day Pirovic had shot her. Inside the living room Liam was packing things into boxes for when they had left.

"Hi Charlie. I guess you have heard about us leaving." He said to Charlie.

Charlie sat down on a chair. "I know Heath can be difficult but can't you talk to him? We've only made up recently and I don't want you to go."

"I don't want Heath in our lives Charlie. He will cause trouble you know that." Liam answered her.

"I thought I was getting somewhere with him but in the end he did not want to know. Everything has to be done his way." Bianca told Charlie.

"Will you let me know where you are? We are going to keep in touch?" Charlie asked them.

"What's saying that you won't tell Brax and he will tell Heath?" Liam spoke.

"Why would I tell Brax if you ask me not to?"

"I won't put you in that position Charlie. If you don't know you can't tell." Liam replied.

"When do you go?"

"When we have got things sorted out in a day or to."

Charlie stood up and hugged Bianca and then Liam.

Before she left she said. "Please keep in touch by phone at least."

Bianca nodded before she hugged Charlie goodbye. Both of them were unable to speak because of the tears starting to fall. Charlie sat in her car for quite a while before she left to drive home.

Brax got home to discover Heath sat drinking on the settee.

"I bet Buckton came crying to you because I shouted at her." Heath spat at his brother.

"Charlie came to talk to me. Then she went to see Bianca. She might just be trying to persuade her to stay yet you shout at her. You know you might have got somewhere if you had just talked but no you have to shout and threaten. You could have behaved like a grown up. No wonder you got nowhere." Brax walked away from his brother to go to the fridge and get a bottle of beer out.

When Charlie got home Brax led her into their room to find out what had happened when she saw Bianca. Charlie told him what they had said including the information that they would not tell her where they were going. Once they had finished talking Brax suggested they go out for the evening so they could avoid Heath being Mr Grumpy.

Several days later Brax was just coming out of the sea after a surf when he saw Liam and Bianca sat in the dunes by the path on the way to the surf club. He stopped and spoke to them.

"I thought you were going to the city."

"Didn't Heath tell you he's taken out an injunction to stop us leaving the bay." Bianca answered.

"No he didn't. I told him to talk to you." Brax replied.

"Well he didn't. He gave us the papers yesterday."

Brax stared at them before leaving to go back home after his surf. He put his board down outside before he walked inside. He found Heath in the kitchen.

"I told you to act like an adult over Bianca and the baby and you to the lawyers."

"I thought that was being adult getting the lawyer in." Heath argued back.

"You are unbelievable." Brax argued back. He stared at his brother not quite believing at how stupid he could be. Brax turned away and went to get ready for work.

He walked into Angelo's to find someone stood at the bar. He spoke to them.

"We're not open yet. You will have to come back later." As he walked up the person she turned round and the sight of her filled him with horror.


	25. Chapter 25

"What are you doing here?"

"Hi Brax. I'm here for the custody case to represent Heath."

"You are not welcome here."

"Please Brax I can explain about Charlie." She tried to get out her words.

"Don't you dare mention her name. You nearly cost Charlie her life and us our future."

"Brax please…" Hayley whined. Brax pushed his way in front of her and picked up the paperwork and her briefcase that she had placed on the bar. He shoved it back into her arms and he just said,

"Get out." Hayley stared at him briefly then she walked out of the restaurant. Brax walked towards the bar and from the back shelf he picked up a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He went back and sat down and poured himself a generous slug of the drink and knocked it back in one go. The liquor burnt his throat but did not ease the anger he felt. Part of him wished he had thrown the bitch over the balcony. But if he had done so he and Charlie would be parted for sure. Before he met Charlie he would have sorted her out. Charlie had been good for him. Her being part of his life had been good. Because of her he had made changes to his life for the better.

Hayley mad her way outside to wait for Heath. She stood by the fence watching the wave's crash in along the beach. He made her jump as he suddenly appeared at the side of her.

"What are you doing out here? I thought I told you we were meeting in Angelo's." Heath said.

"Brax threw me out. Can we go somewhere else please?" She replied. She sounded upset as though she had been frightened. Heath led her towards the diner.

After the lunch time opening was over Brax headed home to change so he could go for a surf. When he got there Heath was sat down watching the television. He walked in and at the sight of Heath just sat there doing nothing was like a red rag to a bull.

Brax walked towards Heath and smacked him across the back of the head. Heath turned round and angrily jumped up.

"What the hell was that for?" He angrily demanded of his elder brother.

"For having **that **lawyer involved. Why the hell did you have to get her?" Brax demanded.

"I just rang the firm and asked them to send a lawyer. What's wrong with her?"

Brax stood and stared at his brother before he answered. "You were dirty on her when she couldn't keep Casey out of juvvey. You just don't get it do you." Brax turned before his brother could answer him. He went and changed so he could go for a surf. Before he left he sent Charlie a text.

**Meet me on the beach when U finish work. L Brax xx**

He did not want her finding out about that lawyer before he told her. He drove down to the surf club and parked his ute. He went up the restaurant and left his keys behind the bar before he headed back downstairs and picking up his board where he left it by John Palmers Gelato bar. Brax walked down to the beach and dumping his towel and shirt on the beach he headed off to the surf. Brax kept surfing until he looked up and saw Charlie sat on his towel. He finished his surf and headed towards Charlie.

He walked towards Charlie and stuck his board in the sand at the side of his towel. He bent down and kissed her. "Do you want to go for a drink at the surf club?"

"Yes please. Brax what is the matter? You seem tense."

"I'll tell you over a juice. Come on lets go."

Charlie got to her feet and picked her shoes up and her bag. Brax picked up his things and they walked up towards the club. Brax stopped and washed the sea water off him and dried himself off.

He walked across the car park and put his board in the back of his ute before he joined Charlie in the club. By the time he got in there she had bought the drinks and had sat down. Brax sat down and took a drink from his juice.

"Charlie I have got some bad news. Heath called the lawyers in to deal with the custody case with Bianca's baby. Guess who the lawyer is?" Brax paused. "It is that bitch Hayley O'Connor. The one who got Jake released from prison." Brax put his hand on Charlie's. "I won't let her hurt you. I promise you."

Charlie closed her eyes briefly. "She couldn't hurt me anymore if she tried. How did heath find her?"

"He rang the lawyers and that was who they sent. I told him to be an adult and talk to Liam and Bianca and what does he do call a lawyer. He is an idiot."

Charlie and Brax finished their drinks. Brax walked her to her car and watched her drive off back to the house. Brax went back inside and checked Angelo's and that his staff were fine for the evening and then he went home.

The following morning after Charlie had left for work Brax tackled Heath about using Hayley again.

"Buckton has made you soft. Back in the day you would have sorted it out." Heath pushed past his brother and left for his morning surf.

Later on in the day Brax was driving into the surf club car park and spied that lawyer crabbing across the car park.

"Hayley." He shouted. He watched her turn around. "Do you want to catch up?" When she seemed reluctant he pulled forward in the ute as though he was going to drive off.

"Ok. It would be good to catch up." She walked towards his ute and got in.

"I thought we could go for a drive. Is that alright?"

She nodded as Brax drove off. He drove towards Stewarts Point and the cliffs that overlooked the beaches. He got out and started to walk quickly towards the cliffs. Hayley followed behind him like a crab trying to walk forwards instead of sideways.

"Brax," She called out. "Why are we here? I thought we were going to talk."

Brax continued to walk towards the cliffs. When he got to where he wanted to be he stopped and turned around and stared at the bitch in front of him.

"Why did you do it? Why did you get that dog out of prison?" Brax asked angrily. His grey green eyes blazed with anger.

"I…I…I…" She stuttered. The look in Brax's eyes scared her. She suddenly felt very scared. Here she was on top of a cliff alone with a man. It was her actions that led him to being this angry. She took a deep breath and tried to pluck up courage to speak.

Brax cut across her stuttered speech. "You nearly ruined my life. Charlie nearly died because of him. Now why did you do it? Why did you get that dog out of prison?"

"He blackmailed me." She paused. "I had a drug habit and Jake knew it. He was my supplier. He said if I did not help him he would get me struck off."

As she finished speaking Brax grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her towards the edge of the cliff.

"Brax…nooo..." Hayley screamed. As he pulled her towards the edge she did her best to pull herself backwards.

"Why shouldn't I. Charlie nearly died because of you. Now get here."

**I hope you are enjoying the drama. There will be more to come...**


	26. Chapter 26

As she pulled backwards away from him she fell backwards and sat down in a heap. Brax just stared at her. He felt angry just staring at her. He bent down to grab her wrist again when she hit him over the head with a rock. Brax stumbled backwards stunned. He fell forwards as he tried to right himself. As he did so he caught a glance at the tattoo on his left hand. The one he had done for Charlie. He stared at it for a moment before he got to his feet and chased after her. As he caught up with her he grabbed hold of her wrist. As he did so he had a sudden change of heart. He released her wrist and just yelled at her.

"Get away from me. You are not worth doing time for. Don't you dare come near Charlie or…" Brax stopped talking to let the threat hang in the air.

Hayley stared at him before she fled away from him. She did not care that he had left her a long way from anywhere. She just wanted to get away from him.

Brax walked back to his ute and got in and sat there thinking about what he could have done. He rubbed his hands over his face. As he did so he realised if he had done what he had wanted he would be no better than that dog Pirovic. He had made changes to his life and he a better person for it. He hoped Charlie would one day have his children and they could not do that if he was behind bars. Brax drove off back to the house. On his way there he popped into Angelo's and picked up a bottle of bourbon. Charlie had gone to see Bianca and Leah after work and she would not be home just yet. When he got home he went inside. He was glad that no one was at home. Grabbing a glass he sat down at the table and poured himself a generous slug of drink.

He drank the liquor down in one gulp. It burnt his throat and made him gasp. After what he had nearly done tonight he wanted to block it out. Brax poured himself another drink. This time it was not so large nor did he drink it down in one. He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He had come so close to doing something he would have regretted. But Hayley's part in Charlie being shot made him feel so angry. He suddenly felt tired so he went and flopped down on the settee. Brax leant his head back and started to go to sleep. The drink made Brax sleep soundly. He did not hear Charlie come in from her evening out.

Charlie came into the house to find Brax slumped on the settee fast asleep. On the table in front of him was half a bottle of bourbon and a glass. She put her car keys on the table by the front door along with everyone else's. She walked over and sat down next to Brax. She touched his hand to let him know she was there. He rubbed his face with his hand in an attempt to wake himself up.

"Hey Charlie." He slurred his words.

"Hi Brax. You have drunk a lot tonight. I only went to see Bianca and Leah for a drink and something to eat. Did you miss me? Is that why you have drunk so much?" Charlie grinned at Brax as she spoke to him.

"No. I did something stupid tonight. I nearly blew it Charlie." He paused. "I met up with that rat of a lawyer. I wanted to throw her off the cliff for what she did to you. You know when she got Jake Pirovic out of jail."

Charlie stared at the man she loved. He turned to face her. He spoke again. "I saw my tattoo and remembered why I had got it, because I love you. If I had done what I wanted to do it would have meant I had back to my old ways. I had changed so I could be with you. Why should I let her ruin things for us." Brax let his head fall forwards for a moment. As Charlie looked at him and could see dried blood congealed on the side of his face.

"Brax what happened to your face?"

"She hit me with a rock. That was how she got away and then I saw my tatt."

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Charlie stood up and went into the bathroom and got some cotton wool to clean Brax up. She went back into the living room to see Brax had gone back to sleep. She sat down next to him and gently wiped the dried blood off with the damp cotton wool. When she had finished she got up and threw the cotton wool out before sitting back down next to Brax and put the television on. Brax slid closer to her with his head ending up on Charlie's shoulder and his arm wrapped around her body.

Charlie was walking along the beach towards the surf club. She had promised Brax she would help set up for the lunchtime rush. As she walked along she could see Bianca in the distance. She was stood arguing with Heath. Charlie started to walk quickly towards the arguing couple. As she got closer Heath noticed her.

"I suppose you've come to gang up on me as well Buckton." He then turned form the two women and walked away.

"Bianca, what is the matter? Why were you fighting?" Charlie asked her friend.

Bianca tried to answer her but she was trying not to cry. She took a deep breath and replied, "Liam and Me. We are finished. It is over and Heath thought it was because of him and that we would just get back together." As she said this the tears spilled from Bianca's eyes. Charlie put her arms round her friend to console her.

"Do you want to go and get a drink and we can talk?" Charlie asked Bianca.

"That would be nice. Can we go the diner? I don't want to go to the surf club."

Charlie pulled her phone from her pocket and rang Brax. She quickly explained about how upset Bianca was but not the reason and that they were going for a drink and a talk and that she would join him just as soon as she could.

Brax was just finishing the conversation when Heath walked in the restaurant. "Don't tell me that was Buckton crying to you about Bianca." He said sarcastically.

"Charlie did not say. All she said was she would be late as Bianca was upset. She did not say why. What have you done?"

Heath did not answer. Brax took his silence that he had done something wrong. Brax picked up the box of cutlery and pushed into Heaths arms. "You can help me as Charlie isn't here. You'd better start talking…."

Heath took one look at his brother and knew he had better talk or else there would be repercussions. "I was talking to Bianca. Her and Murphy have split up and I thought she would come back to me or I was the reason she broke up with him."

"I suppose you were rude to her and Charlie."

Heath did not answer. "If had just talked and behaved yourself this might not have happened. Bianca might still have her marriage and you would have seen your child."

Heath muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Brax asked angrily.

Heath did not answer straight away. Then he spoke. "I said that Buckton had been behind her not wanting to see me."

Brax glared at his brother with angry blazing eyes.

"Charlie had offered to Bianca and Liam to be their go between when the baby was born so you could be part of the baby's life. She was going to help you and you say that about her. You are unbelievable Heath."

Heath stared at his brother as he said this. He had never thought that his brother's girlfriend who had arrested him more than once was prepared to do this for him. He was shocked. He didn't answer but he started to lay the tables for the lunch time opening. He knew that he had overstepped the mark with Brax. As he worked he thought maybe he should give Charlie a chance especially if she was prepared to help him.

Heath had just finished when Charlie walked in. He turned and looked at her. "Hey Buckton, I am sorry that I was rude to you earlier. Brax told me what you have been trying to do to help me with Bianca and the baby."

"I was also doing it for me. Bianca is my friend and I didn't want her to leave the bay. I thought it would be better for them if I was a go between and Liam might feel better if he was dealing with me rather than you."

"Truce Buckton."

"Ok Heath."

Brax from the bar as he watched Heath and Charlie make up. He was pleased as he knew his brothers feelings towards the police and Charlie. Brax knew that at one time Heath thought Charlie to be the worst thing that ever happened to the family. Maybe now he would change his mind.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Now I have a question for you. Would you like me to get rid of that rat of a lwayer. I promise Brax won't kill her. I might just have an accident planned for her...**


	27. Chapter 27

Several days later Brax and Charlie were walking along the beach. They had eaten breakfast in the Diner. Charlie was going to help him set up Angelo's before she left for her job in Yabbie Creek. When they got to the surf club they went upstairs and unlocked the restaurant. Charlie had gone back to the bar for more supplies when Brax grabbed her by the waist. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck. The good mood was broken by someone's voice. They turned round to see Hayley scuttling into the restaurant.

"Brax, I want to talk to you about how you are treating me." As Hayley spoke Brax pulled Charlie behind him as she spoke.

"You're lucky you are still alive. If you don't like it then you shouldn't have come back to the bay." Brax spoke angrily.

It was then she noticed Charlie stood behind Brax.

"Hello Charlie. I didn't see you there. I would like to apologise for what happened. Jake had a hold over me and used it to force me to get him out of prison. I wouldn't have done the things I did if it wasn't for him…."She stuttered to a halt.

Charlie spoke before Brax could reply. "You have said your piece now go and leave us alone. I know you have to deal with Heath but we don't want to see you again."

Hayley stared at Charlie for a minute. "Do you know what he tried to do the other day? He tried to throw me off the cliff."

"Yes I do know what Brax tried to do. He told me. Can you blame him? I nearly died after Jake shot me. You ruined our plans to move to the city." Charlie paused then she spoke. "Now I am going to ask you to go before I change my mind and I do something that I might regret." As she spoke this Charlie moved from where she had been stood partially hidden by Brax to be by his side.

Hayley stared at Charlie for a moment then turned on her heel and scuttled off faster than when she arrived.

Brax hugged Charlie for a while then he let her go. "What would you have done to her?" Brax asked out of curiosity.

"I was tempted to throw her off the balcony." Charlie replied. She helped Brax finish off setting up the restaurant before she gathered up her things and left for her job at a solicitor's office in Yabbie Creek.

As Charlie drove to her work she thought about how she felt about that lawyer. She felt angry enough to want to throw her off the balcony at Angelo's. She thought of the games she played last year on behalf of Jake Pirovic and how she got him out of prison and the trouble she caused for her and Brax.

When Charlie arrived home that night she found Heath and Brax were bickering. Brax had decided that Liam was to be the manager of Angelo's instead of Heath. As Charlie walked through the door the two brothers were verging on a full scale row. Despite the truce she and Heath had called the other day he turned to Charlie and shouted at her.

"It's your fault I didn't get the manager's job. You are always in Brax's ear telling him what to do."

"You can leave Charlie out of this." Brax defended his girlfriend.

"Heath, I had nothing to with that. I only help out by setting up the tables. It is Brax's business not mine." Charlie turned and walked away from Heath without giving him chance to speak again. Charlie disappeared into the bathroom. She wanted a shower after a busy day at work. Brax watched her walk away and shook his head at his brother in despair.

Brax got on and made some food for the evening meal. When Charlie came out showered and changed Heath got up and walked to the fridge. He got out two beers and walked towards Charlie. He held the beer out to her. "Peace?" When she took the beer he spoke again. "I'm sorry. I speak before I think."

Charlie smiled at him and took the beer. "Don't worry about it." She paused. "All I am trying to do is help to be a go between with you and Bianca. If it means my friend stays in the bay then so much the better." Charlie then went and sat down on the settee to watch some television. She smiled to herself when Heath sat next to her.

Charlie spent the next few weeks being go between Heath and Bianca. She took Bianca to her check-ups at the hospital. She was a shoulder to cry on when needed. She was there when Bianca first started to be unwell with the pregnancy and taken to hospital to be kept in.

**I have tried to move things a long a bit quicker because I want to bring a certain Braxton into the story and kill the rat off. I have a good ending planned for her...**


	28. Chapter 28

**Two Weeks Later.**

Charlie arrived home from work one afternoon. She found Casey and Sasha sat at the table inside the house. When she walked in they went quiet as though they were discussing something that should be kept quiet. Charlie put her things down and walked over to the two teens.

"Hi Casey. Hi Sasha, what is the matter?" She asked.

"Nothing." Replied Casey rather too quickly.

Charlie looked at the young lad. Casey was one Braxton that did not know how to be a good liar. Charlie sat down at the table with them. "Casey if you tell me I might be able to help you. Talk to me Casey." Charlie looked at the young lad. He'd done a spell in juvvey when he had done something to protect Brax. She watched as Casey and Sasha exchanged glances. Casey put his head down for a moment then he lifted his head. He looked at Sasha again before he decided to speak.

"I've done something at school." Casey stopped as though he was trying to pluck up courage to tell her something. "I h…h…hit a teacher." Casey's head crashed down onto the table in front of him. Charlie stared at the lad in front of her. Casey was one Braxton that wore his heart on his sleeve. She put her hand out and touched his shoulder. Charlie knew that she would have tread carefully in order to get Casey to open up as to what had happened.

"You've got to tell her Casey. Charlie might be able to help you." Sasha said.

Casey lifted his head up and looked at Charlie. "Why did you do it Casey? It might be better to tell me first then I can tell Brax. It might be better if I tell him he might not react so badly." Charlie knew Brax would be angry because he was desperate for Casey to get his HSC. It was something the Heath or Brax had been unable to do. Charlie watched the youngster as he thought about what she had said. Casey knew Brax would be angry at what he had done. Telling Charlie would certainly be better than telling his brother.

Casey took a deep breath and then he started. "Mr Townsend is the teacher that I hit. I was working the other night at Angelo's and I spilt a drink on him. He marked my work down as a result. Sasha told Mrs Palmer and she made him mark my work again." Casey paused as though he did not want to go further. Charlie smiled at him to encourage him to continue. "Today he said horrible things about you and Brax. He called Brax a criminal and that you were a corrupt cop."

Charlie listened in horror at what Casey was saying to her. "I didn't like what he said so I hit him. Mrs Palmer will tell me what is going to happen next."

The three of them were sat there for a few minutes. Charlie was thinking about how she could help Casey and what she could do about it and more importantly tell Brax. She knew he would be angry as he wanted Casey top stay at school and get a decent education. They had been sat there for about ten minutes when the doorbell rang. Charlie got up and answered the door.

Charlie opened the door to find Gina Palmer stood there.

"Hi Charlie. Is Brax at home I need to speak to him?"

"No he isn't. He is still at the restaurant. Can I help you? Casey has told me what happened and why he did what he did."

Gina stared at the young woman in front of her. She wasn't surprised that Charlie had got the story out of Casey. Although Brax was Casey's legal guardian she felt it might be easier talking to Charlie. Gina came in and joined them sat at the table.

"Is Casey suspended from school?" Charlie asks first.

"Casey will have the mandatory four day suspension then I want to try mediation between Mr Townsend and Casey. I also want Casey to have some counselling. We have a new counsellor starting a Miss Natalie Davison. I think it will do Casey some good and maybe help him with some of his issues."

"Is that all that will happen?"

"Yes. As long as we have no more further problems that will be it. I will see you back at school in four days' time Casey."

Casey looked at his head teacher. He had expected to be expelled. Now all he had to do was face Brax when he got home.

"Thank you Mrs Palmer."

"I hope you will put the counselling to good use." She watched as Casey pulled a face about having to go to counselling. "Casey, if it is the choice to either get counselling or face Brax after being expelled. What do you want to do?"

"I will see the counsellor."

"Will you write to Brax?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I will. I 'll bring it round tomorrow after school."

"Casey would you like me to tell Brax?" Charlie asked him.

"Yes." Casey answered.

Charlie offered Gina a drink but she declined. Gina had just left and was walking down the path towards her house when Brax arrived home. He acknowledged her before he went inside.

Charlie had just sat back down when Brax came into the house. He slung his car keys down on the table and walked towards the others sat at the table. Charlie stood up and walked towards Brax grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their room.

As she did so Brax grinned at her. "Charlie you do know there are kids here." He said laughing at his girlfriend's actions. Charlie did not answer but when she got him into their room she pushed him down onto the bed.

Charlie smiled at him before she sat next to him. "I've got something to talk to you about." As she spoke she took her work shoes off.

"You can leave them on," Brax said with a smile in his voice.

"Very funny Brax." Charlie paused. "I have got something to tell you. It's about Casey."

"Is that why Gina was here?" Brax stood up. "I will kill him if he has been expelled." He said angrily.

Charlie grabbed hold of his wrist. "Sit down Brax and I will tell you." Brax sat down on the bed. "Casey has not been expelled. He has been suspended for four days and he will be going to mediation. Gina also wants him to have some counselling. If he does all this he will be fine."

"What did he do Charlie?"

"He hit a teacher. He did it because he insulted you and me. Casey spilt drink on him at Angelo's and the teacher marked his essay down. Sasha went to Gina and the work had to be remarked. I think this led to an altercation in the corridor and Casey hit him." Charlie paused and looked at Brax. "He wouldn't say what the teacher said about me. Please Brax don't be angry with him. He knows he has done wrong."

Brax listened to Charlie. He stared at her. He thought how he ever got this lucky having her in his life. He stood up and walked towards the door. He turned to Charlie and smiled at her. "I'm just going to talk to Casey. I'm glad he could talk to you. How is Ruby doing in the city?"

"She is enjoying the course that Anna recommended for her. She rang me at work this morning. I think my Aunt is enjoying spoiling her."

Brax left Charlie getting changed after work and went outside to chat to Casey. He joined Sasha and Casey at the table.

"Why did you do it Casey?"

"He was rude about Charlie and you. It was not nice what he said about her."

"Casey you can't just hit out at someone. I thought you were the clever one of the family and use your brains not your fists like me and Heath."

"I didn't like what he said about Charlie. It was horrible."

"What did he say Casey?"

"He said she was a dirty cop and that you had corrupted her and you were a criminal." Casey looked down as he said this.

Brax stared at his brother. He knew his younger brother was hiding something. "Casey what else did he say about Charlie?"

Casey did not answer his elder brother. He didn't want to tell Brax because he knew his brother would probably get very angry. "I don't want to tell you Brax."

"Casey come on tell me. We can go down to the beach and tell me down there if you don't want Charlie to hear." Brax looked at his brother and his reddening cheeks. It was obvious that whatever had been said to Casey about Charlie was too embarrassing for him to tell his brother. Brax decided to leave it for now and try again in a few days.

Charlie came back out changed and ready to go and see Bianca at the hospital. She saw the two brothers sat at the table silent. She knew that they would not talk in front of her or Sasha for that matter. "Sasha do you want a lift to the hospital or I can take you home on the way?"

Sash smiled at Charlie. "Can I have a lift to the hospital? I can get a lift with Dad."

Charlie kissed Brax goodbye. She picked up her keys and bag and went to leave. Sasha picked her bags up and followed Charlie.

Brax turned round and said, "I am working at the restaurant tonight. Liam is doing something so I am covering for him."

"I'll come by later after I have been to see Bianca."

Charlie drove Sash to the hospital. When they got to the hospital they both went to the floor that Bianca was on. They found Sid doing paperwork at the desk.

Hi Sid, Can I go and see Bianca?"

"Hi Charlie, yes you can go and see her. Can you keep the visit short as she is not to well? Thank you for bringing Sasha here."

"Thank you Sid. It was no trouble to bring Sasha."

Charlie wished them both goodbye and left to go and see Bianca. Sid watched her walk away thinking how different things were 7 months ago when Charlie was fighting for her life. He thought how her life had changed around. Charlie had given him the impression of being a career woman and yet here she was in a relationship with someone Sid felt as a father was not suitable.

Charlie went into see Bianca. The two women hugged.

"Hi Bianca, how are you?"

"Hi Charlie." Bianca paused before she told her friend the news. "My high blood pressure is causing me problems. Sid is worried that it is going to turn into pre-eclampsia. I could end up having a C-section."

**I hope you enjoyed that. Don't worry Natalie is not going to cause trouble for Charlie and Brax. I am not going to say she isn't going to try after all Pa Braxton did say she had the hots for Brax..**


	29. Chapter 29

**I had planned to update last week. This took longer to write than usual although it was easy to write. Enjoy.**

Charlie held her friends hand."Oh Bianca. That is bad. Whatdoes Sid have planned for you?"

"He wants to put me on some drugs but I am frightened that it will harm the baby."

"If they are drugs that help with your blood pressure they wouldn't give them to you if they were bad for the baby. How is Heath with it all?"

"He is not very happy. I think he feels I am shutting him out. Irene says I should let him in and support me. I don't know what to do." Bianca paused to have a drink of water. "He put the cot up for me the other day and we hadn't asked him. I think he overheard April asking John if he would do it."

"It could be he will be there for you if you let him. The one thing the Braxton brothers are hot on is family loyalty. See how it goes. You are going to have to work together when the baby arrives." Charlie looked at her watch. "I promised Sid that I would not stay too long. I will come back tomorrow. I am not working tomorrow so unless I am helping Brax all day I will be back." Charlie hugged Bianca goodbye and left.

Charlie drove back to the bay and to the surf club. She went in and upstairs into Angelo's. Brax was busy behind the bar. He had not told her why he was working so many long shifts only that Liam was busy doing something. She walked up to the bar and sat down in her usual seat. She waited until Brax had poured the round of drinks that had just been ordered before she spoke.

"Can I have an Orange Juice please?" She watched as Brax turned round and grinned at her.

"Is there a reason you asking for a juice?"

"Don't get any funny ideas Braxton. I am driving remember." Charlie grinned at her boyfriend. She watched as Brax poured her the drink and placed it down in front of her.

"Bianca's not too good. I said to her to maybe let Heath support her a bit. Did you know he put the cot up for her last week?"

"No I didn't. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes please. Can I have my usual? Where is Liam?"

"Liam is doing a job for me. I will go and give the chief your order and we will go and sit down at a table. It is about time I had break." Brax turned and went into the kitchen to place their order. Charlie walked across Angelo's and found a seat near the bar. Brax came out of the kitchen and joined Charlie at the table. He put a bottle of beer on the table and sat down next to Charlie.

"How is Bianca?"

"She is on bed rest for high blood pressure. They are worried in case it turns into pre-eclampsia. They might have to deliver the baby early." Charlie took a drink of her juice. "She was talking about Heath and letting him into her life. I didn't want to get that involved but I suggested that she tries letting him a little bit to begin with."

"Thank you Charlie." Brax leant over and kissed her. Brax broke away as Heath walked into the restaurant. He walked over to the bar and got a beer and joined his brother and Charlie. He took a swig of his beer.

"What do you think about Bianca?" Heath asked Charlie.

"I think she is in the best place for now. We just have to keep our fingers crossed the bed rest and medication works. I shall go and see her tomorrow in the afternoon as I am only working in the morning." When the food arrived Heath left the couple to eat in peace.

Casey was walking along the beach carrying his school bag. He heard a voice behind him calling his name. It was his first day back after four days suspension. He had his first mediation session this morning followed by his first counselling session in the afternoon.

"Casey." It was Sasha. She caught up with him. "Are you looking forward to seeing Natalie?"

Casey pulled a face at her. "She helped me with how I felt after Stu and what happened. You will like her." They continued their walk to school. Casey was not looking forward to either the mediation or the seeing the school counsellor.

Casey's mediation session went as well as he expected. Mr Townsend was his normal self. He was aggressive and confrontational. Casey did his best to apologise but Townsend didn't appear to be interested. The only thing he would agree to was more mediation. His attitude was he couldn't care less. Gina was disgusted at his attitude even though she couldn't let him see it. She knew Casey was a good kid and had put a lot of hard work into retaking his final year at school. At lunchtime Casey spent his break with Sasha. She asked him how the mediation went and how much she liked the new school counsellor.

After the lunch break Casey sat outside an office at school. He was waiting for the first counselling session. While he was waiting he was reading one of the books from one of the lessons he was due to miss today. He did not want to do this. The one thing he knew was that his family had never been hot on talking to each other. Not about feelings anyway.

Suddenly he heard his name being called. "Casey Braxton." Casey looked up to see a scrawny woman in front of him. She had mousey blond hair. Casey looked at her. A before last year Casey would have said that she would be an ideal woman for Brax to hook up with but not anymore. Casey got up and followed her into her office. The office was a mess. Her things were in piles on the floor and her desk.

"I'm sorry. I have only just started in the last few days and I am just starting to get myself straight in here." She smiled at Casey as she indicated he should sit down.

"Now Casey would you like to tell me about yourself and your family."

Casey stared at her for a moment. He thought to himself how do I explain about my family?

Before he could speak Natalie asked the first question. "Do you have any brothers?"

"I have two brothers. I live with them in Summer Bay. My mum lives in Mangrove River."

"What about your dad?"

Casey stared at her. He did not know what to say. His dad was in prison for armed robbery and he had not seen him since he was about seven. He took a deep breath and spoke. "My dad is in prison. My older brother Brax is more like my dad. He raised me."

Natalie listened to Casey. His older brother sounded interesting perhaps someone she should get to know. Perhaps he might be someone she could hook up with before she moved onto her next job. Someone she could have a bit of fun with and have no ties to.

"From your record I see you spent some time in juvvie. How do you feel about that?"

Casey nodded at her. He did not want to think about it too much. He had hated it and it had made him determined to do well at school this year.

"I hated it. I don't want to talk about it."

"It might help you to talk about it. It might explain why you lashed out at Mr Townsend."

"I know why I did it. He was rude about my brother and Charlie. It wasn't nice what he said about them."

Natalie listened to what Casey was saying. She wondered who Charlie was. "Would you like to tell me what he said?"

"No." Casey answered. He spoke in a tone of voice that sounded to her that he was not going to tell.

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I surf and I work at my brother's restaurant as a delivery boy."

"I couldn't surf to save my life. I prefer to run." Natalie paused. "I think that is all for today." She consulted her diary on the desk. "I have made you another appointment for two days' time. I have made it for longer so we can talk properly. Goodbye Casey. See you next time."

Casey picked up his bags and got out of her office as fast as he can. As he walked down the corridor towards his next lesson he thought about Natalie. His first thought was that she seemed interested in Brax. She would be in for a shock. Casey had never seen Brax behave with a woman like he did with Charlie. That is why he could not say what Mr Townsend had said about Charlie. He knew Brax would kill him.

Charlie had called into Angelo's after being at the hospital to see Bianca. She had to have more tests because of her high blood pressure. While she was there Heath had reacted angrily to the lack of news and he had stormed off. She thought he might be drowning his sorrows at the restaurant. He wasn't there but Brax was.

Charlie walked up the table where Brax was sat doing paperwork. Brax looked up just as she approached.

"Hey Charlie. How is Bianca?"

Charlie sat down before she replied. "She is not doing too well. She had more tests to do with her high blood pressure but Heath was not too pleased at the lack of information. He walked out. I thought he would be here."

"I haven't seen him since this morning. What is going to happen to Bianca?"

"She might have to have a C-section and have the baby delivered early."

"Is it that bad?"

"No it will save her and the baby's life. It means that Bianca will have to rest a lot more after the op. She won't be able to do so much after the baby is born."

Brax grinned at her. "Heath will have to step up then won't he?"

"I am going back to the hospital to support April and Irene. I am off to get some food for them from the diner. I will be back later."

"Charlie when all this is settled maybe we could go away somewhere." Brax smiled at Charlie. "We'll take two surfboards with us. Maybe you can have your surf lesson."

"We'll see," Was all Charlie said. She leant over and kissed Brax before she got up and left. Brax decided to go home and check on his brother as well as change for tonight. He'd been busy unloading a delivery to day and felt he wanted to freshen up.

When he got back to the house he found Heath sat on the settee looking distinctly sorry for himself and drinking. Brax threw his car keys on the table.

"I thought you would be at the hospital supporting Bianca?"

"Nup. They don't want me there. I'm only in the way."

"How do you know Heath?" Brax stared at his brother. "Jeez, you are just like dad. Hit the bottle at the first sign of trouble."

Heath stood up quickly. "Fine, I will go down the hospital now."

"You can't go down there drunk." Brax stared at his younger brother and shook his head. He turned on his heel and left him standing in the middle of the living area.

Charlie got home later on. She had gone back to the hospital before going to eat at Angelo's. She walked in to find Heath slumped on the settee. In front of him were several bottles of beer and one of bourbon. She went into the kitchen and made two drinks a hot chocolate for her and a coffee for Heath.

She put the coffee mug down on the table in front of Heath.

"What is that for Buckton?" He asked.

"It might help with all the grog you have drunk tonight." Charlie paused as she sat down in the chair. "Bianca was asleep when I left. I think she was wondering where you were."

Heath grunted at first then he spoke. "Brax tell you to get in my ear did he?"

"No he didn't. We had other things to talk about." Charlie sat quietly knowing that Heath might just talk.

"Did you know Bianca asked me today that if it is a choice between saving her or the baby I have to save the baby."

"No I did not." Looking at Heath in front of her she now realised why he had left the hospital today. He was scared. Heath was scared of having to make the decision to save a baby over Bianca.

"Heath how do you think Ruby would have felt if she had to turn off the life support last year after I had been shot? She would have felt the same way you do know." Charlie paused to look at Heath again. "If it was me there in that hospital I would tell Brax the exact same thing to save the baby."

Heaths head whipped round at Charlie's comment. "Are you pregnant Buckton?"

Charlie smiled at Heath. "No I am not Heath. But you never know sometime in the future who knows.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I did not think Casey would tell Natalie straight away. Natalie is intrigued by Brax but she will not break them up. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. **

Heath had got up and gone for a surf before Charlie and Brax had surfaced. Brax had made breakfast while Charlie was in the shower. They then sat and ate breakfast while talking about Heath and Bianca and the baby.

Heath had used the time on his board to do some thinking. He thought about what Brax had said. That he was as bad as his dad. Heath shook his head to himself. He would never be a lousy father to his child the way that his dad was to him. Heath thought of all the beatings they had all copped as children. It was no wonder his mother had taken to the booze and the pokies. She had caught her fair share as well. He thought how Charlie had been in the last few days. The one thing he had not expected was for her to be there for him and it wasn't because his brother had told her to either. He finished his surf and went off home.

When he got there he found Charlie sat down at the table. She was reading.

"Morning Buckton." Heath said as he went into the kitchen for a juice. He took one out of the fridge and joined Charlie at the table.

"I am going back to the hospital to check on Bianca and see if April wants anything. Do you want a lift?" Charlie paused. "I do have a name Heath. I won't mind if you call me by it."

"I know. But Buckton sounds better. I am going somewhere else if I can arrange it after I see Bianca so I won't have the lift."

"OK. I will see you at the hospital. Bye Heath." Charlie got up and picked her handbag up and left to drive to the hospital. Once she had gone Heath waited a while before he made a phone call. Once he had sorted things out he went for a shower and went to the hospital.

When Charlie got to the hospital she found Bianca was still being monitored closely and was still at risk of an early delivery. She stopped and chatted to April and made sure she was ok before she left.

Heath called on Bianca to see if she was alright before he left. He had quite a drive ahead to get to where he was going. He was driving to the gaol that his father was in. A man he had not seen since he had been jailed for a viscous armed robbery. The thought of becoming a father made him think of his.

He arrived at the gate just as visiting was starting. The prison guards searched him and then led him through to the visiting area. He walked into the visiting area and he was walking through the gate when he saw his father being led through the one opposite.

He sat down opposite his dad. The two men acknowledged each other before they sat down opposite each other. Heath stared at his father. The reception he got off him was cold but when you haven't seen your dad for fifteen years what do you expect.

"You've taken your time coming to see me? Why'd you come now?" The older man Asked.

"I don't know. Things change."

"Like what?"

Heath stared at him. How did he explain about Bianca and the baby? They were hardly what you would call a couple. "A baby."

"What do you mean a baby? Got anyone special in your life?"

"It was a fling. I thought it was going to last but it didn't." Heath paused before he spoke again. "Brax has a restaurant in Summer Bay. He sells pizzas." Before he could continue his dad interrupted him.

"Is Darryl's name not good enough for him?"

"He just likes the nickname." Heath paused. He thought how the hell would he tell him about Brax's girlfriend Charlie and the fact she was an ex-cop. He didn't fancy telling his dad about that little problem. His dad hated cops more than he did though he had to admit since he had got to know Charlie he had thought she was ok. Heath suddenly realised his dad was talking to him. He was being asked about Casey.

"He is at school. That was Brax's idea. That he gets his HSC and gets a better job."

"Darryl has got ideas above his station. Isn't doing what I do not good enough for him."

"Brax wanted to make a better life for Casey."

As Heath said what he said the old man lost it. He started shouting at Heath telling him was a dog. As the guards dragged his dad back to lock up Heath shouted at him, "I did it for my daughter." He turned and walked away out of the prison. On the drive back to the prison Heath began to think about his dad and why he hadn't been released by now. When he got back to the bay he parked up and made a phone call to Hayley O'Connor to arrange a meeting. He knew after last time he would have to make it away from the surf club.

Charlie had arrived back from the hospital after her second visit of the day. She found Brax sat at home doing the books for Angelo's. She went and put the kettle on to make a drink. She made them a coffee each and went and sat down next to Brax at the table. She didn't say a lot to him as he worked on the books. She just sat and drunk her coffee and watched while he finished the books.

"Has Casey talked to you about how his counselling sessions are going?" Charlie asked him.

"No he hasn't. I think he is hiding something but he does not want to tell me. I hope he can talk to this counsellor."

"He wouldn't tell me either the day he got sent home from school. I think he will either talk to Sasha or Ruby. *I asked her the other day and she said he had told her about being suspended and that he had hit the teacher but not why. He said he couldn't tell her as it would upset her."

"How is Ruby doing?"

"She is alright and enjoying her course. It finishes in six weeks' time. Are you going back to work tonight or shall we do something?" Charlie smiled at Brax when she said this.

"How about we go up the coast and find somewhere to eat. Somewhere no one knows us. Liam is back at the restaurant now so we can do more together."

"What was Liam doing all this time?"

"I did not want to tell you this but he has been getting Hayley off drugs. I kept away from them as I would have done something I would have regretted. I didn't tell you because I did not want to upset you and I was trying to protect you." Brax took hold of Charlie's hands and squeezed them.

Charlie looked at Brax. By the look in his eyes she knew he was telling the truth. "You could have told me. She might not be my favourite person but is some way she was a victim as well."

Charlie got up and picked up the mugs and put them in the sink. She thought about what Brax had said. It was true he had hidden it from her but he had done it for a good reason. He was trying to protect her.

She walked back into the living area and put her arms around Brax from behind. She kissed his cheek "I don't mind if we go along the coast. I will go and get changed."

An hour later Brax and Charlie were heading out along the coast road towards the city. On one of his journeys to the city he had seen a place to eat and wanted to try it. Taking Charlie there for a "date" was a good excuse to check the place out. On their way back Brax stopped the car and led Charlie for a walk along the beach. After they had walked the length of the beach and back they headed home.

** I hope you enjoyed this chapter**.** In the next chapter** **Casey is going to tell someone about Charlie being insulted by the teacher. Who is it?**


	31. Chapter 31

**What does everyone think about the news that Esther is coming back to Home and Away for a few episodes. I think it is great and I wonder how the story will work. Very Interesting.**

Heath had arranged to meet Hayley near the marina. He walked towards the bleached blonde lawyer. "I've got a job for you. I want you to see if you can get my dad out of gaol."

"What is in it for me?"

Heath reached into his pocket and pulled out a roll of money and handed it to her. "There is more where that came from if you are successful." Heath then turned and walked away from her.

When he got back home he found Charlie and Brax had only just got up. They were in the kitchen making breakfast. Though how much breakfast was being made was doubtful by the amount of laughter that was coming from the kitchen. Heath decided to leave them to it and drive to the hospital.

Brax decided to go for a surf. Charlie took the books back to Brax's office in the restaurant before going down to the beach to watch him surf. She sat down on the sand to watch. She must have been dozing in the sun because suddenly she felt drops of water hit her. She looked up to find Brax was stood near her. "Brax…" She laughed.

"Come on sleepyhead wake up."

"Very funny Brax. You kept me up late last night it is your fault that I feel sleepy."

"Very funny Charlie. You weren't complaining last night."

Charlie stood up and kissed him. She grinned at him. "What are we going to do now?"

"I am going to have a shower." Brax said to her in a deadpan voice. He picked up his board and walked to where the outside shower was. Charlie shook her head at her boyfriend as he walked off. Slowly she followed him towards the surf club. She found him under the shower washing off the sea water from his body. When he had finished she handed him his towel and watched him dry himself off.

"Shall we go for a drink the surf club?" He asked Charlie.

"I'll go and get them while you put your board away. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes please."

Charlie stood for a minute to watch him walk to his ute before she turned and went into the surf club and ordered their drinks. She then went at sat down at one of the tables to wait for Brax. He suddenly joined her having put a shirt over his boardies. He sat down and took a sip of the drink in front of him. He pulled a face.

"That is horrible Charlie. I don't know how you drink that." Charlie giggled at Brax's face.

"Oops sorry, I got them mixed up." She paused. "Are you going into work today or are we going to do something?"

"Liam is working the lunchtime shift so how do you fancy a drive up the coast and maybe find somewhere for lunch." Charlie nodded her head before they picked up their drinks and left to go home for Brax to get changed.

Unlike the evening before when he headed in the direction of the city Brax headed out north along the coast road. They left Summer Bay behind and just drove. Brax drove until he found the town further up the coast to Summer Bay. He parked his ute near the beach and they got out.

"How about a walk before we find somewhere to have something to eat." Brax grabbed Charlie's hand and led her down the beach. They walked steadily down the beach.

"Has Casey said how he is doing with the counselling?" Charlie asked.

"Nah. He has hardly said a thing. At least he is talking to someone." Brax paused as they got halfway along the beach. He sat down and patted the sand next to him. Charlie sat next to him and snuggled into his side to gain some shelter from the sea breeze. "This would not be a beach to have your first lesson. It is a bit too rough."

"That is Ruby's scene not mine. I would probably fall off too many times. I prefer to swim. Even better when I swim with you."

"That's very funny Charlie. I am going to teach you to surf one day you know. How about we go on a holiday to Bali? At least the water will be warm for learning to surf or anything else." Brax grinned at her before leaning over and kissing her. "Are you going to see Bianca today?"

"If we are not too late in getting back I might go and see her. I just think April needs support. She can't just rely on Irene. It is not fair on her after last year."

"I don't want you doing too much. You are still getting over what happened last year. Take it easy." Brax paused. "I saw a café just as we walked onto the beach. Are you ready for something to eat?" As Charlie nodded her reply Brax got to his feet and put his hand out to help Charlie to her feet. They slowly walked back the way they came. Brax kept a tight grip on Charlie as they walked towards the café. They went inside and found a table that overlooked the beach.

After they had eaten they wandered back out towards the car park and walked towards the town. It was not a lot of difference between it and Summer Bay except it was smaller. Off the main beach road there was a row of shops. Brax headed towards the local surf shop. He pulled out one board and grinned at Charlie.

"I think you should have this. It can be your first surf board. You've got to have a go sometime."

"Will I be the first girlfriend not to have surfed?"

"Yup." Brax grinned at her. "I have always persuaded them in the end. Even if they just have one go." Brax walked towards her with a cheeky grin on his face. He put his hands on her waist. He leant towards her so his forehead was touching hers. "I can be very persuasive you know. Very persuasive."

"I can be very stubborn as well."

Brax grinned. "I know. Look how long it took us to get together." He kissed her before he pulled away from her slightly. "I am going to have a good look around. Do you want to go and look at the shops?" Charlie kissed Brax on the cheek and left him to look around the surf shop.

Charlie wandered down the line of shops and found the shop she wanted. She was just finishing buying her purchase when Brax caught up with her. He looked over her shoulder at what she was buying.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" He asked her giving her a cheeky smile.

Charlie laughed at him. "No this is for Bianca and the baby. You know what Dr Jones said last year that if I was to try for baby that I had to wait at least a year to make sure that everything had healed." Charlie paused. "He sent an appointment for me to go and see him. He wants to do a check-up. I have got to go in a couple of weeks' time. I can go and see Michelle and pick up Ruby at the same time."

Charlie picked up her purchase and walked out of the shop with Brax. They continued their walk down the main street. When they got to the end of the shops they crossed the road and walked back up the other side.

Casey had just finished his break and was on his way back to Angelo's when Mr Townsend saw him. Townsend started having a go at him about what he did. Casey stared at the teacher in front of him and did not answer. This goaded him further to continue to be nasty to Casey.

"You can't even get a job without your brothers' help. I've heard he even employs a drug user behind the bar." He paused to gather his breath before he continued. "I expect they sell drugs behind the bar."

As he finished suddenly Sasha's voice could be heard. "You are a bully. Leave Casey alone."

"You kids are all the same. Totally out of control and undisciplined." At that he turned on his heel and left the two teens stunned staring after him.

Sasha spoke first. "You have got to report him. He can't bully you like that."

Casey shook his head. "I'm going back to work. I will see you at school next week." He walked away back into the surf club.

"Casey, what happened?" Gina Palmer asked. Before Casey could answer Sasha interrupted.

"Mr Townsend has had a go at Casey. He bullied him. He was horrible to him."

"Is this true Casey?" Gina asked. He stood in front of her and didn't speak. Eventually Casey nodded his head. Gina stopped in front of him for a moment. "Casey can you meet me here after school. I am going to arrange a meeting and I think here will be perfect. Is that alright Casey?" She then turned to Sasha. "I want you to attend as well."

"Yes Mrs Palmer." Casey replied. He then left Gina to go back to work in Angelo's. He knew Brax would be working tonight so things had to be running smoothly. Before he knew it was time for the meeting with Gina. He joined her downstairs in the surf club with Sash. They had been sat down a few minutes when Mr Townsend turned up. He reacted angrily when he saw Casey and Sash sat with her.

"I thought as much. Inviting out of control kids."

Gina smiled to herself. She lifted out of her bag sat at the side of her some paperwork. She put on the table in front of her. "Mr Townsend since witnessing your performance at lunchtime I have spent this afternoon contacting some of your old schools. I have had some very interesting conversations with some of your previous employers. It seems you have quite a reputation for bullying school students but no school seems to have done anything about it because as soon as they talk to you, you just walk out. You can walk out if you want to but I will inform the department."

Gina watched with some satisfaction as he picked up his briefcase and stormed out of the club. She watched as Casey and Sasha followed him out to see him drive off in a hurry. She followed them out to see them celebrating.

"Casey. I know you have been suspended and that has to stay in place so I will see you back at school next week."

"Thank you Mrs Palmer. I will not let you down." Casey grinned at her then his face darkened. "He wished that Charlie had died after she had been shot last year. He said she was corrupt and then he said that. So I hit him."

"That is no excuse Casey. You should have come and seen me. I would have dealt with it. I shall want you to talk to Natalie about what you have just said. Don't worry I will not tell Brax. I have a feeling that he would be angry about what was said about Charlie. I will see you next week at school." She smiled at Casey and left him talking to Sasha.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I just thought it might be a bit different if Casey told Gina rather than Natalie.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Whoops! Did anyone notice my mistake in the last chapter? Casey was back at school and then suspended again. Put it down to excitement due to the fact esther is coming back for a couple of episodes. There is not much Chax in this chapter as what is starting will make things fun in the future or will it cause them problems?**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Brax dropped Charlie off at the hospital telling her that he would be back to pick her up after he had got ready for work. Charlie went in to see Bianca. She found her friends condition was still the same. At least she had not got any worse but she wasn't getting better either. Bianca had told Charlie that Sid was concerned in that her blood pressure wasn't reducing and that they may have to do an emergency C-section. Charlie promised she would be there for April.

Brax picked Charlie up an hour later. She told him the latest news on Bianca. Charlie spent the evening with Brax. Before the evening rush started they shared a pizza. Charlie then spent part of the evening sat at the bar watching Brax work. The other half she spent being unofficial glass collector. When the restaurant closed she helped Brax and his staff clear up and close the restaurant.

When they got home they found Heath and Casey sat watching sport on television. Brax followed Charlie into the kitchen as she made a late night drink.

Brax wrapped his arms around Charlie and leant his chin on her shoulder. He watched as she made the drinks.

"Shall we leave them to the footie and sneak off?" He asked. Charlie nodded as she finished making their drinks. She turned round and handed Brax his drink. Picking up her own drink she took hold of his hand and they slipped out of the kitchen and sneaked past the two footie watchers.

It was Casey's first day back at school. His first appointment he had after visiting Gina's office was a visit to Natalie's office. He walked into her office and sat down. He liked Natalie and felt she was easy to talk too. But he had an uneasy feeling that was interested in his brother Brax because every time he mentioned him her eyes seemed to shine.

"How are you Casey? Gina told me about the incident at the surf club with Mr Townsend."

Casey nodded. Although he had told Mrs Palmer about what caused him to hit Mr Townsend he didn't quite know how he felt about telling Natalie.

Natalie realised she was not going to get anywhere by going directly to what had been said so she decided to try another tack and hopefully find out more about his elder brother. All she had to go on was what Casey had told her and she was intrigued about what sort of person Brax was.

"Casey, in our last session I asked you about your dad. Do you want to talk about him? Do you want to tell me what you remember about him?"

"I don't remember much about him. Brax has been more of a dad to me than he ever was. All I remember was that he shouted a lot and that the police arrested him. I have not seen him since he went to jail."

As Casey spoke she thought about what he was saying about his elder brother. It made him seem attractive and just the sort of person she would like to hook up with. The sort of person that would be interested in a quick fling until she was ready left for another job.

"He wished that Charlie was dead." Casey suddenly blurted out. Natalie stared at him. She had not met this woman but already she was fed up of hearing about her. "Before I hit him he said that Charlie was a corrupt cop and that Pirovic should have done the job properly. If my bother ever knew he said that he would kill him."

"Your brother is a great part of your life. How do you feel about that?"

"Brax has raised me. He was my dad after Dad went to jail."

"Has Brax talked to you about your dad? Have you thought about asking him?"

Brax hasn't talked to me about my dad and I don't think he would like it if I asked him."

"Why don't you try and talk to him. He might talk to you."

"Brax doesn't like talking about things like that. If he talked to anyone it might be Charlie."

At that Natalie decided to end the session and made another appointment to see Casey the following week.

After school Casey headed home and got changed out of his uniform. He wasn't working tonight and he wanted to catch Brax before he started the evening shift at Angelo's. He walked into the surf club and went upstairs. He found Brax working laying tables.

"Brax, can I ask you about dad?" Casey asked.

Brax didn't answer at first. "Nope. He was a dog. That is all you need to know. Why are you asking?"

"My counsellor asked me about him. She thought I should ask you about him."

Brax stared at his younger brother. He felt annoyed that this person who he did not know was encouraging Casey to ask about his dad. Brax thought this was one thing that should be kept to family and not what was appearing to be some nosey parker. Brax took a deep breath as he and Casey continued their walk along the beach. He didn't want to tell Casey about him. What was there to tell? That Danny Braxton was a violent thug who thought nothing of beating them if they as much as stepped out of line. Brax thought of the beatings his mother took off her husband. It was no wonder that she took to the booze and the pokies to help her cope. The two brothers walked along the beach in silence for a few minutes.

It was Brax who broke the quiet the first. "What do you remember about dad?" He asked his brother.

"Not much. He was a big man. That is all I really remember."

"As you got older I got to recognise the signs and I used to get you out before he really kicked off. We used to come and sleep on the beach." Brax paused not knowing whether or not to tell his younger brother the next bit. He decided to tell him. With a bit of luck Casey would want to stay away from him.

"Casey, dad was a violent man who used his fists or anything else that came to hand to beat me, Heath and mum. He put Heath in hospital when he broke his arm with a cricket bat. He is not someone you ever want to know. I have spent my whole life trying to get away from him."

"Why did he go to jail?"

"He did an armed robbery and shot a bystander. Hopefully he will never be released."

Casey thought about what Brax had said before he asked the next question. "What do you think if he ever found out about you and Charlie?"

Brax tilted his head back briefly. Trust his younger brother to come up with that one. They walked towards the path heading towards the surf club.

"There would not be enough prison guards to hold him down if he found out about Charlie. He would consider me to have let him down big time. A Braxton being involved with a cop….." Brax tailed off imagining in his head how his dad would react if he knew about Charlie. It would not be pleasant. It would be like a volcano going off big time.

Brax picked up the restaurant books and left Casey to go and start his shift at and went home. When he got home he put the books on the table and got to work on them. As he worked he got a text off Charlie. **Irene is giving me lift. See U L8. Charlie xx.**

Brax continued with doing the books. When he finished he went into the kitchen and started to prepare food for them. As he did so he hoped Charlie was not overdoing it by being at the hospital with Bianca. He began planning a holiday for them before the tourist season got started in the bay. He thought maybe a surfing holiday in Bali or maybe they could go somewhere else. He thought about maybe they should take a train trip across Australia perhaps go somewhere neither of them had been and that no one would judge them.

Heath wandered along the jetty. He was waiting for the lawyer Hayley O Connor. He could not understand why Brax did not like her. All she had done was get Pirovic out of jail. How could Brax complain when it was his tip off that had put Jake in jail in the first place? Suddenly he saw her scuttling along the jetty.

"Well?" He demanded when he saw her.

"It is not looking good about your dad's case." She replied.

"I want you to dig deeper and see what you can find." He dug into his pocket and handed her a wad of cash. "There is more of that if you need it." He turned away from her.

"I'll see what I can find out." She whinged as he walked away from her.

Heath was on his way to the hospital two days later when he had a text arranging a meeting from Hayley. She had good news. There was a discrepancy in his dad's case and did he want her to dig further. His answer was yes. She gave him an envelope with the preliminary details of what she had discovered so far promising him the rest as soon as she had found them out.

When he got to the hospital he found that all hell was being let loose. Bianca's condition had suddenly started to deteriorate. Suddenly she started to have a seizure just as Sid and his team were taking her to the theatre. As he told them he would do what he could Heath told him what Bianca had asked him to do. "Sid, save the baby."


	33. Chapter 33

**I hope everyone a had a good Christmas. I had intended updating before Christmas but it didn't quite happen. **

As Heath said the words April's voice filled the room the room with an anguished cry. Charlie grabbed hold of the distressed teen and hugged her. Heath stared at her. He saw how doing what Bianca wanted him to do was causing April distress. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Charlie with Irene's help made April sit down on the plastic seats in the corridor.

Between her anguished sobs April kept saying over and over, "why. Why did he say that?" Charlie and Irene both kept their arms round her and comforted her as best they could. It was going to quite a wait. Charlie thought back to when Ruby was born. Her operation was quite quick. But then she did not have the complications that Bianca had.

Brax had gone home to do the books. As he cleared the table he found a letter to Heath amongst the stuff that was cluttering the table. He opened the letter up and read the contents with horror on his face. He couldn't believe that Heath could be so stupid.

Brax got up and raced outside and jumped into his ute. He backed out and drove off down the road as though the devil was after him. He made his way out of the bay and headed for the city. He drove quickly until he got to the outskirts of the city. He then headed westwards across the city. He was heading towards the gaol where his dad had been for the last 12 and half years.

When he got to the gaol he went to the office and asked if it was possible to see his dad. After filling out some forms he was surprised to get permission to see him. After being searched and leaving his keys and phone on the right side of the gate he was led down a wire corridor.

"Is your old man's birthday? This a second visit from his family in about a week." The guard asked Brax.

"Nope. I don't know when his birthday is. I've forgotten." Brax replied. Brax's tone of voice meant the guard didn't bother any more questions. The guard opened one more gate and let Brax into a smallish enclosure. Being let in from the other side was the man who may have been his dad biologically but that did not make him his dad.

Danny stared at his eldest son as he was let through the gate. He was not the scrawny teenager that he had left all those years ago. He wondered if his son would have the guts to tell him. Earlier on in the year Danny had a very interesting conversation with a new inmate who had been brought in before his trail. He had been very quick to fill Danny in on his eldest son and how he had betrayed his roots. When Danny heard the news he was horrified. He thought he had brought up his son better than that unless of course he was sleeping with the enemy for a good reason.

Father and son sat down at the table and stared at each other. It was Danny who broke the silence first.

"First heath visits me and now you. What have I done to deserve this? I have been in here what 12 years and this is the first time you can be bothered to visit."

"You don't think I wanted to visit did you? I came to tell you that you get to Heath and Casey over my dead body. They don't want or need you in their lives."

Danny stared at his eldest son. He knew there was no love lost between them but he was surprised at the hate he could hear in his voice. "How is Casey? He must be 18?"

"He is doing his HSC so he can have a better life for himself."

"You got things all worked out haven't you Darryl. I am surprised you haven't got 2.4 children by now. By the way how is Cheryl?"

"Yes I have. She is better without you in her life. It also means that Heath ain't getting you of here anytime soon." As Brax spoke these words he saw the surprise in the old man's face.

"So Heath cares enough to get me out eh?" Danny grinned at Brax. If he got him out this could be interesting. He could be meeting Brax's cop girlfriend. He wondered what sort of woman she was. All he could remember was a brassy blonde called Tegan that was his son's first girl. She would have been better than a cop as his girlfriend. At least she knew when to keep her mouth shut.

Realising what he had done in giving the game away over Heaths plans Brax stood up abruptly and walked away from the visiting area. He walked out and collected his things at reception and left. When he got outside the prison he took a deep breath as thought the fresh air would clean his lungs.

Brax headed back to the bay. Before he left he had read a text from Charlie telling him that Bianca had been taken into theatre. There had not been another text so he hoped no news was good news.

Charlie and Irene sat on the plastic chairs with April sat between them. They had tried to explain to her why Heath had said what he did. The young girl was too upset to take in what they were saying. They had been sat there some time. After a while Heath had re-joined them. He sat in the seats opposite. He did not want to upset April further. He hated telling Sid to save his child over Bianca. He wanted them both in his life. The thought of raising his child on his own was frightening.

Suddenly in the corridor there was movement. Sid was approaching them. All four of them stood up to hear what Sid had to say. He smiled at them.

"Mother and baby are doing as well as can be hoped for. Congratulations Heath you have a son. Bianca is in recovery at the moment but she will be brought back in a while. I have to warn you that neither are out of the woods yet. It is going to be a long road for the baby as he is premature and Bianca is still poorly. The nurses will come and get you when you can see the baby."

Charlie and Irene hugged April. Both of them congratulated her. Charlie turned round to Heath and walked towards him.

"Congratulations Heath." Charlie told him. Deciding to risk a rebuff she leant up and hugged him. He was quite shocked. He never thought Sergeant Buckton would give him a hug. Even though now she was an ex-cop.

They saw Bianca first when she had been brought back from theatre. She was still sleeping from the anaesthetic and the nurses who settled her back in said it would be a few hours before she woke up.

Heath turned to Charlie. "You had better go home. Brax will kill me if you get overtired. Can you tell Brax that he now an uncle?"

Charlie stared at Heath for a moment. "OK. I will go and tell Brax. We will probably come back later. Do you want me to bring you something from the diner?"

"No thanks Charlie. I will see you later."

Charlie hugged Irene and April goodbye and left the hospital. She thought about how Heath had just been. Maybe he was coming to terms with her after all. Charlie headed back to the bay. When she got to house she found the restaurant books scattered across the table. Led on top of them was the letter from Hayley about Danny Braxton's case. She took a deep breath and wondered what this would mean for her and Brax. If his dad got out of prison he would not be pleased to find his son was living with someone who was an ex-cop.

Charlie freshened up and then left for the beach. She parked her car near the surf club and walked down towards the beach. She could see VJ watching Brax in the surf. Charlie walked towards VJ and joined him watching Brax. Charlie knew enough of Brax to now that he was surfing to get rid of some anger. As she and VJ watched Brax she asked him about school and how he was getting on. Charlie told him about Bianca having the baby. After a while they stopped and just watched Brax. Eventually he got out of the water. VJ who had been sat by his towel got up and handed it too Brax.

Charlie smiled at him. "I've got some good news." She paused. "Uncle Brax." At that Brax picked Charlie up and spun her round. "Brax." She squealed. "You are wet."

Brax put her down and then he kissed her. As he did so he put his hands over VJ's eyes so he couldn't see him kissing Charlie. Brax then dried himself off. "Does everyone want an ice cream to celebrate? VJ do you want one?"

"Yes please."

"Go ahead and order for us. Tell John I will pay when I get there." He turned to Charlie. "Are they both ok?"

"Both of them have got a long way to go especially the baby. We will have to wait and see."

Brax grabbed her hand and walked up the beach with her. When they got the surf club John was dishing up the gelato. Brax leant his board up against the wall and went upstairs and got some money and his keys for the ute. He came back down with a blue t-shirt over his shoulder. After paying John the money he joined Charlie and VJ at the table.

When everyone had finished their ice cream Brax put his board in his ute and then got into Charlie's car to go to the hospital. They dropped VJ off at the diner on the way. As Charlie drove she did not know whether or not to bring up the subject of the letter that she had found on the table.

"Are you alright Charlie?" Brax asked.

"Yes I am. But I don't know what to say."

"Spit it out Charlie. You can say whatever. You know that."

"When I got home from the hospital I saw the letter on the table. How will it affect us Brax. If your dad gets released he is not going to be very happy that your girlfriend is an ex-cop is he?"

"I don't care what he thinks. He is a dog and he won't dare do anything to you….." Brax's voice tailed off his voice heavy with threat. "No one threatens the woman I love. If he gets out he won't be staying at the house anyway and Mum won't want him." As he finished speaking Brax reached over and squeezed her arm.

When they got to the hospital Charlie went up to the room where Bianca was sleeping. Brax went to the special care baby unit to see his nephew. When he got there Heath and Casey were already looking through the glass window staring at the tiny baby in the incubator.

The three brothers had been there quite a while when Charlie joined them. She put her arms round Brax and leaning her face against his arm looked at Bianca's baby. Charlie looked at the baby with all the wires and tubes connected to him. She felt that all she wanted to do was go into the nursery and cuddle him.

Heath suddenly turned round and looked at his older brother and his girlfriend. He grinned at them.

"I hope you two don't leave it too long before you give this one a little cousin to play with. They could grow up together."

"We will have to wait and see." Charlie replied. She knew Brax wanted children and he considered Ruby his own but they both knew that if there was too much damage from when Charlie got shot last year there would be no baby. Dr Jones had told her that she would have to wait at least a year before she thought about having a baby and that he would need to see her before that year was up just to check everything was healing correctly.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Js I know how you feel about Brax and Natalie on the show. There is not a great deal of chemistry between them. Please don't worry I am not going to split Charlie and Brax up it is just that Natalie is going to try and cause a bit of drama.**

** Happy new year **


	34. Chapter 34

** I am sorry that I have been so long in updating. I have not had the space to write so have been unable to write. I have just had to think about where I am going next with this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Brax had just come out of the room he shared with Charlie when he heard Casey call his name. In his hand was the letter from Hayley containing the information about their Dad.

"Brax is Heath trying to get dad out of jail?"

"He'd like too but it ain't going to happen. We don't want him in our lives. He would ruin things for everyone." As he spoke he grabbed the paperwork out of Casey's hand and ripped it in half and threw it in the bin. Casey stared at his brother and decided not to say anything about what he had just witnessed. He was curious about his dad. He wanted to know more but he thought Brax wouldn't tell him anymore than he wanted to.

Casey waited until Brax had gone out with Charlie then went and rummaged in the bin and dug the letter out. He then put it on the table and put the pieces back together on the table. He then read what it said on the letter.

Charlie had spent the first part of the day watching Brax surf. She wasn't keen on learning to surf but she had no problem watching her boyfriend surf. She kept her eyes on him waiting for him to finish. Since he had told her about his dad he had been quiet. She knew Brax was a private person and found it difficult talking to people other than his family. Slowly he was opening up to her bit by bit but he had said very little about his dad. Charlie only knew what she knew from work that he had been jailed for an armed robbery and had yet to be released from goal. She knew that raising the subject was a very touchy one.

Suddenly Charlie felt water droplets hit her. She looked up and saw Brax standing above her. He smiled at her. "You looked miles away then. What were you thinking of?"

She knew that hiding what she was thinking about was no good. She stood up and handed Brax his towel. She watched him sling it over his shoulder and wait expectantly. She took a deep breath and spoke. "I was thinking how your dad could affect us."

"Jeez Charlie I was thinking all that time you were watching me surf. Dent a guy's confidence why don't you."

Charlie grinned at him. "I always like watching you surf. I am just worried in case your dad affects us if he gets out."

Brax turned and held his hand out. He took her hand and led Charlie towards the surf club.

"He ain't ever getting out. No matter what Heath thinks he is doing." Brax paused. "Do you know he went to see the dog?"

"No I didn't. Do you want to go and see him?"

"I went to see him yesterday to warn him off Heath and Casey." Brax paused. "He ain't changed. He is still a dog."

"Brax people change. You changed."

"He never will. If Heath gets him out of jail he will cause a whole heap of trouble. I just hope it doesn't work."

"Does Casey know what Heath is doing?" Charlie asked. She turned to look at Brax as he nodded his head. "Will you let him go and see him?"

As they reached the top of the path Brax tuned to Charlie so he could look at her. "Casey is not going to see that dog ever." Brax turned on his heel and walked over to the shower. He leant his board up against the fence and went to the shower and turned it on. Charlie watched as Brax washed the sea water off his body. When he finished Charlie handed Brax his towel so he could dry off. She watched as he towelled himself down.

Brax threw the towel over his shoulder as he finished before he picked up his board. They walked back towards where Brax had parked his ute. He put his board in the back before he spoke. "Charlie what is on your mind? I know you are thinking about something. You have gone quiet."

Charlie looked at him for a moment before she replied. "I think you should take Casey to see your dad." She paused seeing the angry look on his face. She walked back round the ute to stand in front of him. Charlie put her hands on his arms. "If you try and stop Casey from seeing you dad it will make him want to see him all the more. If he is released it might make him want to live with him." Charlie looked at Brax as she spoke.

Brax listened to her as she spoke. He could see that she was speaking some sense. Suddenly he wrapped his arms round her. He whispered in her ear. "Thank you." They then got into the ute and drove home.

Brax let Charlie change and leave for the hospital before he got ready for work. As he changed he thought about what Charlie had said. She was right about Casey not being allowed to see his dad would make him want to see him more. When he got to Angelo's he sent both his brothers a text telling them he wanted to meet them after Casey finished school.

Brax was setting up Angelo's for the evening opening when Heath walked in. "What is up? What do you want?" He asked his older brother.

Brax grabbed two beers and sat down at one of the tables. He put one beer down in front of Heath. He looked at his brother before he spoke. He was blunt and to the point. "Why are you trying to get dad out of jail? He is a dog and always be."

Heath looked at his brother. He had no idea that Brax even knew what he was planning. "I asked the lawyer to see what she could find. She thinks there might be a case."

Brax took a swig of his beer. "Are you mad? Can't you remember what he did to us and Mum?" HHe

He took another swig of his drink and waited for Heath to explain.

"I just want to. Maybe it is becoming a dad has done it." Heath tried to explain. As he finished Casey came in from school with a grin on his face. He joined his brothers at the table.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Heath is trying to get dad out of jail." Brax paused and took a deep breath. What he was about to ask Casey could be like opening a can of worms. He did not want Casey seeing the old man ever. "Do you want to go and see dad?"

Casey stared at his elder brother with a mixture of pleasure and shock. He did not expect Brax to ask that question. Casey thought for a moment before he answered. "Yes I would. But why have you changed your mind Brax. You told me to drop it?"

Brax paused. He did not know how Heath would react to what he was about to say. "Charlie thought that if you did not go and see him you might want to see him all the more."

"Cool." Casey's replied.

"So Buckton does talk sense." Heath commented.

"Yes she does. How is Bianca?"

"She is still being kept in bed. She hasn't seen the baby yet. Sid wants her to be a little stronger."

Brax nodded. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"No not yet."

Brax drunk the last of his beer and got up and went back to setting up the tables ready for the evening opening. The staff would be in soon. Brax started to think back to when he and Charlie finally got together. He had helped fix a young mothers car and Charlie had seen the good side of him. Because of a jailbird dad who left them with nothing and whose actions drove his mum to drink and gambling which meant Brax had to do things he would not have done if things had been better at home. He finished setting up. Heath had long gone.

Brax opened the restaurant. Early in the evening Charlie came in. She sat at her usual stool at the end of the bar. Brax poured her a soft drink that she had requested. Brax ordered them a pizza and they both sat down in a booth to wait for the meal.

"I told Casey about Heath trying to get dad out of jail today. He thought it was cool." Brax took a swig of his beer. "He doesn't remember how dad behaved. I protected him. When dad started to kick off I would take Casey and go and sleep on the beach or anywhere we could get away from him."

"When are you going to take Casey to see him?"

"I thought I might take Casey at the weekend to see dad. I don't want to but I am." Brax stopped as the waited brought them their meal. "How is Bianca? Has she seen the baby yet?"

"Bianca is doing fine. Sid won't let her see the baby until she has healed a little more. When she does go to see him she will have to be in a wheelchair. They have both got a long way to go just yet."

"Being a dad might make Heath grow up and take responsibility." Brax grinned at Charlie when he said this. Both of them knew that Heath wasn't a worker or good at taking responsibility. "I am going to give him more shifts here. He can take some of my shifts and we can spend more time together." As he said this Brax reached over and touched Charlie's face.

Charlie left a little while after their meal leaving Brax to go back to work. As she walked downstairs she passed a thin scrawny woman with mousey blonde/light brown hair going up into Angelo's. As she saw Roo downstairs she was more interested in going to talk to her than taking notice of the woman walking past her.

Natalie Davison walked past Charlie without a second glance. From what she had heard she was hoping the owner of Angelo's was going to be behind the bar. She was looking forward to meeting him. She hoped she would be seeing a lot more of him that just buying takeout food from his restaurant.

She walked into the restaurant. For a weekday night it was quite busy. She walked up to the bar and asked the guy behind the bar if he was the owner. He said no and that the owner was busy. He asked if she wanted to see him. Natalie said no it would keep for another time. She picked up her order and left with a sense of disappointment hanging over her.

Brax came out of the kitchen with some sliced lemons to put in the jar on the bar. The waiter told him about someone asking for him. He told Brax that she wasn't prepared to wait for him. Brax shrugged his shoulders and went back to working at the bar. He couldn't think of woman who would come in here wanting to talk to him and not wait to see him. Only Hayley O'Connor and she had more sense than to show her face in here. He might have given Charlie his word that he would not hurt her but that didn't mean he didn't want to punish her for the pain she had caused them both.

The following morning Brax was walking up the beach after having his morning surf. He could see Casey was talking to a blonde woman. They were sat on the seats in front of the surf club. As he headed his way towards them the woman got up and left Casey where he was.

Brax leant his board up against the fence before he spoke to his brother. "Who was that Casey?"

"That was my counsellor Miss Davison." He replied.

"What did she want? I thought she saw you at school not in the open."

"She was just asking me about dad and how I felt about visiting him."

"That is none of her business. I thought she was supposed to be helping you with what happened over that teacher not family business. Don't talk to her about that. If you have to talk to anyone about it you should talk to Charlie."

"OK Brax." Casey stood up and waving goodbye to his brother left for school.

Brax headed for the shower to wash off the sea water before he dried off and headed for home. When he got home he rang the prison and made arrangements for him to take Casey to see their dad at the weekend. He could think of better things to than that. With Charlie supporting Bianca they had not spent much time together. As he changed to get ready for work he made plans in his head to take Charlie away for a weekend or longer. He wondered what their life would have been like if the move to the city had gone ahead as planned. Maybe some time in the future they would be able to move.

When Charlie had arrived at the hospital that afternoon Sid was making plans for Bianca to be taken see the baby. Heath had been at the hospital for some time and he had worn Sid down by badgering him to allow Bianca to see the baby. Charlie had arrived just in time as two porters had just arrived to wheel Bianca's bed to maternity.

She followed the bed and its party down the corridor to maternity. She watched from the window as the bed was wheeled inside the room. Charlie watched as Bianca stared at her son for the first time. Charlie then watched in horror as Bianca started to have a seizure.

Sid and his team rushed towards Bianca and started to administer the help she needed. Once they had got her stable enough to be moved they dashed her back to her room where she could be given the necessary help. April and Irene followed Bianca back to her room. Charlie joined them on the hard chairs outside the room. Heath paced the corridor like a caged tiger while they waited for some news.

They waited for what seemed an eternity before the door opened and Sid came out and asked them to step inside the room. April led them into the room. Bianca led on the bed seemly asleep. Sid waited until they had got inside before he spoke.

"Bianca has suffered a seizure due to the pre-eclampsia caused by her high blood pressure." He paused as April stifled her sobs. "In order to help her recover we have put her in an induced coma."

As Heath heard these words he reacted angrily. "You are supposed to be making her better not this." He shouted.

Sid started to try to explain but Heath just stormed out. Charlie stared as Heath stormed out. She pulled her phone out and gave it too Irene. "If you call Brax he will come and help calm him down. I am going to see where Heath has gone."

"Be careful Darl," Irene said as Charlie left the room. As she left she could hear Sid telling April more about her sister's condition. Charlie walked through the hospital and into the grounds. She saw Heath stood staring across the grounds. "Get lost Buckton," He said when he realised Charlie was standing beside him.

"No I am not." Charlie stayed beside him.

Heath stood staring in front of him as though he was hoping Charlie would go away. When she didn't he realised that he would have to say something. "I thought they were going to make her better."

"They are. By putting her in a coma they are giving her body chance to get better." She paused. "They put me in a coma after I had been shot. I was out for about ten days. Its not nice to see but it will help Bianca."

"You think I am hot headed?"

"No I do not. You just care about Bianca. Come on let's get back inside."

Brax arrived at the hospital after Irene's frantic call to see Charlie and his bother walking back inside.

**Coming up... Someone will have a grisley end...**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you for the reviews and to the preaders who have added me to **

By the time Brax had got inside the hospital and onto the floor where Bianca's room was he found Heath was stood outside in the corridor talking to Sid. Brax waited until the two men had finished talking. Brax watched as Sid went back into Bianca's room. He walked towards his brother.

"What is going on with Bianca?" Brax asked his brother.

"They are keeping her knocked out until she gets better."

"What was that with you and Charlie?"

Heath stared at his brother for a moment. He suddenly realised what Brax had gone through after Charlie had been shot. He had not been there for his older brother. The older brother that had stepped in when their dad had been jailed all those years ago. The brother that had always been there getting him out of trouble.

"Charlie was explaining about the doctors knocking her out after….." Heath's voice tailed off not wanting to remind his brother of what happened last year. Heath paused before he spoke again. "I should have given Buckton more of a chance. I will try to in the future."

On Saturday morning Brax was sat waiting for Casey to finish his breakfast. As soon as he was finished they were leaving for the city so they could go the goal where their dad was held. Casey did not talk for much of their journey. After stopping for something to eat they headed for the gaol after. Brax parked his ute in the car park before they headed inside. After handing their phones for safe keeping they headed inside.

They walked towards the visiting area. Brax glanced at his brother and wondered how he was feeling. Brax knew he just wanted to get it over and done with. Spending time with Danny was not on his list of things to do. When they got into the yard Danny was waiting the other side of the gate. As soon as Brax and Casey where sat down he was let through the gate. Danny walked across the yard and sat down opposite his two sons.

"Casey. Long-time no see." Danny spoke to his youngest. Casey nodded in reply. "Heath tells me you are doing your HSC? At your age I was out working."

As Danny was talking to Casey Brax smiled to himself. He knew his old man was doing anything but work. Danny's meaning of work was doing robberies and selling drugs. Brax thought of times he came home drunk and he would terrorise everyone in the house. Cheryl had been beaten up frequently. If Danny was abusing his wife his two sons got beat as well. By the time Casey came along Brax could read the signals and he would get his young brother out of harm's way.

Brax came out of his day dream to hear Danny continuing to question his son. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

As Casey answered Brax kept a watch on Danny. "Yes I do have a girlfriend. She is called Ruby."

"How long have you been going out with each other?"

"We have been going out over a year. We met at school."

As Casey spoke Danny watched his eldest sons face. Brax was keeping a straight face. Danny was beginning to wonder if it was true what he had been told last year. He had been told by a gang member that his eldest son was sleeping with a cop and his youngest was seeing her daughter. He remembered how he felt when he heard the news. He felt as sick as a dog. If Heath succeeded in getting him out he was going to make sure that neither relationship would last much longer that they had to. He remembered a girl that Darryl was friendly with just before he got sent down. He wondered why she wasn't in Brax's life now.

Casey and Brax said their goodbyes to Danny and left. Casey was quiet as they walked out. He did not say anything until they had got outside and had got back in the ute. It was Brax that spoke first.

"You seemed to hit it off with dad. Do you want to see again?"

Casey did not answer for a minute. "Do you think Heath will succeed in getting him out Brax?"

"I don't know Casey. Do you want him out?"

"I don't know. But what if he should not have been jailed?"

"Casey, he did the job. He shot someone. I don't know what that lawyer can dig up. I don't think she will be successful. She couldn't keep you out of juvvie could she?"

Casey did not answer. He was quiet all the way back into the city. Brax dropped him off at Michelle's house. He was greeted by Ruby as he got out of the ute. Before he left Brax gave Casey a handful of notes for their date tonight. He waved goodbye to them and left to drive back to the bay.

When Brax got to the bay he parked up at the surf club. Locking up he walked down towards the beach. He walked along the beach until he found somewhere quiet to sit. He sat down and dug his heels in the sand. He sat deep in thought for a long time. He thought about his dad and how he hoped he would not be let out of goal and if he was how it could affect Charlie and him. He did not think Danny would react well to Charlie. Even though she was an ex-cop it would not go down well. Before his dad had been sent to goal he was friendly with Tegan. He had been sat there for a while.

Suddenly Brax was aware someone was walking towards him. It was Charlie. She smiled at him and sat down in front of him. Brax moved so he could wrap his arms around her.

"How did the visit with you dad go?" Charlie asked.

Brax tightened his grip on her. "Dad and Casey hit it off. I just hope dad doesn't get out. I can see that Casey will want to get to know him better." Brax paused. "I dropped him off at Michelle's. Ruby was pleased to see him. I gave him enough money so they could have a good time."

"I thought that maybe if he saw your dad it might cure him of wanting to get involved with him. I am sorry about that Brax."

"Don't worry. It would have happened anyway if the old man gets out." Brax kept hold of Charlie. Suddenly he tightened his grip on her as though he was frightened to let her go. They sat there for quite a while watching the sun go down.

"Shall we get a pizza and have an early night?" Brax asked. Brax got up and walked to the front of Charlie. He put his hands out to her and helped her up. Then they walked hand in hand towards the surf club to order a pizza.

**I am sorry that was a little short. The next chapter will be longer. It just seemed the right place to end that chapter.**


	36. Chapter 36

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry I am a bit late updating. I hit a wall part way through this chapter and I had to wait till I could work out how to get where I wanted. I hope it is not too long. Enjoy.**

The woman stared at the bag in front of her. It had been given to her in payment for doing a job. The job was getting Danny Braxton out of goal. She thought back to the meeting the other day when Heath had given her to bag of cocaine. He promised her more in return if she did the job. She went back to the paperwork in front of her. She had found out that a corrupt cop had stitched Danny up. She smiled a wry smile to herself when she thought about how Heaths brother was living with a cop.

Charlie was waiting for Brax in the diner. They had agreed to meet for coffee. As she sat down and waited for her order Irene came over and sat down to talk to her about Bianca.

"Hi darl. Did you see Bianca yesterday? How is she?"

"She isn't very well. She is convinced the baby is dead. Sid says she is suffering for post natal psychosis and it could be a while before she is better."

"How are you doing Charlie?"

"I am fine Irene. Brax worries that I am doing too much by seeing Bianca each day. I don't mind she is my friend." Charlie paused. "I am off to see my doctor in the city soon. I might have to have another operation. I haven't told Brax yet. He will be worried about me."

"How are you and Brax doing?"

"We are happy. I didn't think I would ever find what we have. Ruby is happy with me being with Brax." Charlie took a drink of her coffee.

"How is Ruby doing?"

"She is doing a course that will help her when she does her training to be a social worker. She is staying with my Aunt and Uncle in the city. They are enjoying having her stay with them. She should be back in a couple of weeks."

As Charlie was speaking she could hear Brax order a drink and a late breakfast. Brax walked over to the table where Charlie was sat with Irene. He sat down next to Charlie.

"Hi Irene." He leant over and kissed Charlie. "Hi beautiful."

Irene watched the couple in front of her. She stood up. "Hi Brax I will leave you too it. I will be back with your drink." She smiled at them as she left them and went back to the kitchen. She took Brax's coffee to him before a little while later she took his meal to him. Irene also brought with her two forks as Brax had requested when he placed his order.

Irene put the forks on the table and then out down the cooked breakfast. Charlie looked at the second fork. "Why did you bring that Irene?"

"Brax asked me too. He said you would share his breakfast."

"Brax you have already had breakfast." Charlie said.

Brax grinned at Charlie. "I need to keep my energy levels up."

"Brax." Charlie grinned at him. Charlie picked up her fork and helped herself to some of Brax's breakfast. When Brax had finished his breakfast he left the money on the table to cover the bill. He kissed Charlie goodbye and left her talking to Irene about Bianca.

When they had finished Charlie left the diner and walked along the beach towards the surf club. While she walked along the beach Charlie was thinking about her friend and how different things were last year. Last year Charlie was in a secret relationship with Brax. They were always sneaking around and trying not to get caught. Now they were out in the open. Apart from Colleen everyone seemed to accept their relationship. No one batted an eyelid at them. Charlie thought how good it was to be able to walk along the beach with Brax and just be able to hold hands. She smiled at herself. They had done things backwards. The sex had come first and now they were out in the open and going out on dates like any other normal couple. Charlie walked into the surf club.

"Morning John."

"Good morning Charlie. Brax had not long gone upstairs."

"Thank you John. I am going to help him set up for lunchtime."

Charlie waved at john and continued her way upstairs. As she walked up the stairs she thought of all the times that she had picked up pizza for work. She had always volunteered to collect them so she could see Brax. She thought of all the good times her and Brax had shared in the restaurant. She was deep in thought when suddenly she could hear Brax calling her name.

"Charlie. Are you alright? I have shouted at you several times."

Charlie grinned at Brax. "I was just thinking about how things were last year when we were sneaking around and now we are out in the open."

Brax grinned back at her. "I am working late tonight. If you leave the bedroom window open I can always sneak in that way. Bring back some memories and create some new ones."

Charlie giggled at Brax's suggestion. She walked towards him and put her arms round his neck. Brax leant his head against Charlie's forehead. He was about to kiss her when Heaths voice interrupted them.

"Get a room you two. It's bad enough at home but here. If there were diners in here you would put them off their food." Heath laughed at Brax and Charlie's faces. "I'll help Liam so you two lovebirds and get out of here."

Charlie and Brax did not telling twice and shot out of Angelo's before Heath could change his mind. They headed for the car park and jumped in the ute and headed off. They popped in at home so Brax could grab his surf board and Charlie grab her swimsuit.

As they left the bay to head for a beach further up the coast Brax did all he could to try and persuade Charlie to have a surf lesson.

"May be one day I will let you teach me. I hope you know a quiet beach to teach me." Charlie stopped talking to watch the scenery go past. "Maybe next year you can teach me." She smiled at Brax. "If we go to Bali you could teach me there."

Brax reached over and grabbed hold of Charlie's hand so he could hold it. He kept hold off her hand until they got to the beach. Charlie watched while Brax surfed. There was no doubt he was good at surfing and there was one thing she enjoyed was watching him. Suddenly Brax was in front of her.

"Do you want a swim? The water is good." He asked.

"Yes." Charlie got to her feet and grabbed hold of Brax's hand. She grinned at him. "I'll race you." She suddenly let go of his hand and raced into the water. Brax caught up with her just as Charlie was in the water up to her knees. He picked Charlie up and carried her into the water. They spent the next ten minutes swimming and just mucking around.

They washed the sand off themselves before drying off and heading towards a café for something to eat. After they had eaten they headed back to the ute and started the journey back to the bay.

Brax glanced over at Charlie. Since they started the drive back she had been quiet and staring out of the window as though she was deep in thought. Brax left her alone for a while. He knew Charlie well enough to know she was thinking before she was going to say something.

Charlie turned her head away from the window so she could speak to Brax. She knew what she was going to say would upset him. But she knew he had to talk to someone.

"Brax, I know you are not going to like what I am going to say but I need to know so I am there for you." She paused. "When does that lawyer go the appeals court?" Charlie turned so she could see his face.

Brax had an amused smile on his face. "I like the way you can't mention her name." He paused. "Heath is going to the city later on the week. I am not going. The thought of them letting that dog out of jail makes me angry. He will probably screw up things when he arrives. I don't want him near Mum if he gets out. I don't how he will react when he finds out I am with you.

"If he doesn't like it he will have to suck it up." Brax clenched his jaw tight. He would do all he could to protect Charlie from his dad. He moved his left hand and took hold of Charlie's right hand and gave it a squeeze to reassure her.

As they headed towards Summer Bay Charlie gave Irene a call to ask her about Bianca. When she had finished her call she told Brax what Irene had just told her.

"She is still refusing to see the baby. She thinks he is dead." She told Brax.

"I thought when she woke up things would start getting better. I had better go into work to see what chaos that Heath has caused. I will drop you off and get changed then go into work. Are you going to see Bianca?"

"I saw Bianca yesterday so I am not going to see her tonight. I will go tomorrow. I thought I would ring Ruby and see how she is doing. Her course will soon be finished. I will be glad when she comes home."

Brax grinned. "I think Casey will be glad too. I think we might send them off on a trip. I don't think Heath can stand another happy couple living with him."

Charlie laughed at Brax's suggestion. She loved the fact he treated Ruby like she was his own daughter. She thought about what he had said one day that if anyone hurt Ruby he would kill them.

When they got home Brax got sorted out for work. He told Charlie he would bring food home from Angelo's if he was not working late. He leant over and kissed Charlie goodbye. As he walked towards the door Charlie turned her head towards him and spoke to him.

"If you are working late shall I leave the window open enough so you can climb in?" Charlie giggled as she said this.

"That's very funny Charlie. The windows here are smaller than the one at Leah's." Brax was still laughing as he walked out to his ute. When he got to Angelo's things were running fine. Liam and Heath had managed to run the lunchtime shift with no problems and now Liam was running the evening shift. Brax ordered some food for Charlie and himself. While he was waiting he spoke to Casey about school and if he was keeping up with his studies.

Brax headed back home with the food. Casey helped him carry it downstairs. As well as the main course and a bottle of wine he picked up some gelato off John. Casey helped him load the ute and he watched him head off back home. Casey shook his head and smiled to himself. He never thought his big brother would be like this with a woman and certainly not someone who used to be a cop. Brax had changed since he met Charlie and Casey thought it was for the better. He wondered what would happen if his dad got out of jail.

Charlie came out into the living area to find the three brothers sat at the table. She went and made herself some breakfast and joined them at the table. The look on both Heath and Brax's faces meant talk was going to be non-existent. She knew today was the first or only day of Danny Braxton's appeal against his sentence for a robbery.

Charlie finished her breakfast first. Picking up her things from the table she went into the kitchen and washed them up. She left her things son the draining board. She turned around to find Brax was behind her. She wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked up at him. "It will be alright today. If you need me just ring me and I will come to the city as soon as I finish work."

"Nah. I will be alright. I just hope they don't let him out." He hugged Charlie before he kissed her. "I will see you tonight."

Charlie broke away from Brax and left for her job. If Brax did not need her she was going to see Bianca and see if she was any better.

The three brothers arrived at the appeal court in the city. Brax had driven in separately. He had no plans to stay all day. He wanted to get back to the restaurant and to make sure that if his dad was released that Charlie was safe. He did not trust him and certainly he would not trust him around Charlie.

He let Casey and Heath go inside and see Danny. He did not want to see him. He did join them inside the appeals court to watch the process. He watched as the lawyers for the Crown and Hayley argued the case. Before they knew where they were it was lunchtime and they all went outside. Brax walked across to a shop near the court buildings. He bought them sandwiches and coffee. The three brothers sat on the steps and ate. It was getting on towards two o'clock when Brax decided to go inside and see if he could see the old man. He was surprised that they let him to see him. Brax sat opposite him and stared at him.

Danny spoke first. "It looks like I am getting out. The longer this goes on the more chance I have of getting out. I shall be looking forward to seeing the bay and all that is good there." The old man smirked at his son.

"Well if you think you are living with us you can think again. I am not having you bludge off me. If you get out I will give you one night and that is it. But don't bank on getting out that dam lawyer couldn't keep Casey out of juvvie." Brax scraped his chair back and got up and walked out. Danny watched as elder son walked out the room. He was sure of one thing. If he got out there was one thing he was looking forward to more than an ice cold beer. And that was meeting Darryl's girlfriend former Sergeant Charlie Buckton. Just before Christmas someone told him all about Buckton and his eldest son. What he had been told had made him feel sick.

Brax joined his brothers back outside. He sat down on the steps near Casey. Suddenly they could hear the clack clack of heels on the concrete. He watched as Heath walked towards the scrawny lawyer. He watched as they talked. He could see that she was agitated. He stood up so he could hear what she was saying to Heath.

"I need some more Heath." She stared at him the desperate eyes of an addict.

Brax was horrified at what he heard. "You are joking Heath. She is coming off a high and you are going to give her more." Brax's voice had dropped to a whisper aware that walking past them were police officers and court officials.

Heath glared at the lawyer. "I can't get you any. You will have to manage."

Hayley made a noise like she was being strangled. Then she turned away from the three brothers and scuttled away back into court.

Brax threw his arms into the air. "You are unbelievable Heath. Giving that woman drugs that is the reason she got Pirovic out of jail. I am going." Brax turned on his heel and walked away. He walked away towards the car park where he had parked his ute. He could hear someone calling his name. He ignored it at first as he thought it was one his brothers calling him back.

He turned around to tell them to get lost. He then saw who was calling him. It was Charlie's Uncle Bob.

"Brax what are you doing here?" He looked at the young man in front of him. He had not spent a lot of time with Brax but he had spent enough time with him to something was upsetting him. "How about we go to my office and we can talk there if you want?"

Brax stared at Bob. He knew he would not judge him. "Yes alright." Brax followed Bob towards a building across the street. It was a lawyer's office. Once inside Bob poured Brax a coffee and gave it to him.

Bob sat down in the chair and drunk his coffee. He waited for Brax to talk. He did not to have to wait long. He sensed that Brax was deciding whether or not to tell him.

Brax suddenly spoke. "When you once asked me about my dad I told you I did not know where he was. That was not entirely true. I only knew that he was in goal but not where he was." Brax paused. "This sounds terrible but the day he was jailed was one of the best days of my life. Until the day I met Charlie. Now my brother is trying to get him out of prison."

"Do you want him out of prison?"

"No I don't. He beat my Mum up regularly. He put Heath in hospital. He is a dog and he should stay in goal." Brax paused. "He did an armed robbery. Now the lawyer my brother hired found out the cop that arrested him was bent so he has a chance of being released."

"What will you do if he is released?"

"Keep him away from Charlie and my Mum. If Charlie will can she come and stay with you if he causes trouble for us? I want her safe and he might not react too well if he finds out she is an ex-cop."

"If she will come and stay yes of course she can. If you need anything Brax you only have to ask."

"Thank you."

Both men finished off their coffee. They shook hands and Brax left to drive back to the bay. Before he left he texted Charlie to say he was on his way home and that he would see her after work.

Brax was working the evening shift. It was a busy evening with plenty of customers. It had been busy from the opening. After a quiet spell some months ago things were staring to pick up. Brax worked behind the bar. Casey had come back from the city with Heath with the news that there was no news from the appeal. Brax was pleased. He hoped the longer it went on the more chance that the old dog was not going to be released. The longer the evening went on the more rotten Brax was starting to feel like he was losing control. Suddenly he shouted, "The restaurant is closed. I will pick up everyone's bill. Please leave now."

Casey hurried up to his brother. "What are you doing Brax?" Casey turned to watch the diners leave.

Brax watched the last person leave before he shouted at his younger brother. "Get out Casey." Casey did not need telling twice. He left to go home.

Brax walked behind the bar and picked up a bottle of bourbon and a shot glass. He poured his first drink and downed it one gulp. He was pouring his fourth glass when he heard steps coming up the stairs. "We are closed." He shouted out bluntly.

Brax kept his back to the stairs. He was about to drink his drink when the person behind him spoke. "Aren't you going to give your dad a hug then?"

Brax turned round and stared at the old man in horror. So that bitch of a lawyer had done what Heath wanted. "No hug? Now why don't you give your old man a drink?"

Brax walked round the bar and got a glass. He poured one drink out before he spoke. "I will let you sleep at the house for one night then you are gone. Do you understand?"

Danny drunk his drink before Brax shut up and they left to drive home. Brax was filled with fear as how his dad would react to Charlie. Danny on the other hand couldn't wait to see how they reacted when he spoke her name.

Brax lead the way up the path and opened the front door. He walked in followed by Danny. Charlie and Casey where sat at the table helping Darcy with her homework. Heath was pleased that his dad was out. Heath introduced him to Darcy. Danny spoke to her for a moment. Brax had gone to stand near Charlie. Danny finished talking to his newly found granddaughter before he turned to Charlie. Before Brax could open his mouth and introduce her Danny spoke first.

"You must be former Sargent Charlie Buckton. I have heard all about you. How you have corrupted my son and put him on the straight and narrow."

**I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter might be a short one as someone finally meets their end. I know what I am going to do to this person and I am going to enjoy writing it!**


	37. Chapter 37

**i hope everyone has had a good easter. This is a little bit shorter than normal. Enjoy the end but no peaking. **

As Brax and Heath heard these words they were horrified. Heath suddenly realised that he had now opened Pandora's Box and there was one thing that was true. Now he had opened the box there was no way it was going to be closed ever.

Charlie spoke to him before the two brothers could. "Yes I am Charlie Buckton. I thought it was you who corrupted your sons by forcing them into the life they have led."

The old man and the young woman stood staring at each other. Danny Braxton thought to himself that breaking his eldest son and his pig girlfriend up was not going to be easy.

Darcy stared at the old man with some trepidation. Meeting her grandmother was one thing but he was something else. She had been used to spending time with Brax and his brothers and now Charlie. But this was different. He looked scary and she felt scared. She was glad when Brax told her dad to take scared.

Charlie had sat back down next to Darcy and she was listening to the row that was escalating between Brax and his dad. Brax was telling his dad that he was not staying longer than one night. When she heard Brax tell his brother to take Darcy home she stood up. "I will take her home Heath."

Heath nodded his thanks to Charlie Danny sneered at her. "Aren't you the good little woman."

Charlie watched as Darcy packed her things up and then she walked with her towards the front door. Before they left Heath came over and hugged her goodbye. Charlie picked up her keys and they went outside. When they got outside they could see that Charlie's car was pinned in by both Heath and Brax's vehicles. Charlie went back into the house and put her keys back on the table and picked up Brax's keys. She re-joined Darcy back outside leaving the row that was flaring up inside. Charlie drove Darcy back to her grans.

Darcy had been quiet for a few minutes as Charlie headed for Mangrove River. Suddenly she spoke. "I don't like the big man that Brax bought home. He is scary."

Charlie glanced down at the little girl sat beside her. "He is a bit. But your dad and Brax won't let him frighten you." As Charlie drove towards where Darcy lived with her Gran she spoke to Darcy. "Would you like me to come in and tell your Gran why you have come home early?"

"Yes."

When they arrived at the house Charlie got out and walked up the pathway with Darcy. As they got to the front door Connie Callahan opened the door. The woman stared at Charlie before she spoke. "What has happened? Why have you bought my granddaughter home early?"

Charlie smiled at the woman. "Can I come in and explain. It will be better that way." Connie opened the door up so Charlie could follow Darcy in. Charlie followed Darcy into the house and into the living room. Connie indicated Charlie to sit down.

Connie stared at the young woman in front of her. She looked familiar. Suddenly she remembered. She had met her when her daughter Tegan had been killed in the storm last year.

"What happened tonight?" Connie asked.

"My name is Charlie." Charlie paused realising that she had not told Connie her name. "The brother's dad turned up tonight. He has been released from goal on a legal technicality. Brax thought Danny sacred Darcy so I brought her home."

"Thank you. I worry about her when she is with Heath. I remember him. He's a big brute of a man. He used to beat Cheryl and the boys up. I thought they had thrown away the key. It is a pity they didn't. But thank you for bringing Darcy home. Would you like a drink before you go back?"

"No thank you. I had better get back. I have a feeling that all hell will have let loose when I get back. All of them were building up to a big row when I left. I think Brax has only given him one night then he has to be gone."

"What kind of lawyer gets a rat bag like him out of gaol?"

"A lawyer with no scruples. She got Jake Pirovic out of prison last year so another one would make no difference to her." Charlie paused. "I had better go." She stood up to make a move to leave. Suddenly Darcy came running in from the kitchen. She ran up to Charlie and hugged her.

"Thank you Charlie."

Charlie hugged the girl back. "That's alright Darcy. I will see you when you next visit your dad."

"Danny won't be there will he?"

"Brax said he could only stay one night so I don't think so." Charlie hugged her again. "Bye for now Darcy."

Charlie left Darcy and her grandmother and left to drive back to the bay. She parked Brax's ute before she headed up the path. As she got closer to the door she could hear the row from outside. Heath was trying to persuade Brax to allow their dad to stay but she could hear Brax was adamant that he was only staying a night. Charlie walked in the door and one look at Brax's face told her that he did not want her around his dad. She walked into the kitchen and made a hot drink to take to bed with her. She disappeared into the room she shared with Brax. She sat on the bed and read while she drunk her hot chocolate. After a while she got up and visited the bathroom and went back into the room. From there she could still hear the row continuing. She hoped John and Gina would realise it was a one off event.

Charlie had been in bed quite a while and was dozing off when she saw the light from the bedroom door cast a shadow across the floor. Brax did not put a light on. She was aware that he was quietly getting undressed before he slipped into bed beside her. Usually if he came to bed after her he would snuggle up to her but tonight he did not. After a few minutes Charlie turned over and moved so she could put her arm across Brax's chest. As she did so she spoke to him.

"Brax what has happened? Are you alright?"

He did not speak to her for quite a while before he took a deep breath and replied. "I have told him he can stay one night then he has to go. I shall have to get Mum out of harm's way and then I want you to go and stay with Michelle. It is not safe here for you. He has spent time with Pirovics gang while in prison. Until I know what to do with him…." Brax's voice trailed off.

"I can help with your mum tomorrow. But Brax I am not going anywhere." Charlie paused knowing what she was going to say would worry him. "Dr Jones wants to see me in the next couple of weeks. He might operate to remove some scar tissue. But I am not going to run away from your dad." Charlie raised herself up on her elbow before she continued. "Don't forget assaulting or harming an ex-police officer would land him back in gaol however clever he thinks he is. Now shall we get some sleep." Charlie leant over and kissed him. Brax kissed her then he started to deepen the kiss…

Charlie woke up the next morning. Brax's side of the bed was cold. He must have been gone some time. She turned to look at her watch. It was 9.30. She sat up and sat on the side of the bed. She listened for a few minutes then she heard the front door open and slam shut shortly after. Charlie stood up and put her dressing gown on. After a visit to the bathroom she went out into the living room. Brax was slumped on the settee watching the television. Charlie walked round and sat down next to him. She held his hand and listened to the news.

The next news item made them both sit up and listen. The morning newsreader started to read the story.

**_"Now a news update on the crash on the main road heading south out of the city yesterday. The victim whose car was involved in an accident with a truck carrying glass has been announced as Ms Hayley O'Connor. The details of how she was killed are not being released. The truck driver escaped with just cuts and bruises."_**

**I hope you have enjoyed that. I hope you can guess how that lawyer met the end. **


	38. Chapter 38

** I am sorry I have not updated recently. I have been trying to work out where I take this story next. In this chapter Brax guesses how that lawyer died. I hope you enjoy how I killed her off.**

Both of them stared at the screen for a few moments. It was Brax who spoke first. "I wonder how she died." He grinned. "Maybe the glass sliced off her head."

"Brax that is not nice. I know what she did but she did not deserve that. I know I could have thrown her over the balcony but not that Brax."

"I can't forgive her for what she did. If she had not got Jake out of goal we would have been in the city by now." Brax grinned at her widely this time. "We might have got married by now and maybe started a family."

"Are we going to help your Mum move this morning?"

"Yup. She rang me after I got up and told me she is going to stay with a friend up the coast. She met her after dad got sent down. Shelia's old man is doing a stretch as well. Life I think. He murdered a cop during a bank raid in the city." Brax paused. "How after we get Mum sorted we go further up the coast for the night. I just feel the need to get away. You take her up there and I will jump on the bus and you can pick me up. Dad won't know who to follow if he is watching."

"You don't like your dad do you?"

Brax did not reply for a moment before he turned to Charlie and said. "He beat Mum up and Heath. His way of getting us to man up was to beat the crap out of us. That is why I don't want him anywhere near you or Ruby. When is she due back from her course?"

"In the middle of September why do you ask?"

"Because I want to get dad to leave the bay and if Ruby isn't here then he can't use her as a lever to get to you and me." He looked at Charlie for a minute. "I am going to do it legally. Maybe pay him off and see if he will leave that way."

"You can have some of my compensation money. It will get rid of him quicker."

"No Charlie. That money is for you to use. Anyway you are going to use some to help Ruby get through uni. Dad is my problem."

Charlie stared at Brax. She understood why he wouldn't take the money but she wished he would. Her coppers nose told her that Danny Braxton was trouble with a capital T. She looked at Brax for a while longer before she spoke. "Brax, I know you don't want me to help but let me."

"No Charlie. I told you I don't want you near my dad ever. He is too dangerous. I know you can take care of yourself but I don't want that." Brax stood up and held out his hand to Charlie. "Let's go and do the one thing you can help me with. We will go and get Mum moved out of harm's way." Brax paused. "Let's get packed and then we can go and sort Mum out."

Charlie got up and went to pack a few things for their night away. As she did so she could hear Brax talking to his Mum on the phone and telling her the plan for today. As Charlie took her bag out to her car Brax put a few things in a rucksack and followed Charlie out. Throwing her his bag they drove off in convoy to Mangrove River. When they got there Cheryl's reaction was as Brax thought it would be.

She stood in her front doorway and screeched at them "What is she doing here. I don't want help from some cop. Especially her."

"Mum that is not nice. Charlie does not have to help but it makes it easier. She can take you to Shelia's and I can distract dad if he comes here. Have you packed?"

"Yes I have." She paused looking at Charlie. "I suppose I have no option but to let her help me. You're better than that stuck up school teacher." At that Cheryl turned on her heel and went inside. Brax turned to grin at Charlie. They followed Cheryl inside to find all that she had packed dumped in bags on the floor in the living area. Charlie and Brax began loading her car up while Cheryl just stood and watched.

After the first few bags Brax turned to his mum and said to her. "You could help Mum. Unless of course," He paused. "You do want to have that reunion with dad. If you do Charlie and I will make ourselves scarce."

At that Cheryl began picking up a few bags. The one thing she did not want was an encounter with her husband. As much as she was not keen on Charlie she would rather spend time with her than meet her old man again. She thought Charlie was not the one for her eldest son. She preferred her on off girlfriend Tegan but she went and got herself killed. Worse still she had tried to con Brax into thinking that he was the father to her child Darcy when it was in fact his brother Heath. The drive to Shelia's house was a quiet one. Cheryl sat next to Charlie and just looked out of the window. You just don't talk to the woman who not only booked you for speeding but arrested your favourite son. Cheryl would not admit it but Heath was her favourite. Brax might have bought money into the house and put food on the table but Heath remained her favourite.

As Charlie got closer to her friend's house Cheryl gave her directions. As they pulled up outside her friend's house Cheryl turned to Charlie and spoke.

"I don't think you are suitable for my son. But you are what he wants." She paused. "I am relying on you to keep him out of trouble with his dad. That dog is poison and I don't want him dragging Darryl down. He is dangerous but I think you being an ex-cop you can look after yourself but I don't think my son will let you. He will try and do it himself and look what happened last year."

As Cheryl finished speaking her friend came walking towards the car. Cheryl opened the door and got out and hugged Shelia. Her teenage son came out and helped Charlie unload Cheryl's bags. After taking one bag each Cheryl and Shelia sat down on the porch to watch Charlie and the teenager unload the bags. When they had finished Charlie said goodbye and left. Cheryl barely looked up as she waved. It was left to Shelia and her son to wave Charlie off.

Brax watched Charlie drive off with his Mum. He did not want to be in that car. He was just glad his mum was safe. Now all he had to do was to get his dad to leave the bay as soon as possible. No sooner had Charlie turned the corner out of the way than a taxi turned up. Brax smiled to himself. Talk of the devil and who should appear – his dad.

Brax watched as he got out of the taxi. Danny approached his eldest son.

It was Brax who spoke first. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see your Mum." He paused. "I have also come to collect the money. The money I stashed all those years ago."

"It's gone." As Brax spoke he got a sense of satisfaction seeing the smile wiped off his dads face. He waited for Danny to react just like he thought he would.

"What do you mean it has gone?"

"It was spent. Food and the bills you weren't here to pay."

Danny grabbed Brax's face between his hands. He glared at his eldest son. "You had better get it for me or that pretty girlfriend of yours might get a visit from me."

Brax moved his arms to knock Danny's hands off his face. "Why should I give you the money? What we supposed to do starve?"

Before Danny could answer Brax pushed past. As he got to the gate he turned round and spoke to Danny. "You go anywhere near Charlie…" Brax left the threat hanging in the air. He walked quickly to his ute and got in before he did something he would regret. He drove quickly to the surf club and parked his ute. He went in and told John he would be leaving it there overnight and that if he needed it moving to contact Heath.

Brax walked away from the surf club and headed towards the bus stop. He jumped on the bus when it turned up. It dropped him off further up the coast. When he got there he found Charlie was already waiting for him. Brax walked up to her and kissed her.

As they got into her car and they drove off Brax asked her. "Did Mum give you much trouble?"

"No she did not. She was quiet all the way. I don't think she will ever be happy that we are together."

"I don't care what she thinks about us. My future is with you and if she does not like it well it is hard luck. Where are we staying tonight?"

"I have booked us into a guest house. It has an annexe so we are staying there."

Danny Braxton watched as his son walked away from him. His son had not turned out the way he had hoped he would. His girlfriend was a cop, an ex-cop but as far as he was concerned she was still a cop. She was the enemy. Someone whose colleagues had conspired to have him jailed. He turned back to walk into his old home. He walked in through the front door. Apart from the furniture it was empty. He walked into the kitchen area to find on bottle of beer was stood on the work top.

He stared at it briefly before he picked up and threw it against the war in frustration and anger.


	39. Chapter 39

Charlie was driving them back to the bay. Brax was sat silently in the car next to her. As they came to a beachside town Charlie glanced over at Brax. "Shall we stop for something to eat?"

Brax nodded his reply. Charlie spoke again. "What is the matter? You have been very quiet this morning. Are you tired?"

Brax grinned at her. "No more than you. I was awake as much as you." He paused for a moment. "I was thinking how I can get rid of dad. He wants his money that he left behind. The only problem is we spent it. When the police came and arrested dad he caused a lot of damage to the house. It took ten officers to drag the dog out of the house. Then we used it on food and other things. He will go if I pay him off." Before Charlie could reply Brax continued. "I don't want you to give me the money. He is my problem. Heath got him out and created the problem but he won't solve it. I will have to."

"I can help out."

"No Charlie I can't accept your help. Not money wise anyway. I don't want you near dad. He is dangerous. I am worried in case he tries to get to Casey. He will use anything or anyone to get to me and get the money. I am going to see if I can get the money from the bank or try to raise the money somehow."

"Brax, you are not going to anything illegal are you?"

"No Charlie I am not. I gave up that life for you. He will have to take weekly payments."

Charlie stopped at a café she saw at the side of the road. They went inside and ate lunch before continuing their journey to Summer Bay. Charlie dropped off Brax at the surf club where he had left his ute. Charlie then went to the hospital to see how Bianca was doing.

Brax went upstairs into the restaurant to see how the lunchtime trade was doing. Since Liam had taken over as his manager things seemed to going along just fine. The one good thing was he got to spend plenty of time with Charlie. As he left the restaurant he couldn't help but smile. The thought of spending any time with Charlie brought a smile to his face.

Brax went to the local surf shop before he went home. When he got there he found Casey at home with a scrawny woman whose blonde hair looked like a hair colour was growing out of it. As Brax walked in Casey and this woman stood up.

"Brax this is my counsellor Natalie. Natalie this is my older brother Brax."

Brax glared at the woman sat with his brother. "I thought you would only be allowed to talk to Casey at school. So why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to Casey."

"Well do it on school time not here. Now get out" Brax said harshly. He watched as the scrawny woman gathered up her bag and walked out.

"Don't do that again Casey. I don't want her meddling in our family."

"OK Brax." Casey replied. Brax turned from his brother and went and got changed so he could go surfing.

Natalie walked to her car. She got in and sat for a few minutes. She took a deep breath to compose herself. So that was the older brother she thought to herself. He was definitely worth checking out.

Charlie stopped off at the surf club on her way home. Getting a juice from the bar she walked along the front of the club to see if she could see Brax surfing. She was about to head along the path to the beach when a voice broke through her train of thoughts.

"Well if it isn't my son's girlfriend. I am surprised that Darryl allows you out on your own a pretty thing like you." The old man left the threat hanging in the air.

Charlie stared at Danny's face. "I can take care of myself."

"Yeah. I bet you thought that when my old cell mate shot you last year. He wasn't very happy when he heard my last name was Braxton. But not as unhappy as me when I found out my eldest son was sleeping with a cop and worse still turned his back on the ways I taught him."

Charlie grinned at man in front of her and stared back at him. "Maybe Brax would have preferred a better life to the one you led him in to."

"You think you are clever don't you?"

"Brax made his own choices. I didn't influence him. How do you know he did not want a better life for himself? He certainly wants Casey to do better than he did. Would you rather your sons ended up doing serious time in prison. Is that what you want?"

Danny didn't answer. As Charlie spoke he realised she had got the better of him. He stared at the woman in front of him and thought she was not going to be the pushover that Cheryl used to be. He realised that Charlie was not going to be frightened of him. Her job would have given her the skills to deal with him and just because she was an ex-cop it would not prevent her from using them. Realising he was on a losing pitch and more so if his eldest saw him talking to his girlfriend. That would really cause him trouble. The one thing at the moment he did not need was trouble. If he went near Charlie it would mean trouble with a capital T. He turned and walked away from her without replying thinking her time would come.

Charlie watched him walk away. Part of her was glad he had done so. Part of her wished she was still on the job as it would have given her great deal of pleasure to arrest him and put him back behind bars. She took a long pull on her drink when she realised someone had just spoken to her.

"Who was that?" John Palmer asked her. After serving Charlie her drink he gone outside to put the rubbish out and he saw Charlie talking to a tall man with tattoos.

"That was Danny Braxton." She saw Johns eyes widen in horror. "That is right. He is another Braxton. It is Brax's dad. He has just been released. Brax isn't very happy he is here. He thinks he will be trouble if he can't get rid of him."

"I did not expect to have another Braxton here. How does Brax intend on getting rid of him?"

"I don't know. I think he is going to pay him off. Danny claims Brax owes him money."

"He if not going to anything illegal is he?"

"No John he is not. He promised me he would not do anything illegal. I just hope he can get rid of him as soon as possible."

"Thanks Charlie. I hope Brax gets rid of him quickly."

"I do as well."

Charlie watched as John walked away and then she walked down towards the beach. She found Brax's towel in a heap on the beach. She picked it up and spread it out so she could sit on it. Charlie watched as Brax surfed. She knew it was his way of dealing with anything stressful. She knew that if he knew his dad was hanging around he would not be very happy. She saw Brax finish his surf and walk towards the beach towards her. She got up and handed him his towel. She watched as he dried his face off before he spoke to her.

"We will have to get you on one of these one day. I have never had a girlfriend in my life that couldn't surf. Maybe we can go away just before Christmas and find a nice quiet beach and I could teach you." Brax smiled at her.

I don't know Brax. It never attracted me when I was a teenager. I think I would probably fall off and not be very good at it. If we are not around here I might consider it. Then if I fall off too much no one will know."

Brax smiled at her before he leaned in and kissed her. He grabbed her hand and together they walked towards the shower so Brax could wash off the seawater from his body.

Further on down the beach watching them was Danny Braxton. He stood watching the touching scene between his eldest son and his girlfriend. He made a sound of disgust before he walked off to where he was staying. He had found him a van at the local caravan park and he could think about how he was going to get some money from his eldest son and how if necessary he would use any threat to Charlie to get the money. He was surprised that his son would allow such a beautiful woman out alone without him. Especially with him being a threat to her. He thought for a minute of Cheryl. How she was when they first married and how she would be now. He guessed that with her being left to raise three boys on her own with little or no money could not have been easy. Especially as when he left their behaviour could be best described as boisterous.

Brax dried himself off. While he was putting his surf board in his ute Charlie had gone back to John Palmers juice and gelato bar and bought 2 ice creams. She went back outside and sat down at one of the tables. She started eating her gelato. She was just about to eat her third mouthful when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and someone took the gelato off her spoon. She turned around to tell the person off when she found it was Brax. He moved round her and sat down and picked up his gelato. Before he could start Charlie reached over dug her spoon into it and took a spoonful.

Brax laughed at her. "I will get you back for that Charlie."

"Touché."

After they finished their ice cream they dumped their rubbish and walked back to Brax's ute. Brax held the door open for Charlie and closed it when she had got in. Brax got in and reversed out of his parking space.

"If only getting rid of dad was as easy as throwing out our ice cream dishes."

"Are you going to pay him the money you owe him?" Charlie paused. "How are you going to do it?"

"I will try and get a bank loan for some of it. If not, he will have to be paid out of the profits from Angelo's. The trouble is he will want it one go and I can't do it." Brax paused. "I am not going to do anything illegal Charlie. He will have to have it in weekly payments. If he does not like that he can go jump in the river."

"How did he get the money Brax?"

Brax paused. He knew he would have to answer carefully. He knew that Charlie would know that his dad was a crook and the money that he wanted back was probably dodgy. "He always had stashes of money everywhere. He did it to stop Mum feeding the pokies. She would rather do that than feed us. He probably knew how much he had. I discovered it after he had been jailed." He paused. "I was just a kid Charlie. We were hungry and had bills to pay. I realise now that it was probably dodgy."

"What did he get jailed for?"

"He did a bank job and he shot a bystander."

"Do you think that some of the money came from that raid?"

"I don't know Charlie. Why do you ask?"

"If it was and you turned your dad in you would have been able to claim the reward."

"Why do ask about me turning my dad in?"

"Because you said once that it was the best day of your life when he was taken away."

Brax paused. "I might have helped the police a little."

"You did tip me off once."

"That was to save Heaths life." Brax paused. "It might have been an anonymous call. If Mum thought I had done that it would have really tipped her over the edge. How dad treated her made her turn to drink and the pokies. He made all our lives a misery."

When they got back to the house Charlie opened her post. It was a letter from Dr Jones. It was an appointment to see him next week.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"It is a letter from Dr Jones asking me to go for a check-up. It is for next week."

"You could go and see your aunt and stay overnight or a day or two. I am sure Ruby would like a catch up as well."

Charlie laughed at Brax. "Anyone would think you were trying to get rid of me."

He smiled at her. "I just want you safe and away from my dad."

"How are you going to get the money together?"

Brax laughed. "I will try and get a bank loan."

**Two days later.**

Brax was stood watching the sea roll in. He found it relaxing and soothing. In his right hand was his phone. He kept turning it over and over. It was like a stress reliving toy. Suddenly he stopped and stared to dial the banks phone number.

He asked to speak to someone dealing with bank loans. He listened to banal music before he could speak to the person who dealt with loans. When the person answered Brax explained he wanted a loan. He answered a few questions as to why he wanted a loan. He didn't tell the real reason. He hardly expected a bank to understand that he wanted to pay his dad to leave. He wasn't surprised that he was turned down.

"I do have a successful business." He protested. But it was to no avail. He did not get his loan. As the call finished he was suddenly aware someone was stood next to him. He turned his head to see that Casey's counsellor was stood next to him.

"That is no way to get a bank loan." Natalie spoke to him.

Brax turned to look at the woman properly. Her hair was a mousey blonde colour and looked a lot like rats tails. "I need to get one quick."

Natalie took a deep breath. It was now or never. "Perhaps we could talk about your lack of a bank loan over drinks tonight?"

**I wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. The first one in chapter would have meant the chapter was not very long. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Have no fear I will not split Charlie and Brax up. But I am not saying that in the future she won't visit the city because Brax is going to have to do something to pay off his dad. In this chapter there is a scene that I have had planned since Natalie came on the scene and I often wondered if Charlie had still been there ( if Esther had not left) how the scene would have played out... **

Brax stared at the woman in front of him for a minute. He couldn't believe what she had just said. He turned and looked away as though if he turned back to look she would be gone. But when he did she was still there.

"Are you for real? Why would you think I would go out for a drink with you when I have a girlfriend? I would not do that to her." Brax turned and walked away.

Natalie watched as he walked away. She had yet to see the famous girlfriend and she was beginning to doubt that she existed. She sighed and turned and walked back from the way that she came. She felt disappointed as she would have liked a no strings attached relationship while she remained at the school and the hospital. She knew one thing was that she had to find somewhere else to live other than the caravan park.

Brax walked away from Natalie. He wondered what Charlie would say about her asking him out. He thought about telling Charlie and decided to be honest with her. Ever since they got together properly he did his best to be honest with her. Years of having to be careful with the truth were a hard habit to break. He knew one thing Charlie would like him to be honest with her.

Brax was getting ready to go into Angelo's when Charlie arrived home from work. He came from the bedroom when he heard the door open. His t-shirt was in his hand.

"Hi Brax." Charlie looked at Brax. "Are you opening a topless restaurant or have you forgotten something?"

Brax pulled his t-shirt on before he spoke. "Very funny Charlie." He walked over to her and kissed her. "Are you coming to Angelo's tonight? I need someone there as a body guard."

Charlie grinned at her boyfriend. "Why is that Brax? I thought you could look after yourself."

"Well Casey's counsellor seems to think I am available. She asked me for a drink tonight. I turned her down. Told her I already had a girlfriend. She didn't look pleased. If she turns up at least you can chase her off."

Charlie laughed at what her boyfriend said. "I have to ring my Aunty about staying overnight when I go for my appointment but yeah I can come down. I will have a shower first."

Brax smiled at her. "Do you need your back washing?" Brax raised his eyebrows as he said this.

Charlie giggled at him. She grabbed hold of Brax and turned him around. "If you do that you will be more than late to work. You might not even get there." Charlie pushed him gently towards the door. "I will see you later."

Brax tuned back and kissed her. "You are a spoilsport. I will see you later."

Charlie spoke to her Aunty and then to Ruby after her shower. She changed and then went out to walk to Angelo's. Arriving at the restaurant she could see it was busy. She walked towards the bar. She could see Brax had put her stool inn the usual place at the end of the bar. She had always sat there. She could chat to Brax while he worked. Sometimes she would help collecting dirty glasses and dishes.

As Charlie sat down Brax placed a glass of wine down in front of her. "Do you want a pizza?"

"Yes please. Can I have my usual?"

"Yep." Brax walked towards the kitchen to place her order.

It was halfway through the evening when Heath came in. Charlie was helping in the restaurant clearing tables of glasses and plates. The restaurant was busy. Certainly in the last few weeks business had certainly picked up. Heath sat down at the bar and waited for Brax just to give him a beer. Brax busy behind the bar stared at his brother before he spoke. "You could help out Heath and pay for your beer by working for it."

Heath grunted a reply. He took a large drink of his beer. He was going to ask for a pizza but changed his mind. He finished his beer and left. Charlie joined Brax behind the bar and begun slicing lemons for drinks.

"Didn't he want to help out Brax?" Charlie asked.

"Nope he is like dad. He expects a free ride here. I expect dad will be next for a freebie."

Charlie stayed until the restaurant closed. Then she helped Brax close up and tidy the place for the next day. By the time they got home the place was in darkness except for the light in on Casey's room. Brax walked past it to hear the muffled sound of Casey having a late night chat to Ruby.

The following morning Brax and Charlie slept in. Liam was running the restaurant today leaving Brax to spend the day with Charlie before she left for the city late afternoon.

Natalie Davison walked up the pathway towards the house where Casey lived. She was about to knock the door when she heard a squeal of laughter and the she heard Brax's voice. "That isn't funny Charlie." She could not hear the reply so she knocked the door anyway.

Natalie stood there a few minutes before she heard a few muttered curses and the door opened. Brax stood in front of her. His hair was wet and there where droplets of water on his chest.

"What do you want?" Brax asked. He did not sound very happy.

"Casey has not turned up at school. He missed his counselling session this morning. Do you know why he is not at school?"

Brax stared at the woman in front of him. He shook his head before he spoke. "Nah I don't know why he is not at school. But I can guess why. I will go and get him and send him to school."

"Thank you." Natalie turned away from the door. As she did she saw a pair of arms that were wrapped round Brax's waist. They were definitely female arms. As the door closed she heard Brax speak and a woman reply.

As Natalie walked away she heard less of the conversation going on between Brax and Charlie. Natalie swore under her breath. So she did exist.

As he closed the door Brax spoke to Charlie. "I will kill him if he is anywhere near dad. I am sorry Charlie until this has been sorted our day will have to be put on hold."

"Don't be too hard on him Brax. He is going to be curious about his dad. Ruby was the same."

"What do you mean Charlie?"

"I will tell you about it when you don't have Casey meeting your dad on the quiet. Did you know he was going to meet you dad?"

"No. I would have taken him to school myself if I had known." Brax leant forward and kissed her. "Let me get Casey sorted and then I will be back." Brax grinned at her and left her to get a towel from the bathroom and dry himself off. Brax was coming out of their room. He was buttoning his hooded top up. Charlie was walking towards him from the bathroom with a towel wrapped round her. Brax grinned at her before he said goodbye and left.

Brax drove to the caravan park. He parked his ute near his dads caravan and he got out. Casey was having a lesson in boxing from Danny. Brax walked towards the two. He felt annoyed with Casey for not being at school and for him ruining his day with Charlie.

"Why ain't you at school Casey?" Brax asked his younger brother.

"He wanted to spend the day with me." Danny answered.

"He has school to go to." Brax answered his dad. He turned to Casey and said, "Casey come on. Home. Now." Brax turned on his heel and walked back towards his ute. Brax leant up against his ute and watched as his younger brother said goodbye to Danny and walk towards the ute very slowly.

Danny stared at his elder son. He hated the influence Darryl had over his youngest son. He was going to break it if it was the last thing he did.

Brax drove home quickly. Casey took one look at Brax's stormy face and decided it would be better if he stayed quiet. He had gone to say hello to his dad before he went to school but his dads persuasive manner he had done what he knew Brax wouldn't be pleased about. He skipped school. Brax pulled into the driveway and got out. Casey followed him into the house slowly.

Charlie was at the table drinking a cup of coffee. She turned her head when Casey and Brax walked in. She was about to speak when she changed her mind.

"What the hell do you think you were doing Casey?" Brax yelled at his brother.

"I wanted to see dad. I went before school to say hi." Casey replied.

"I don't want you seeing him. He will lead you into trouble. I would have thought after last year you would have learned your lesson. I thought you were clever." Brax stared at his brother.

Casey stared at his brother. He had not known him to get this angry with him. He kept quiet knowing whatever he said to Brax would not do him any good. He picked up his bag and walked out the door and waited outside. He thought Brax was going to take him to school but it was Charlie who came out of the front door. She tapped him on the shoulder and spoke to Casey. "Do you want a lift to school?"

"Thank you Charlie."

Charlie opened the door and got inside her car. Casey got in and she drove off. Inside the car it was quiet for a while. It was Casey that broke the silence.

"Brax is disappointed in me isn't he?"

"He is angry that you decided not to go to school. He wants you to get your HSC. It is important to him. It will mean you can do anything you want in life Casey." Charlie paused. "I am sure that if you need help Gina will help you.

"I just wanted to spend some time with dad. It is not fair Charlie."

"Brax knows your dad better than you do. He knows what he is like. He is trying to protect you."

"I don't want protecting." After Casey said this he stopped talking. There was one thing Charlie knew about the Braxton's was that they did not like talking about their feelings. Charlie dropped Casey off at Summer Bay High before driving back home.

When she got inside the house Brax was sat at the table with a bottle of beer in front of him. Charlie got herself a drink of juice before she sat next to him.

"Did you drop him off at school?" He asked.

"Yes I did. He just wants to spend some time with your dad."

"I don't want him to. He will lead Casey into trouble. He is dangerous Charlie."

"If you try and keep him away from your dad it will make Casey want to see him even more. You could make some ground rules. Let Casey see him after school providing he keeps on top with his studies. If he does not keep up then prevent him from seeing Danny."

Brax stared at her. He knew Charlie was right. How on earth had he managed without this woman in his life? Life was so much better with her in it. He then leant over and kissed her. Slowly he stared to deepen the kiss.

Charlie had been gone since yesterday. Brax was stood at the bar in Angelo's watching the evening trade start to build. He had just popped in to collect the books so he could spend the evening at home working on them. He picked them up and went downstairs and put them in the ute. He was just about to get in when he realised that he had left his phone on the bar upstairs. Brax locked back up and went upstairs and grabbed his phone. He stopped to chat to Liam for a minute. Liam asked about Charlie's check up at the hospital. Brax told him before he noticed his dad had sat down at one of the tables with Marilyn. Brax couldn't believe his eyes. He thought she would have more sense than to even talk to his dad.

Brax decided he could no longer watch his dad and Marilyn any longer. He said goodnight to Liam and walked out of the bar. As he walked past his Danny the old man acknowledged him. Brax left swiftly. He had intended ringing Charlie once he had finished the books. He pulled his keys out of his pocket. But before he could activate the lock his world felt cool then turned dark.

**I hope you enjoyed that. Did you spot the scene?**


	41. Chapter 41

** I am sorry that I have not updated recently. I knew where I wanted to take this story but I needed to work out how. Two train journeys and hey presto. **

**Well done to those who spotted the scene. I have been wanting to write that in ever since I started this story.**

Brax could feel the sunlight on his face. It felt strange because it didn't feel like this normally. Certainly not through the curtains it did not. He moved slightly. There were no sheets to touch him or the smell of Charlie's perfume. He rolled over and sat up gingerly and carefully opened his eyes. He was out in the bush but how on earth he had got there god only knew. He thought back to what he last remembered. His last thoughts were of ringing Charlie after he had done the books and now he was out in the bush. After sitting still for a while he got up. Standing still he tried to work out where he was. In the distance he could hear the occasional rumble of traffic. Though he doubted anyone would want to pick him up in the state he was. As he walked towards the road Brax touched his face. On his right side of his face there was dried blood. He felt like he had been run over by a steamroller. He tried to see if he had a signal on his phone but there was none. He shoved it back in his pocket out of frustration. He was surprised he still had the phone.

Brax got to the side of the road and started walking slowly back towards the bay. As he walked he suddenly could hear a vehicle approaching him from behind. He turned more in hope than anything else. Looking how he imagined he was he did not think anyone would pick him up. Brax had the first bit of luck all day. The car was driven by Sid Walker. The car pulled up in front of Brax.

The car door opened and Sid Walker got out. He walked towards Brax. "What has happened here Brax?" He asked. He looked at Brax as he waited for a reply. He knew that Brax had a reputation of being a tough guy and wasn't someone who would allow himself be messed around much less admit what had happened.

Brax focused on the doctor before he answered. "I don't know Sid. I just woke up out in the bush. The last thing I remember was leaving Angelo's last night."

Sid examined Brax where they stood. "Brax I think you should come to the hospital and get checked out."

"Nuh." Brax replied.

"Brax if you don't go to the hospital to get checked out I will not give you a lift. Won't Charlie be worried about you?"

"She is in the city for a check-up." Brax stared at the doctor who helped save Charlie's life last year and stopped Watson from arresting him. Brax nodded his acceptance of the lift. Brax walked round the car and got in the passenger side and buckled up.

When they got nearer the hospital Brax checked his phone. He was shocked to see it was 10.30 in the morning. Charlie would be on her way back from the city by now. As they got nearer the hospital he got a signal on his phone. As it did so the phone started bleeping.

He checked his messages. The first text was from Charlie from the previous night. It read _where are you? Out drinking! Lol Charlie_

The second read _R U hung over? Talk to you later._

When they got to the hospital Sid organised for Brax to be taken to a cubicle so he could examine him. Brax sat on a trolley and waited to be examined. He waited until Sid came back.

Sid had just finished examining Brax when there was a movement at the door. Standing there was Heath and Danny. Danny had a smug smile that Brax wanted to wipe off his face. Brax stared at his dad knowing that deep down what ever had happened to him last night was probably the responsibility of him or his pals.

"What happened to you, son? Did you fall over on your way home last night?" Danny asked.

"Nuh."

"Someone must have had a score to settle." The old man smirked at his eldest son.

Sid came back in and handed Brax his discharge forms to sign which Brax did. Just as Brax handed the papers back to Sid, Casey joined them followed by Charlie. She pushed her way past Danny. Brax smiled to himself as his dad grumbled under his breath. The one thing Danny Braxton was not used to was being pushed aside and by a woman at that.

"Brax what has happened to you? I go away for one night and this happens."

Brax grabbed hold of her hands to comfort her. "I got hit over the head last night and somehow I ended up in the bush."

"I thought you couldn't remember." Danny's voice cut in roughly.

Brax stared at his dad. "Something about your face helped me remember."

Danny stared at his eldest son. He knew he was going to have to be smart to get one over on him.

"Brax, why don't you report this to the police?"

Brax shook his head slightly.

"We don't do that in this family." Danny cut in. "but of course I forgot you led my son astray."

At that the old man turned on his heel and left Casey stood with Charlie and Brax. Heath followed his dad like a puppy dog.

Brax gingerly put his shirt on with Charlie's help. Casey followed them out into the corridor. With Sid's advice ringing in his ears about what to do if he felt ill the three of them left the hospital. Charlie drove them home. While she did she told Casey all the news she had from Ruby.

When they got back Charlie walked in with Brax with Casey following them with Charlie's overnight bag. Brax sat gingerly down in the chair. Casey sat down on the settee until Charlie came back and joined them. She sat on the arm of the chair Brax was sat on. Brax laid his arm along Charlie's leg.

It was Casey who broke the silence first. "What happened to you Brax? So you know who did this to you?"

"I hate to say this it was dad that was responsible."

"But how can he have been Brax. He was in the restaurant eating with Marilyn." Casey started at his brother. It showed how far he and Charlie had come in their relationship in that he was prepared to talk in front of her.

Brax squeezed Charlie's leg before he continued. "Casey do you, remember what used to happen?" He paused and took a deep breath and he continued. "I used to have someone do the work while I was with someone else to give me an alibi? That is how dad would have done this. He used Marilyn so he could eat in Angelo's and have someone bash me."

As Brax was speaking he knew what Charlie would be thinking. The day Angelo had been bashed at the national park when he had turned up at Leah's just as she was going back to work and they had ended up in bed. That he had used her when had just turned up. Casey looked at the couple and decided just as Brax finished speaking that maybe he should give them some space.

Casey got up and went into his bedroom and changed so he could go for a surf. When he came back out Charlie and Brax where still sat in the same position. As he walked out the front door he waved goodbye to them. Charlie stayed where she was for quite a while. Brax's hand on her leg seemed to keep her at his side.

Brax kept quiet for a while so Charlie could digest what he had just said to Casey. One thing he knew was that he had to be honest with her. He knew that they had both made sacrifices to be with each other. He had turned away from the life he had led to a life that he wanted all along. Charlie had given up her career to be with him.

Charlie suddenly got up and went into the kitchen and made them a cup of tea. Brax watched as she came back to him and put the cups down and sat on the settee. Charlie took a drink of her tea before she spoke.

"Brax, you once said to me that you were no boy scout but why has your dad done this?"

"Charlie when Dad was jailed for the armed robbery we had nothing. No money and little or no food in the house. Mum way of coping was to drink until she was so drunk she could barely get home. She drank what she earnt. We had nothing. It was normal for us to go to school hungry. That's if Heath went at all.

"Then one day we found some money stashed under the house."

Charlie interrupted Brax. "Why didn't you hand it in to the police? If it was from the robbery you would have got an award."

"If we had one that I doubt we would have got the reward. The police would have thought me or Heath were in on the gang that done the robbery. I never knew how much dad had got away with so I kept it." Brax paused. "When you are hungry and young you don't think of the consequences. It paid for a lot of things, Casey's school trips, it bought my ute and it helped with other things as well.

"If I could have done things a different way I would have done. I decided to help people out that faced problems, I gave them interest free loans. I suppose I became a bit like Robin Hood only I helped the person down on their luck." Brax stopped talking and waited for Charlie to speak.

Charlie sat for a while before she got up and walked into their bedroom without saying a word. When she came back into the living room she was zipping up a jacket. Looking at Brax she spoke to him.

"Brax I am going out for a walk so I can think. I will be back later." Checking her phone was in her pocket she left Brax sitting on the chair silent watching her go.

**I hope you enjoyed that. **


	42. Chapter 42

** I hope you enjoy this.**

Charlie left the house and walked down towards the beach. Charlie walked down the path and onto the beach proper. Kicking her sandals off she let the warm sand trickle between her toes as she walked. While she walked she thought about what Brax had said about his past. She knew that he'd gone on the straight and narrow so he could be with her and that for some people a life of crime was the alternative to starving. It was no excuse but some people did turn their life around much as Brax had done.

As Charlie walked towards the diner she heard a voice calling her name. It was Irene. Charlie walked towards the older woman. As she got close to Irene the older woman pulled Charlie into a hug.

"Hiya doll, how are you?" Irene asked.

"I am fine. How are you?" Charlie replied.

"Why don't we have a chat over a coffee?" Irene indicated to the benches for Charlie to sit down. Charlie sat down as Irene went inside to get the drinks. Charlie stared at the view in front of her. A minute or two later Irene reappeared with two cups of coffee and two slices of mud cake. She put them down in front of Charlie. Charlie smiled her thanks at the cake. The two women tucked into the cake not speaking.

Irene spoke first. "How is life with you and Brax?"

Charlie smiled before she answered. "It is good. He told me about his past life while he was younger. I know he was not a boy scout but it was a bit of a shock to hear him say it out loud."

Irene stared at Charlie for a moment. She knew Brax was a rough diamond and that he had changed from the time he had turned up in the bay. "You know when I was on the booze I did things I was not proud of. But look at me know I have a good relationship with my kids and I half own a business and own my own house. I couldn't have done that when I was on the booze.

"When Brax met you it was you that gave him the incentive to change his life for the better."

The two women concentrated on eating their cake and chatting about Ruby and what she was doing in the city. When they had finished Charlie looked at her watch. She had been gone for over an hour. She went to ring Brax on her phone to find her battery was dead. She followed Irene back into the diner and ordered food for lunchtime for her and Brax.

Charlie walked out of the diner to cross paths with Danny Braxton as he was walking into the diner.

He grinned slyly at Charlie as he saw her. "I thought you would be nursing my son after he bumped his head."

Charlie eyeballed the old man. One thing was for sure he was behind Brax getting bashed last night. Her training as a police officer took over her by instinct. "I am just getting something to eat for us." Charlie paused. "You know that if I find out who was behind Brax getting hurt I will be after them. Even though I am not in the police I will find out." As she finished she pushed past Danny for the second time that day. As she walked away Charlie knew she had done the right thing. Showing any sign of weakness round Danny was the worst thing she could do.

"You should tell my son that time is running out for paying back the money he owes me." Danny shouted at Charlie's retreating back.

Brax had been sat on the settee for quite a while. Slowly he got up and walked outside. He checked his watch to find Charlie had been gone a while. He walked down to the front of the house to see if she was walking back. She was nowhere to be seen. He checked the mailbox to see if there was any post. There was and a leaflet.

Brax walked back towards the steps and sat down in the late morning sun. He read the leaflet with growing interest. It might be a way off making money without doing anything illegal. He shoved the leaflet into his pocket. He then read the letter that was addressed to him. It was about the lease inquiry he had made the other day. He was hoping that Ruby and Casey would like the surprise and that Charlie would approve. Brax sat on the steps to await Charlie's return.

As Brax waited he pulled the leaflet out of his pocket. He rang the number and a familiar voice answered the phone. "Hey. You shoved a leaflet in my post box." Brax listened to the voice on the end of the phone. "If I give you a ring in a couple of weeks we will get something sorted out. Bye." As he finished his chat Brax stuck the leaflet back in his pocket.

Charlie walked away from Danny Braxton. She heard the threat in his voice about the money that he claimed that Brax owed him. The one thing she knew was that she would show any fear to him. She knew what little Brax had told her about his dad was that he was violent towards Cheryl and Heath as well.

Danny watched Charlie walk away. One thing was his eldest son had good taste in women and that she was classier than Tegan. The only thing Danny found hard to get his head round was that his son had turned away from the life that he had taught him and had gone on the straight and narrow. He shook his head as though he was clearing his thoughts. One thing he was certain of that one way or the other his eldest son was going to pay him back and he knew what Darryl's weakest link was. Charlie Buckton.

Charlie walked away from Danny quickly and with some purpose in her stride. Her instinct was that he was very dangerous and he was going to be trouble. Charlie continued along the beach away from Danny Braxton. She headed towards the path that would take her home.

She headed along the path away that took her away from the beach. Suddenly she heard her name being called. She turned towards the sound of the voice. It was Elijah.

"Hi Elijah."

"Hi Charlie. I just saw Danny hassling you and thought perhaps I should catch up with you after what happened to Brax."

"How did you find out about Brax?"

"This is a small town Charlie. I spoke to Casey on the beach just after we saw his dad with you. He told me about Brax being beaten up and how both of you suspect his dad."

Charlie did not reply. She knew how Elijah knew Brax and his brothers from the drop in centre so she was not surprised that Casey had spoken to him.

"Come on Charlie. I will walk you home."

Charlie nodded her thanks and the two of them walked the short way to where Charlie lived. Elijah stopped at the junction and watched Charlie cross the road and her share an embrace with Brax. He turned and walked away.

Charlie broke away from her hug. "Brax you did know I would be coming back didn't you?" She looked into the eyes of her lover.

Brax looked at the woman who had changed his life for the better. "I didn't know Charlie. I was scared that you would not come back. But I am glad that you came back."

Charlie smiled at him. "You are stuck with me now. I have brought some food. Shall we go and eat?"

Charlie and Brax shared the food she had brought. As they ate Brax asked Charlie a question. "Why were you so long?"

"I was chatting to Irene. She asked me how we were getting on." Charlie paused. "She said something that made me think about us and our future. When I said it was a shock to hear you tell me about your past. Irene told me that she had done things in her past when she was an alcoholic that she was not proud of but look at her now. A half share in a business and a home.

"She said I was the incentive for you to change." Charlie took a mouthful of her drink. "I bumped into your dad when I was leaving the diner. He says he wants the money back that you owe him. How are you going to pay it back Brax? Are you going to pay it back?"

Brax stared at Charlie in horror. He was surprised that Danny had the nerve to approach Charlie. "I will kill him for going near you." Charlie put her hand on Brax's to calm him down. "I don't want to pay it back but to get him off our backs I am going to have to. I have had an idea that will help pay him off." He looked at Charlie's face. It looked full of trepidation at what he was going to say. "I am not going to do anything illegal. I will promise you that. I am on the right side of the law and I am staying that way." Brax leant across to Charlie and kissed her.

After they had eaten Brax suggested they take the desert outside and sit in the garden. Charlie put their desert on a plate. She followed Brax outside feeling that he wanted to talk to her. She put the plate down on the table and sat next to Brax. She gave him a spoon and waited for him to speak.

Brax rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a letter. "I don't know how you feel about this. The flat that is next door is up for lease. I can add it to the rental agreement for Ruby and Casey to move into when she comes back from the city. If you are not happy about this then we can see if Heath wants to move into the flat.

"I just thought that it would give them some independence before they finish school."

Charlie didn't reply for a moment. "It will be a good idea. It will teach them some independence and how to stand on their own two feet. It is fine by me."

The next morning while Charlie was at the hospital visiting Bianca Brax went to Angelo's. After checking the place he decided to walk to the diner and get some morning coffee. He could have made coffee at the restaurant but there was something about the coffee at the diner. When he was chasing Charlie it was one place he could guarantee he could bump into her. It was still a place for them to meet up. As he walked towards the diner he could feel the warm sun on his face.

He looked up and there stood in front of him was Danny.

"Morning son. I see you have recovered well. That must be your girlfriend looking after you so well."

"What do you want?"

"You could give me my money that would be a good starting point."

"How about I get you twenty thousand dollars and you clear off and leave everyone alone."

Danny's eyes flared with anger. "Why don't you stop issuing orders and get me my money. Or something might happen to that pretty little girlfriend of yours." Danny shoved Brax out of the way and stalked off.

**What do think Brax has planned to pay off Danny. **


	43. Chapter 43

**This is a little shorter than usual. But it seemed like the right place to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

Brax stood stunned for once in his life. He knew what he had planned if it worked out would pay his dad off handsomely. He did not know how Charlie would approve but at least it wasn't illegal. It would keep Charlie safe and sound though he knew as an ex-cop she could handle herself. He did not want her too but if his dad did do something he might be biting off more than he could chew. He needed to persuade Charlie to keep in the public gaze and not go anywhere were she could be targeted by Danny or his pals.

Brax walked along towards the diner to get his coffee. He went inside and asked Roo for a flat white. Paying her for the coffee he went and sat down at one of the tables. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent Charlie a text.

**_Be careful. Danny is out and about. C U at Angelo's for lunch. Luv Brax xx_**

Charlie parked her car at the surf club. To her dismay it was the far end of the car park near the scrub that divided the beach from the club. Before she got out of the car she checked round the area. She got out quickly and locked her car. She walked quickly towards the club. Suddenly Danny was stood in front of her.

"Look who we have here. I am surprised my son has allowed you out on your own."

"I am not kept under lock and key. Brax and I don't have that sort of relationship."

"I have a message for you to give my son. He has two weeks to start paying me my money or you and me might have …" He paused. "Some fun and games. I might even invite some of my old pals from the old days to help me out. They have been very helpful to me recently."

"Are you admitting that your pals were behind Brax getting beaten up?"

"You don't think I am that stupid to fall for that little question do you? I am not like my son a sucker for a pretty face in a uniform." He stared at Charlie. "Just make sure you give Darryl that message. Or you might need help from that nice Dr Sid again." He spun on his heel he walked away from Charlie. One thing was for sure he did not want to meet up with his son after that little message he gave Charlie.

Charlie walked towards the surf club. Her encounter with Danny had surprised her. She did not think he would be so stupid to threaten her or use her to get to Brax. Her years as a police officer had taught her not to be intimidated by thugs like him and more importantly to keep herself safe.

Charlie walked upstairs to the restaurant. As she walked up she could hear that lunchtime was in full swing. In recent months business had been good which made Brax happy. She knew now that his only problem was to sort Danny out. When she got inside Brax was sat at their usual table. Charlie went over and joined him.

As she sat down Brax spoke. "I have ordered you the usual pizza."

Charlie grinned at him. "I might have fancied a Hawaiian for a change." Charlie took a drink from the glass of water in front of her. She knew that telling Brax about the message his dad gave her was not going to easy. She decided to wait until they had eaten lunch. Brax being full of food might stop him flipping with anger.

They were waiting for desert when Charlie spoke. "What are you going to do about your dad? How are you going to pay him off?"

Brax took a swig of beer before he replied. "I am going to pay him off. I have an idea on how to do it." He stared at the look on Charlie's face. "I am not going to do anything illegal Charlie. Why would I do that when I gave up that life for you. I don't want to tell you what I am going to do for the moment. I know you won't like what I am going to do but it isn't illegal."

As he finished speaking the waitress brought their deserts. Charlie took a mouthful before she spoke. She said, "Brax you won't go mad when I tell you what happened will you?" She paused until Brax nodded. "I bumped into your dad when I was walking along the car park. He gave me a message about you paying him back. He tried to threaten me by hinting that something might happen to me. So I asked him was he admitting that he beat you up. He said to make sure I gave you the message and he scarpered." As Charlie finished speaking Brax's expression on his face changed.

"How could he Charlie. When I catch up with him…" Brax's voice trailed off heavy with threat.

"Brax that is what he wants. He wants you to go after him. Then he will use whatever you do to get Casey on his side and not yours. He will make sure that his mates are on hand to protect him and do more damage to you. Ignore him he is not worth it."

Brax reached over and grabbed hold of Charlie's hands. Squeezing them tight in his own he knew Charlie was right. "You are right Charlie. Though I still want to bash his head in for threatening you." Brax took a swig of his beer. "You must be careful Charlie. At least until you go to the city. I am going to get Casey to come down with you if I can't." Brax paused to take a mouthful of desert. "I never asked but when do you go to the city for your operation?"

"Next week. I should only be in overnight. If Casey wants he can stay overnight and bring me back."

"Charlie why don't you stay at your Aunts for a few days so you get over the operation properly. Ruby can look after you and bring you back."

"Brax are you trying to get rid of me?"

Brax grinned at her. "No but I want to know that you are safe. If you know what I am going to do to pay off my dad you will try and stop me. It is not anything illegal I promise you that Charlie. I gave that up so we could get together." Brax finished off his beer. "Shall we clear off and go and spend the afternoon on the beach."

Charlie nodded her head before saying, "I will have to change in the surf club. My things are in the car."

On Sunday afternoon Charlie was packing a small suitcase ready to take with her. Brax was sat on the bed watching her pack. Brax knew the operation might change their future. He just hoped that what he was planning to do to pay off his dad would not upset Charlie. Only Heath knew what he was going to and he had sworn Heath to secrecy. Heath had been helping him with the preparations. They had been using Cheryl's back yard while she was not there. No one would report them and it was highly unlikely that Charlie would find them or even worse Danny would disturb them.

Brax loaded Charlie's bags into her car. Casey was taking a rucksack with him. As Brax finished he caught hold off Charlie's hand and with his other cupped her face. Brax was kissing Charlie when Heaths voice broke through both their thoughts. "Come on you two. Go back inside and use the bedroom or let her go."

Brax smiled at Charlie and kissed her again. He let her go and stood back and watched her get into the car and drive off to the city with Casey.

**Has anyone guessed what Brax is going to do to pay Danny off. **


	44. Chapter 44

**I hope everyone had a good Christmas. JS well done for guessing that Brax is going to do to pay off Danny. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

Brax turned over in bed. He ached all over and felt like he had been run over by an express train. He closed his eyes briefly and thought of the wad of money he earned last night. It would part of the payment for his rat bag of a dad. He thought about the news from Ruby yesterday afternoon just before he and Heath had left for Reefton Lakes. She had told him that the operation had been a success as far as they knew. It would only be after Charlie had healed would they now it was a success. At least the money he had earned had not been done illegally.

Brax sat up very carefully and swung his legs out of bed. He winced as he did so. As he looked up he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His body was covered in bruises and grazes where his opponent had used the wire mesh of the cage to force Brax up against during the fight. He turned his head to look at the money sat on the bedside cabinet. That made the fight worthwhile. He had not earned it illegally but in a legitimate manner.

He looked over at the clock and saw it said 10.30 am. Usually when Charlie was there he did not sleep very well but the effects of the fight had made him sleep well. He picked up his phone to see that he had missed a call. It was from his mate Solly telling him that he would be offered another fight on Saturday night. He told him that the organisers were impressed with him and wanted to offer him a Saturday night fight and it meant a bigger purse. Brax put his phone down and smiled to himself. He had thought he would be fighting on a Monday night when the purses were small and he would have to fight in more fights. Two Saturday night fights would pay more than several Monday nights. At least he would be nearly finished before Charlie came home.

Brax gently hobbled his way to the bathroom. He rummaged around in the cabinet for some pain relief. Finding some he went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Having done so he went slowly went back to his bed. When Heath came back from his surf he was bringing ice back from the restaurant. Brax was following Sollys advice to rest and use ice packs.

Brax headed for the beach. He didn't feel so battered he just looked it. Leaving his surf board stuck in the sand he headed for the sea for a swim before his surf. Brax was drying off washing the sea water off after his surf. As he finished Elijah walked past.

"Hi Brax. What has happened to you? You look like you have been run over by a steamroller."

Brax looked up at him. "Nah. I needed to earn some extra money and cage fighting is the only way I do it without breaking the law."

Elijah stared at the young man in front of him. He had known Brax for some time from when he helped out at the drop in centre always doing odd jobs for them. He had seen him cope this year when his girlfriend Charlie had been shot and all that followed it. But now he could not understand why Brax was doing such a thing.

"Why are you doing this Brax?"

Brax took a deep breath. The Braxton's where not ones to tell people their business. But Elijah was different. "If I pay dad some money he will leave the bay and go elsewhere. It will mean Mum will be safe and he won't be a bad influence on Casey. He says I owe him some money form the past. Cage fighting is the only way I can do it. I did ask the bank for a loan but they did not want to know." Brax paused. "I fight again Saturday night for a bigger purse. It means more money to pay dad off." He waved goodbye to Elijah and walked off to put his board in his ute before going up to the restaurant and picking up the books. Liam was doing a good job holding the fort for him. Brax reckoned it was the second best decision he ever made was making Liam his manager. His best decision was getting involved with Charlie.

Liam was working in the restaurant setting up for that day's lunch trade. He looked up as Brax walked in. "Gee Brax you look like you have been in some punch up. Now I know why Heath was taking all that ice. Remind me not to upset you. I would hate to see what you did to the other guy."

Brax grinned at Liam. "I have been making some extra money to pay the old man off. Has he been in scrounging any more free meals?"

"He has had one or two meals. I usually tell him the tables are all booked. He isn't happy when I tell him that. How is Charlie doing?"

"I spoke to her last night. They kept her in hospital longer than she thought and she is going to stay with her aunty a bit longer. But she is fine."

"You aren't going to see her in that state are you Brax?"

"No I am not. Charlie wouldn't like how I am earning money to pay my dad off. It isn't illegal and I was not going down that road again. I hope I can get this finished before Charlie comes back home." Brax paused thinking of Charlie. "Can I have the books?"

"Sure." Liam walked behind the bar and picked up the books for Brax. He walked back to Brax and gave him the books.

Brax was sat at home looking over the books. Liam being in charge was certainly good for the restaurant. It was certainly doing well in his hands. Suddenly his phone went. Brax smiled at the name in front of him. He wondered how Charlie would feel if she knew how she was now listed on his phone.

"Hi Charlie, how are you?"

"Hi Brax, I am better for talking to you. I can't wait till I come home. I am missing you."

"I miss you too." Brax grinned at his phone. "I think the bed misses you too. When do you get the stiches out?"

"They were taken out today. Aunt Michelle wants me to stay a little longer to rest. Ruby finishes next week so it might make more sense for her to drive me home. But I would rather come home sooner."

"Charlie I would love you to be home but I would rather you rested up. I know you are safe there away from dad as well. Please stay for now."

"Brax what are you doing about your dad?"

"I am earning some money to pay him off. I have to otherwise he will bankrupt me by cadging free meals and drinks. It is nothing illegal. While I am doing it Liam is running Angelo's for me."

"Why won't you tell me what you are doing?"

"You won't like it. I will explain to you when you get home. I just don't want you to get worried."

"Are you in danger Brax?"

"No I am not just sore." Brax paused. He knew that Charlie would not like to see him in a fight much less the after affects. "Charlie how is Ruby doing on her course?"

"She is doing fine. She is really enjoying it but she misses Casey."

"He misses her too. He has been doing extra shifts at the restaurant to pay his phone bill. He has the start of his mock exams next week. I have done a deal with him that if he does well he will stay on at school. If he doesn't then he wants to go on a road trip with dad. But I am hoping he does well and I can pay dad off."

As Brax spoke he could hear voices. It was Heath bringing someone home. Brax finished his conversation with Charlie and stood up just as Heath was opening the door. He was walking in the Elijah.

"I have bought a present. I thought maybe you could show Brax some of your moves to help him."

"Heath it takes more than just a few minutes to learn what I do. It takes years of practice." Elijah paused as though he was thinking. "However I can help you train for your next fight. I don't agree with what you doing but it is better than doing something illegal. I will meet you down the beach tomorrow morning."

"See you in the morning Elijah. 'Bout 9."

"That will do fine Brax. See you in the morning."

Brax met Elijah for the next two mornings for a training session on the beach. After Friday's session Elijah offered to be in Brax's corner for that night's fight as well as Heath. As he left he told Brax he would meet him at the venue but then Brax offered to pick him up and that Heath could go in his own truck.

That afternoon Brax went to see Danny. He found the old man sat outside by the van he had rented at the caravan swigging out of a bottle of beer. He got out of his ute and walked up to the old man and threw an envelope on the table.

"That is the first half of your money. You will get the rest in a weeks' time. I will meet you on the road out of the bay. That is the deal. You want the rest leave the bay and keep Casey out of your schemes." Brax stared down at the old man. "Are you listening to me?"

Danny nodded very slowly. He too stared at his eldest son. He clearly had not thrashed him enough when he was younger otherwise he would not be speaking to him like this. He didn't really want to leave the area as he wanted to spend time with Casey but if he was going to get a stack of money well he might just leave.

Brax walked away from Danny and got back in his ute. Driving round to Elijah's van he picked him up and drove onto where the fight was being held.

The following morning Brax woke up much the same as he always did after a fight. He got up and went into the bathroom to get some pain relief. Going into the kitchen to grab some food he took little notice of what Heath was up to on the phone. Brax took himself back to bed. After eating his food he rang Liam to check he was alright running the restaurant for now. Brax swallowed the pain relief before he crashed back into bed. He had hoped lasts night's fight would be the last one but he was not so lucky. He had been persuaded to fight for one last time for a bigger purse and it would be on the Saturday night bill. It meant Brax would be able to put some money away for himself rather than just pay off his dad.

Brax led in bed. He could hear what Heath had been planning earlier in the day. It was a river boy party and Brax knew it would be a typical party as well. It would be full of loud music, loads of beer and women. Brax was hoping this was the day Charlie was not going to come back from hospital. He recalled Heaths words when Brax told him it was not a good idea. Heath had told him they needed to celebrate his wins in the fights.

Brax stirred from his sleep. Pain killers always made him feel sleepy. He could hear loud thumping music and the noises associated with one of Heaths parties. He rolled over and stuck his head under the pillow to hide from the noise.

Ruby turned her Mum's car into the street where they lived. Through the open windows they could hear the music half the street away.

"I bet that is Heath having a party." Charlie said to Ruby. They pulled up as close as they could park. Charlie got out of the car and walked towards the house. Ruby followed her. She found Casey sat outside on the veranda. He jumped up and raced towards Ruby. He hugged her before turning to Charlie.

"Heath is holding a party. Brax wasn't pleased. He is inside the house." Casey did not tell Charlie about Brax. He felt he should tell her himself. He watched Charlie walk inside the house. He turned to Ruby "I think there is going to be trouble ahead."

Charlie walked inside the house. Inside there were various River Boys slowly getting drunk and acquainted with various women. Charlie continued walking towards the room she shared with Brax. As she did so a brassy looking woman came out of the room. She looked Charlie up and down and then spoke. "I wouldn't bother if I were you. He threw my sister out and he just threw me out." She brushed past Charlie leaving Charlie to walk into their room.

As she opened the door Brax yelled out. "For crying out loud will you leave me alone."

"Brax it is me. What is going on here and why are these bimbos visiting our room?"

Brax sat up as quickly as he could. He knew that his appearance would shock Charlie. He swung his legs out of bed and sat up. He held out his hand to Charlie hoping she would take it. Charlie stared at the battered appearance of her boyfriend. None of the bimbos had any success so she moved towards Brax and sat down next to him.

Brax picked up her hand and he began to talk. "The party is Heaths idea to celebrate my wins." He took a deep breath knowing what he was going to tell Charlie was not going to please her one little bit. "I am paying Dad off. Because I did not want to do anything illegal and I could not get a bank loan I have been cage fighting to win some money. I have one more fight to do then Dad is paid off and hopefully he will clear off permanently."

Charlie put her hand on his bruised face. "Why did you not tell me what you were planning to do?"

"I didn't think you would like it. But I didn't want to go back to my old ways and when there was a leaflet pushed into the post box it gave me the idea to try cage fighting to pay my Dad off."

"I don't like the fact you are getting beaten up Brax. I am glad you did not go back to your old ways."

"Charlie, can you throw the party goers out?" Brax grinned at her. "Then can you come back and play nurse?"


	45. Chapter 45

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I am sorry that I am so long between updates. sometimes it takes longer to write than other times. A lot of this chapter has been written through Charlie's eyes. I didn't feel I could write the scenes I needed so I felt it would be better told through how Charlie felt.**

"Charlie, can you throw the party goers out?" Brax grinned at her. "Then can you come back and play nurse?"

Charlie walked back into the living area and turned the music off. There was a howl of protests. Heath strode over to her. "What the hell do you think you are doing Buckton?" He asked angrily.

Charlie stared at Heath before she spoke. "Brax asked me to throw the party goers out." Charlie paused before she continued. "If any of you want to argue with Brax I am sure he won't mind using you as practice for his next fight."

Charlie watched them all for a minute before watching them all troop out of the house. Heath stared at Charlie before he spoke. "Thanks a lot Buckton." He turned on his heel and followed the party goers out into the night.

Casey walked in from outside with Ruby in tow. "I am sorry Charlie. Brax wasn't very happy when all this started and Heath wouldn't listen to me when I tried to stop it. We'll help clear it up. Heath won't bother. He didn't the last time he had a party. He thinks the cleaning fairies will do it."

Casey walked into the kitchen and pulled out a roll of black bags from under the sink. The three of them cleared some of the debris and put bottles in the recycling box. They had worked for some minutes when Casey stopped. "Charlie go and look after Brax. I'll ring for a pizza in a while."

Charlie smiled her thanks at Casey and walked back into the room she shared with Brax. By now he had propped himself up on some pillows waiting for Charlie to come back.

Brax grinned at her. "I thought you would have put a nurses uniform on. How did Heath take you stopping the party?"

Charlie walked round the bed and sat down on the bed beside Brax. Charlie grinned back at Brax before she spoke. "I didn't know I would need a uniform did I? Heath was not very happy that I stopped the party. Then I said if they did not go you might use them as practice for your next fight." Suddenly Charlie grew serious. "Can't I lend you the money Brax so you don't have to fight one more time?"

Brax took hold of her hands. "Charlie, I have only one more fight to do. I have always been used to getting money to pay my own debts off. It would feel wrong if I took your money. I know I am going to ask a lot but will you come to my last fight?"

Charlie stared at her boyfriend. She looked down at their hands hiding her expression with her hair before she looked at Brax. "I don't know Brax. I don't like seeing you know so I don't know if I could face seeing you fight. I will think about it but I am not promising anything."

Brax grinned at his girlfriend before he spoke. "I am glad that you are back. I hope you are ok after the op? What did the doc say?"

"I am fine now but we will have to be careful for quite a while. I have to go back for a check-up then we have to see what happens." Charlie smiled at Brax as she said this.

Charlie got up and led next to Brax on the bed and cuddled up to him. They had been led there for a while when there was a tap on the door and after a minute Casey stuck his head round the door. "I have rung for pizza and it will be here in a while. Are you getting up Brax or are we waiting on you?"

"You are getting cheeky. You wait till I am not fighting then you will be for it. We are getting up."

Casey's reply was indistinguishable with giggles. Brax shook Charlie awake. "There is pizza on the way. Ruby being back is doing Casey good. He is being lippy." Charlie grinned at Brax before she got off the bed and stretched.

"Oy Charlie don't do that. I don't want you to do that. Neither of us are in the position to do anything. I am too sore and you have just had an op. Now let's go and get something to eat before we both require a cold shower."

Charlie walked out of the room in fits of giggles. Brax swung his legs over the side of the bed carefully and got up. He followed his usual routine when he got up. He walked into the bathroom and got some pain relief and followed Charlie into the living room. He was surprised to see it looking so tidy. He had seen the aftermath of Heaths parties. It was never pretty to look at but then Charlie had stopped the party before it had got going.

Brax sat down on the settee next to Charlie. Casey sat in the easy chair with Ruby on his knee. There was a knock at the door and Ruby got up to pay for the pizzas. She brought them in and put them on the coffee table in front of Brax and Charlie.

It was the day before Brax's fight. Charlie was meeting him for breakfast after his training session with Elijah. She walked towards the path where she could see onto the beach. Charlie stopped as she watched Brax going through some moves with Elijah. She watched as they finished their session and they shook hands. Brax walked towards Charlie.

"Did you enjoy what you saw? Are you coming to the fight tomorrow night?" He asked her. "I want you there to support me."

"Brax I don't know if I can be there. I don't know if I can face seeing you get beaten up. I will think about it." Charlie smiled at him. "Come on I will buy you breakfast."

Charlie and Brax sat outside in the sun and had their breakfast. Leah came out to collect their dirty dishes. Before she picked up the dishes she spoke to Charlie. "Irene is having a ladies evening tonight. She wondered if you would like to come."

"Yes please. I don't think Brax will want me distracting him the night before a fight."

"I thought you couldn't distract me until you have healed up." Brax replied grinning at Charlie. "If you two want to talk I will head on home for a shower." Brax leant over and kissed Charlie goodbye before he headed off home for a shower.

Irene sat down next to Charlie. "What do you mean by a night before a fight?" Irene was careful how she asked Charlie about the fight. She knew Brax probably wouldn't want his business discussed behind his back.

"Brax is cage fighting so he can pay his dad off some money he claims Brax owes him. I am not happy that he is doing it but it is better than him going back to his old ways. He could have done something really bad and got caught." Charlie took a drink of her coffee. "He wants me to go tomorrow night but I don't want to."

Irene grinned at the younger woman. "I could come with you. We could sit at the back so you can hide if it gets too much. When I was younger I used to like going to the wrestling so a fight can't be much different."

"It is cage fighting Irene. It is not nice to watch. If I decide to go can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Yes you can doll. Now are you coming tonight? It will be fun."

"OK Irene. I will come tonight."

"Leah is helping with the food so I will see you about 8. If Ruby wants to come she can do."

"I don't know whether she has plans with Casey. They have got a lot of time to catch up on. I will see you later Irene."

Charlie was getting ready to go out. Brax was led on the bed watching her through half closed eyes. As Charlie slipped on her shoes Brax spoke. "Why don't you stay and distract me."

"Brax I thought fighters were not supposed to be distracted the night before a fight. Besides you know what the doc said for now."

"You can't blame a guy for trying." Charlie leant down and kissed Brax before she left for Irene's party.

When Charlie arrived at Irene's there was a surprise for her. Bianca was there having been discharged from hospital that afternoon. The two women's joy at being reunited made the party that more enjoyable and made the party go with a swing. When Charlie got back to the house all was quiet. Brax was planning on telling Casey and Ruby about the flat in the morning. When Charlie went into the room she shared with Brax he was fast asleep. She went into the bathroom and quietly got ready for bed before she went back and slipped quietly into bed beside Brax.

Charlie watched Brax and Elijah drive off for the fight. She thought back to earlier on in the day when they had told Casey and Ruby that they could have the flat attached to the house. Both of them were so pleased. Brax had told them he would pay the rent until Casey finished school and got his HSC. He told them they would both have to find jobs so they could pay their own way.

Charlie went back and sat down on the settee. Brax had banned Casey from going with him to watch the fight. Casey and Ruby were working at Angelo's helping Liam so she was on her own. Suddenly Charlie got up and picked her phone up and dialled a number.

"Hi Irene, are you still up for going to the fight with me. I don't want to get there too early in case Brax sees me or I chicken out altogether." Charlie listened to Irene's reply on the other end of the phone. "I will pick you up in five minutes. Bye Irene."

Charlie walked into her room and picked up a jacket from the rail and walked out of the house and got in her car. She drove quickly to Irene's house to pick her up. As Irene got in the car Charlie said to her. "Thank you for coming with me Irene. I don't think I could have faced this on my own. I hope we get a seat at the back as I don't want to be too close to the action."

Charlie paid for the tickets when they got there and two soft drinks before they took their seats at the back. What pleased Charlie was it was a restricted view. They sat down and started to watch the two supporting fights. Charlie knew from the poster outside Brax was the penultimate fight.

Irene visited the bathroom during the interval. Charlie was too frightened to move from her hidden seat. Irene had just sat down when the lights dimmed and the emcee started the next part of the evening's fights. Brax was next up on the bill. When Charlie heard that the person Brax was fighting was heavier than he was all she wanted to do was run from the building. Someone near them said as the guy was heavier than then Brax would get the guys appearance fee.

Charlie hid her face in her hands as Brax's name was announced. Irene told her what was going on. Charlie peaked at Brax's opponent and her heart went cold. She turned to Irene and whispered, "He is bigger than Brax Irene." Then Charlie hid her head in her hands again. Then the fight began. Irene tried to keep telling Charlie what was going on but the noise was too much. The crowd were definitely behind Brax chanting his name loudly encouraging him. After several minutes the bell rang and Irene told Charlie both men had gone to their corners.

"Flippin' heck. Elijah is in Brax's corner. I thought it would be Heath but I suppose Elijah is a better bet as he is a black belt." Irene paused to drink her soft drink. "They are about to start again." Irene tapped the guy in front of her and he turned round to have a go at her.

"How long do they fight for mate?" Irene asked him.

"There are three five minute rounds or until there is one fighter left." He answered turning back to watch the fight.

Charlie hid her face again as the second round of the fight continued. She knew Brax was doing well by the noise and the chanting of his name by the audience. Brax seemed very popular with the crowds. No sooner than the second round had finished than the third and final one began. The noise was getting louder and louder as the crowd urged both fighters on. Suddenly there was an almighty roar from the crowd.

"Irene what has happened?" Charlie asked her.

Irene had stood up so she could get a better view. She turned to Charlie and shook her shoulder. "You can look now. It looks like Brax has won. The other guy is flat out on the canvas." As she said that Irene grabbed her hand. "Come on doll. We should go to the front so that Brax knows you are here." Irene pulled Charlie to her feet and pulled her down the steps towards the ring. They had to push their way through the crowds to get near to where Brax was sat down. He was being attended to by Elijah and Heath. It was Irene who alerted them to their presence. Brax turned round slowly. His bruised and battered face broke into a grin when he saw Charlie.

**I hope you enjoyed** **that. When Brax pays Danny his money is he going to go?** **What mischief does he have planned ?**


	46. Chapter 46

**Thank you for the reviews and those who read Hidden. I am sorry I have gone over the month this time but I wanted to make sure I was going the way I wanted to with this story. But anyway enjoy.**

"I didn't think you were going to watch me fight."

"I didn't want to but it was something Ruby reminded me of this morning about you always being there for me or her. I thought if you did not know I was here I would not distract you and you would fight harder. Does this mean you have got enough to pay off your dad?"

"Yes I have plus there is a bit extra for tonight as the other guy was overweight." Brax gave Charlie a crooked grin. "I am going to shower and then shall we all head home. "He glanced up at Irene. "Did you come with Charlie? Thank you Irene."

"Brax I will meet you at home. I will drop Irene off first. Shall I pick up some pizza?"

Brax nodded his answer before he suddenly spoke. "Irene would you like to join us for pizza?"

"Yes please. I would love to."

"Charlie do you want to order and you can pick it up on the way home. Ask Liam if he can do a few extras."

"Ok. I will see you at home. Bye Brax." Charlie leant over and kissed Brax before her and Irene left to go back to Summer Bay. Charlie stopped off at Angelo's to pick up the order. Heath or Brax had rang for it just after they left. Irene was with Charlie to help carry the meal. As they walked in Danny was eating a meal there. Sat with him was Marilyn. As she and Irene walked past them Danny shouted at them.

"Charlie would you like to join us? Don't tell me that Brax has left you on your own again. Maybe I will have to find you someone who will be with you at home all the time."

Charlie spun on her heel quickly to face the old man. It seemed to shock at the speed she turned round to face him. "Brax has been out earning money tonight to pay you the rest of money you seem to think you deserve. As you have had most of the money paid to you I will take it you will be paying for your meal tonight. I might suggest to Liam that he rings the police if you refuse to pay."

Not giving the old man a chance to reply she joined Irene at the bar to pick up the food. When they had picked up the order and the extras that Brax had ordered as well they walked past Danny quickly. Danny glared at the two women as they walked past. He thought Brax's woman needed putting in her place. There was no way Cheryl would have spoken to him like that. She knew her place and the consequences if she stepped out of line.

Charlie let Irene into the house she shared with Brax. Brax was not back yet so it gave the two ladies chance to set the table. Charlie opened the bag Liam gave her and inside there was some non-alcoholic cocktails made especially for Irene. They had just finished when Brax walked in followed by Elijah.

"Heath did not want to join the party. He has gone to the surf club to join dad."

"He was eating in there with Marilyn. I don't think he liked when I suggested he pay." Charlie replied.

Brax grinned at his partner. There was one thing he was certain of Danny would not have liked Charlie speaking to him like that. "I bet he did not like that."

"No he did not. If looks could kill I think we would have been dead. But then he has got the money so he should pay."

Brax grinned at her again. "Maybe I should put you in charge when he comes calling for free food."

There was a noise at the door as Ruby and Casey came walking in. "Is there any pizza left?" Ruby asked.

"We haven't started yet. How did you know?" Brax replied.

"We heard Liam take the order." Ruby replied. "I will go and check my blood sugar before I eat Mum."

Charlie grinned at her daughter. She was proud that Ruby was being more responsible with her diabetes. Being away in the city had done Ruby some good. It had made her more adult and responsible. It was boding well for the future for both Ruby and Casey. Everyone sat down and started eating.

A couple of days later Charlie came out of the room she shared with Brax to find him sat at the table counting money. Charlie got her breakfast and then sat down next to Brax. "Is that the money for your dad?" She asked.

Brax stuffed it into an envelope before he replied. "Yes it is. I am going to take it too him this afternoon and then see what happens. I am hoping the dog will be gone by the end of the week."

"What if he wants to take Casey with him?"

"If Casey does well in his trail exams he isn't going to go anywhere. I am glad that Ruby is back as she is a good influence on him making sure he keeps up with his studies."

"Don't stop Casey from seeing Danny. It will make him want to see him more. Just try and limit it to after school on Fridays and weekends until Danny leaves. When do you think he will leave?"

"I don't know. He is a law until himself. Mum isn't here so that will hopefully encourage him to go and go soon."

Brax finished counting the money and put it in an envelope. He got up and kissed Charlie on the cheek. "I am going to give the old dog the money. Hopefully he will be gone by the end of the week. I will be back shortly."

Brax went out and jumped in his ute and drove to the caravan park. He parked near Danny's van and got out. He walked up to the door and knocked the door. He stood back to see if the door would open and sure enough the old man's head popped out. "What do you want?" Danny asked belligerently.

"If you don't want your money then I could put it to a better use and take Charlie away on holiday."

Danny held out his hand so Brax could put the envelope there. Danny opened it and smiled. "It is all there." Brax told him. Danny grunted at Brax and then slammed the door in his face. Brax stared at the door for a minute before he turned away and walked back to his ute. As he did so he felt he was being watched. He was. Danny and a younger man watched as Brax walked back to his ute and got in and drove away.

Danny went back to the table and began counting the money. As he did so his smile on his face grew broader by the dollar. Maybe he should have pushed for more. Maybe he would stay round to see if he could get more money out of his son.

He turned to the young man sat down and said. "Someone has told me that my youngest son's girlfriend has a nest egg and I think I am going to relive her of it and Casey is going to help me."

"I thought you were going to leave the bay and move on now you have got your money."

"I fancy some more. Then I won't have to work again not that I did much before."

Brax drove back to the house and went inside. Now his dad was paid off he and Charlie had plans to make for the future. A future he hoped would include a baby or two. He hoped Charlie would want more children. He certainly wanted them with her but if she didn't he would be happy to spend the rest of his life with her.

Danny walked back towards the caravan he rented in the caravan park. It had been several days since his eldest son had paid him and after he paid him he had gone up the coast on a trip taking the money with him. It gave him time to figure out a plan to fleece his youngest son's girlfriend of her university fund. The blonde waitress at the diner had certainly been very helpful and informative. Danny smiled to himself when he thought how he had taken advantage of Marilyn's good trusting nature. When he had got his extra cash he had no plans in sticking round when it hit the fan. He was sure not only would he have his eldest after him but the old man who appeared to own the park.

Casey called on his dad after he left school. He knew he was breaking the rules. Brax had told him homework first and only then if he had any time left could he see Danny. Casey walked up towards the caravan where Danny was staying. The old man was sat outside drinking a beer watching the world go by.

"I thought Darryl had banned you from seeing me." Danny said looking up at his youngest son.

Casey slumped down into the plastic chair and dropped his bag on the floor beside him. "I've got no homework tonight so I don't think he will mind. When are you going?" Casey replied.

"Who said I was going son?"

"I heard Brax and Charlie talking the other day. They didn't realise that I heard them. Is that why Brax was cage fighting to pay you off."

"Brax spent some money that belonged to me." Danny paused before he spoke again. "I am hoping you might help me to earn some more. It is nothing illegal don't worry." He hurriedly assured his son that it wasn't anything bad otherwise he might help him. One thing was for sure he would make sure he was long gone when Brax discovered what he had done.

**I know it is short but it seemed the right place to finish that chapter. I don't think Brax is going to be very happy with Danny do you? Someone is going to catch him out but who is it? Can anyone guess who the mystery visitor is?**


	47. Chapter 47

**This**** chapter was easy to write so I managed to update earlier than usual. To answer JS question about Ruby's money. Charlie received compensation for being shot by Jake Pirovic and she is using some to help Ruby at university. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads my story and kindly review it. **

Charlie was walking up the path to the house she shared with Brax. Inside she could hear raised voices. One of them she was certain was Danny. She knew Brax was annoyed that despite being paid off several weeks ago Danny was hanging around like the smell of fish cooked in a microwave. A smell that was difficult to get rid of. Charlie had said to Brax that no matter what until Danny was ready to leave there was nothing they could do short of breaking the law.

Charlie put her bags down on the floor and continued to listen. She smiled when she knew it was Danny. But when she heard what he said next the blood ran cold in her veins.

"I told you to work on Ruby and get her to give you the money that Charlie was giving her for uni." Charlie heard the sneer in Danny's voice when he said her name. She waited for a few minutes while she decided on her next course of action. She put her phone in her pocket before looking down she spotted a cricket bat. Casey must have left it there when he was playing cricket with Jett and VJ the other day.

Charlie picked up the bat and quietly opened the door. As she did so she heard a slap and a cry from Casey. She stepped quickly into the room and spoke. "What the hell is going on here?" She asked angrily. As she looked across Casey was slumped over the table and Danny was leaning over him menacingly.

Danny whirled round "It's none of your business. Just because you are part of Darryl's life doesn't give you the right to tell me what is going on." He spoke to her sneeringly.

Charlie continued to stare at the old man. "Casey are you alright?" Before Danny could turn around Casey shook his head. This was all Charlie needed. Keeping the bat hidden to her side she spoke to Danny again. "Brax pays the rent here and I know he would not want you here. He did think when he paid you off you would do the bay a favour and leave. Now I am only going to tell you once. Get out of this house NOW" As she said the last word she spoke to him the way she used to speak to people when she was a beat cop in the city.

Charlie watched as Danny stared at her. Brax had told her how the old man was handy with his fists and how they all had beatings off him in the past. Charlie was hoping if it came to the worst she would put the cricket bat to good use. The stare down continued for a minute before Danny thought better of it. He moved quickly towards Charlie and pushed past her roughly. Charlie spun round and moved quickly to close the front door behind him. She dropped the dead lock on the door before she turned to attend to Casey.

Charlie went into the kitchen and got some ice out of the freezer and made an ice pack for Casey. She handed it to him and she watched as he put it to his mouth where Danny had belted him. She waited for the ice to work before she spoke to Casey. "What was that all about Casey?"

Casey paused before he answered. "Dad wanted more money. He found out that Ruby was getting some money off you for uni. He wanted me to help get the money. I decided not to tell you or Brax until I had enough proof. I knew Brax would go mad and go after Dad. I'm sorry Charlie."

"Casey I am not angry with you. I wish you had come to tell me in the beginning. It was dangerous for you Casey. I am glad I came home when I did. Now we know why he was hanging around the bay. Maybe know he will go."

"Thank you Charlie."

"That's alright Casey. I am just glad you are safe. Have you homework to do?"

"Yes I have. Can I stay here while I do it?"

Charlie nodded her head. She left Casey to do his homework and went back to pick up her bags of shopping. She was surprised that they were still were she left them. She would have expected Danny to have kicked them across the porch. Charlie brought the bags in and unpacked her shopping. While she did this she was thinking how she and Casey could tell Brax about Danny. They certainly couldn't hide it as Casey was developing a nice fat lip.

Charlie and Casey had set up for the evening meal when Brax came home. Since Danny had left she had been putting some thought into how to tell Brax. She knew he would be angry and want to after Danny. He didn't need to see Casey's lip because Charlie had left the cricket bat on the table by the front door.

"What have you two been up to? Playing indoor cricket," Brax said jokingly.

Charlie got up from where she was sat on the settee. "I wish it was that good. When I got home from work I found we had a visitor. It was Danny." As Charlie said this Casey got up from the table where he was sat so Brax could see him. Brax's happy face disappeared the moment he saw Casey's face.

"What the hell happened," He asked angrily.

"Dad wanted me to can Ruby out of her uni money. I went along with him to see what happened. He realised today I wasn't going to do it and he went mad at me. Charlie came home and chased him out."

"Charlie what the hell did you think you were doing? Is that why the cricket bat was in here?" Brax spoke to Charlie angrily.

Charlie walked towards Brax and put her hand on his chest. "Brax I decided to use the bat if I needed to. It wasn't my nightstick but it was better than nothing. I would have used it if I had too. Brax I was not going to let him hurt me. I am glad that it worked."

"Charlie you could have been in danger. I told you how he used to beat Mum and us."

"Brax I would have used my police training."

"Charlie the last time he got arrested it took three officers to do it"

"I think he thought better of it in the end and decided to leg it. It might have dented his ego if I had hit him."

Brax grinned at Charlie. The thought of her putting one over on his dad made him smile. He wrapped his arms round her and hugged her. "Brax are you going after your dad?"

"I don't know."

"Brax that is what he wants you do. To storm round there and cause trouble. Leave it a day or two before you go round. He might have cooled down by then." As she spoke she could feel the anger and tension flow out of his body. "If you go round in a couple of days' time you might find he might have cleared off. Today might have scared him off." Brax nodded but he kept hold of Charlie. After a few minutes Charlie spoke to him. "Are you going to let me go?"

"No. I am going to keep hold of you all night." He replied.

Brax kept his word to Charlie and kept away from his dad. He made Heath promise to keep away from him. Brax told him that being there for baby Rocco was more important than chasing after his dad for what he did to Casey.

Charlie was helping Brax set up the restaurant for the day's business. Bit by bit Brax was teaching her how to run the restaurant. It had been several days since Charlie's encounter with Danny. They had not heard from him since and Brax was not for letting Charlie out of his sight. Suddenly they heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs.

Brax shouted out, "We are closed. We don't open until noon." The person kept coming up the stairs and appeared in the doorway. Brax looked up to see the owner of the caravan park stood there.

"Alf what can I do to help you?" Brax asked him.

"Your dirt bag of a dad has skipped town leaving before he paid last week's rent never mind this week." Alf replied.

Brax grimaced in disgust. "How much did he owe you?"

"He owes over 400 dollars." Alf replied.

Brax shook his head before he replied. "I will come over and settle the bill after the lunch time trade alright."

"That will do." Alf turned on his heel and left the restaurant. Brax and Charlie worked together running the restaurant. When they had cleared up and the restaurant was between openings they both went to the caravan park to settle Danny's bill. Brax knocked on the door and Alf opened it. Brax handed the money over.

"Come in and will give you a receipt for the money." Alf said. Brax and Charlie walked in. Charlie remembered the last time she was in the house. The day Morag had questioned her over Brax. Suddenly she was aware that Brax and Alf were leaving to go and see if Danny had left anything behind. Charlie followed them out into the warm sun and joined them walking towards the van that Danny had rented. Alf put the key in the door opened it. "Stone the flamin' crows." Was all that Alf said.

**What has happened to Danny? Has he done a runner or?**


	48. Chapter 48

**I hope everyone has had a good Easter. I hope you enjoy my version of Brax with...**

Alf stood back so Charlie and Brax could see what had happened. The caravan looked like a bomb had hit it. Cupboard doors had been torn off and dumped on the floor. One led on its side looking as though someone had tried to break it in half and given up. Cold pizza had been smeared round the walls and the curtains and bed sheets were slashed to shreds. Empty beer cans lay strewn about the floor. The whole place reeked of stale beer tipped on the floor from the beer cans. Brax shook his head in disgust. He always thought his dad was a dog and now he had proved it. He smiled when he saw written in dried tomato sauce **Darryl can pay for this.**

"Alf I am sorry. I hoped he would have been gone weeks ago when I paid him off."

"What are you going to do about it Brax?" Alf asked.

"Pay and repair the damage if I can." Brax replied.

"Let's go inside and sort things out."

Alf lead Charlie and Brax inside the house. Indicating they should sit down at the table he made them tea before they began talking. Brax agreed to repair the damage and pay for what couldn't be repaired. When they had finished Brax and Charlie left the caravan park and began walking along the beach. Charlie left Brax to go into the diner to see Leah leaving Brax to walk along to Irene's to see his nephew Rocco who had recently left hospital.

Charlie went into the diner and caught up with Leah. Leah introduced Charlie to her new lodger Natalie. The two women shook hands. As they did so Natalie realised the last time she Charlie was the day she called on Brax about Casey.

"Irene was just telling us about Rocco being home. We were just going to see him Bianca and Heath." Leah told Charlie.

"That's great. Can I join you? Brax is going there now to see them." Once Irene and Leah got their things together the four women left the diner for the walk to Irene's house. Charlie ended up walking alongside Natalie. They walked along not speaking for a moment before Charlie spoke to her.

"How are you enjoying Summer Bay? Do you like it here?"

"Yes I do. I like doing the two jobs. And now I have found somewhere to live I think I might stay here for longer. Usually I move on after a year or so." Natalie looked sideways at the woman at the side of her.

"Where you born here or did you move here?"

"I came here about four years ago. Brax and I were planning to move to the city late last year but things fell through. But you never know what the future holds."

The two women kept talking on the short walk to Irene's house. As they got to Irene's house they followed her into the house only to find Heath and Bianca stood by the breakfast bar. They were stood transfixed to the spot watching the scene in front of them. The four ladies crowed round them to see what they were looking at.

Brax was sat on the settee holding his nephew Rocco. Brax was talking to him gently. "Fancy your mum and dad walking out on you. Just as well your Uncle Brax is here. You know we are going to have some fun when you get older. We can go jet skiing and we will make a surfer out of you. Then you will be a true Braxton." As Brax said this Heath and Bianca coughed gently.

"If anyone teaches my son to surf it will be me. Anyway you and Buckton might have an army of kids for you to teach." Heath said to his brother.

"Oy!" Bianca and Charlie both said at the same time.

"I might not want my son to be taught how to surf. Have you thought of that?" Bianca said to him. As she said that to him she watched his face fall. Bianca suddenly laughed. "That had you. I don't think I will be able to keep him off a board. It will be in his genes."

For the next few minutes there was a lot of cooing from Charlie, Leah and Natalie over Rocco. They all gave him a cuddle before handing him back to Bianca. Charlie moved out of the way when she had her cuddle to stand near Brax. She was helping Brax run the evening session of the restaurant so after going back to the house for a change of clothes she would be back at Angelo's.

Heath left with them when they walked back to the house. He wanted to find out about Danny and why Alf had been so cross that morning. Brax told him everything including how Danny had trashed the caravan before he left. Brax told him about the visitors he had including a couple of young men. Brax thought they might have been sons of Danny's old gang that were doing "business" on behalf of Danny. Having been recently released he wouldn't have wanted to be seen to be getting his hands dirty.

"What are we going to do about it Brax? Are you going to pay Alf off?" Heath asked.

"No I am not. I said we would repair what was repairable and pay for the rest to be replaced. If Alf wants to report Danny to the police that is entirely up to him." Brax paused. "If he does the dog will end up back in jail. I hope he is long gone."

"Do you think he will be back?"

"I hope not. It will be better for Casey that he not around. He did not need the distraction of Danny hanging around when he has his HSC to take."

When they got to the house Heath picked up his board and left for an evening surf. Charlie and Brax got themselves sorted for the evenings shift at Angelo's.

Brax and Heath spent the next few days repairing the caravan that Danny had trashed. Ruby spent the days helping Casey revise for his HSC. Ruby was planning a trip away for her and Casey after he had finished his exams. It would do them both good after all their time apart and Casey's work. She had hoped to rope April and Dex to come with them but she wasn't worried if they didn't want to.

Casey had just finished his exams. He knew Brax would be pleased if he had just done well. He didn't know what he was planning to do after he finished. He knew he was not going to university like Ruby. He planned to do something with his life butt he was not sure what he was going to do. Now that his exams were finished he and Ruby had a holiday to plan and plenty of surfing to do. Casey and Ruby planned to leave a couple of days after Casey's exam. One of the River Boys was lending them a camper van and they were planning a drive up the coast stopping wherever they fancied.

Casey walked down to the beach carrying his board for a surf. Heath and Brax were already there finishing their morning surf. After Casey had finished he had to help Brax in the restaurant to earn some money for the trip. While he was surfing someone was watching Casey from the surf club car park. He was stood leaning up against his car just watching and waiting.

Casey and Ruby had been gone several days. They travelled north of Summer Bay stopping where ever they wanted to. Some days they surfed other days they did not. When they found the place they wanted to spend their holiday they found a place to stay and parked up. One morning Ruby woke up and Casey was not there. She had felt him get up to go for a shower but he had not come back. She reached over and looked at the time on her phone. It said 9.30 in the morning. Casey had been gone since 7. When he had gone she must have fallen into a deep sleep. Usually he came back with breakfast but today he hadn't. Ruby got up and looked out of the window of the camper van. Casey was not in sight just the other people on the site and that was it.

Thinking perhaps he had gone for a surf Ruby hurriedly got herself sorted and went down to the beach. As she did so she asked the other campers if they had seen Casey but no one had. When she got to the beach she asked one of the lifeguards on duty if they had seen Casey but again she drew a blank.

After checking everywhere she could think of Ruby did the next best thing. She rang Charlie. "Hi Mum, Casey's disappeared." As she spoke to Charlie the tears that had been threatening to come started to fall down her face.

**What do you think has happened to Casey and who has done it? Could it be Danny out for revenge or is it one of his mystery visitors...**


	49. Chapter 49

** I am sorry I have updated for longer than usual. This chapter has taken longer than normal to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Casey was struggling to wake up. He felt disorientated as though he had been hit over the head. He tried to move and found he couldn't. He couldn't move at all. As he came to he was beginning to realise that both his hands and feet were bound together and then tied in such a way that it was impossible to move. His mouth was covered in tape as well so he could not attract the attention of the person driving the vehicle he was in. Stuck on the back passenger seat he couldn't even see who was driving. One thing was for sure they were heading along the road with very little traffic on. He tried to turn on his back but he couldn't. He felt as stiff as a board with no idea how long he had been like this. The last thing he remembered was waking up to go and get coffee for Ruby. Panic started to rise in him as he began to wonder what had happened to Ruby. Did this person have help and was Ruby in danger. Casey knew one thing was if she was safe the first thing she would do was ring Charlie and Brax.

After Ruby had spoken to Charlie she did as Charlie told her and went to the local police station. But all they could do was tell her to wait 24 hours and then come back and they would do what they could. When she came out of the station she rang her Mum again to tell her what they had said. But this time it was Brax who answered the phone.

"Hi Ruby, what did they say?" Brax asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"It was exactly as Mum said Brax. They can't do anything for 24 hours. Where's Mum."

"She is putting some clothes in a bag we are coming up there Ruby. Charlie thinks they might take more notice of her a she is an ex-cop. We will be there in a couple of hours."

"Brax please don't be long will you?" Ruby pleaded.

"No Ruby we will not. Do you want to talk to Charlie?"

"No I just want you here." As Ruby finished talking she started to cry again. Brax said goodbye to her and went to hurry Charlie up. When he got into their room she had finished and was zipping the holdall up.

She looked at Brax as he walked in the room. The look on his face told her how he was feeling. "I have put some clothes in here for you. How is Ruby doing?"

"She is upset. I hate it when she cries and I will get the person who has done this." Brax paused. "We had better get going. We will go and look for Heath on our way out. I think he might be surfing." Brax turned on his heel and walked out of the room followed by Charlie. They didn't need to go looking for Heath as he had just got home from his afternoon surf.

Brax quickly filled Heath in on what had happened. Brax persuaded him to stay at home in case Casey rang home and if Bianca and Rocco needed him. As soon as Brax had finished talking to Heath he dashed out to his ute and jumped in and drove off. Charlie watched the scenery as they sped up the coast. She had the feeling that Brax did not want to talk too much so she concentrated on the road ahead. It was late evening when they arrived at the camp where Ruby and Casey had parked. After they had paid at the office for a night's stay Brax headed to where the camper van Casey had borrowed was parked.

As Brax parked up Ruby came flying out of the camper van to meet them. As soon as Charlie got out of the ute Ruby rushed to her and flung her arms round Charlie's neck and started to cry. Charlie let her cry for a few moments before she spoke to Ruby.

"Ruby when did you know that Casey had gone?"

"I woke up this morning and he was gone. Some days he has gone out for a surf and then brought breakfast back for us both. But when I woke up this morning he was gone. I went looking for him but I couldn't find him. He wasn't at the beach or at the café that we eat at." As Ruby finished speaking the tears that she held back while she was talking to her Mum started to flow again. Charlie let Ruby cry for a little bit before she put her hands on her daughters face.

"Ruby it will be alright. We will find out what happened to Casey and get him back home do you understand me?" Ruby nodded her head while still holding onto her Mum. "We called in at the café and bought some food to eat. Have you eaten much today?"

"I only ate what I had to. I don't feel hungry."

"Ruby what is Casey going to say when we find him and you are not very well. He will go mad at me and Charlie." Brax told her. "We will find him and get him back." As Ruby nodded at Brax he turned and got the food out of the ute. He carried it inside the camper van and started to put the food out. He watched Charlie and Ruby together as he did so. Ruby might be a young woman on the edge of becoming an adult but she needed her mum sometimes. She might be Charlie's daughter but Brax thought of her as his own.

The following morning Brax did exactly as Ruby told him to do. Ruby told Brax how Casey would go to a nearby diner and get them a breakfast takeaway and bring it back to the van. When he got to the diner he showed Casey's photo around to see if anyone had seen him the previous morning. No one had seen him but they did remember him coming each morning for coffee.

Brax took then back breakfast before they went to the police station. They walked down the path out of the camping area and towards the police station. One of the questions Brax had asked at the diner was how close the police station was. Rather than the three of the squeeze into the ute the three of them walked down into the main part of the town and to the police station.

Brax lead them into the station and he rang the bell on the desk. A young WPC came to help them.

"How can I help you?" Constable Nadia Davies asked them.

"My brother went missing yesterday." Brax replied. "When his girlfriend came in yesterday she was told to wait 24 hours before a report could be made." The young woman nodded to Brax. Pulling some paperwork from a draw beside her she turned to them and indicated for them to follow her.

Nadia led them into the interview room and after putting a third chair on one side of the table so Charlie could sit down with Ruby and Brax. Nadia sat down in the chair that she had got for herself and she gradually started to take Ruby's statement. Slowly and taking her time Ruby told her what had happened yesterday and how Casey had left her to go and get coffee and never came back. Nadia asked Ruby questions about how she and Casey spent their days and they noticed if anyone was watching them. Ruby answered them as best she could.

When Ruby and Brax had finished giving their statements she took the paperwork into her boss. After they discussed the case Nadia took the statements back into the interview room and got them signed. She then told them that they would search the area from where the van was parked to towards the beach and that Casey's description would be circulated in the area. After giving them permission to leave the area the following day Nadia showed them out. As she led them out she gave them a card with the station phone number on it.

The three of them walked back towards the camping area. Charlie spotted somewhere different to eat and she promptly suggested they go and have a coffee and cake so the police could get on with their work. Coffee and cake turned in to lunch. While Ruby tested her blood sugars in the bathroom Brax asked Charlie what she thought about what the police where doing.

"Brax they are doing what they are supposed to do. They are following procedure and then they will go from there. It all depends on what evidence they find. It has been twenty four hours." As Charlie said this she squeezed Brax's hand to comfort him.

Charlie took a drink of her orange juice before she continued to speak. "Do you think Danny or one of his friends has taken him?"

Brax stared at Charlie for a moment before he answered. "I wouldn't put it past him. Because Casey wouldn't help him con Ruby out of her money he might have done it. But knowing that dog it would be too much effort to kidnap Casey." Brax took a swig of his drink before he continued talking. "if that dog has taken him they will be gone up the coast and he will be getting Casey to do a job for him. But then again he is more likely to have found a woman to shack up with. He will have spun her some story to get her to take him in. If he has taken Casey he will regret it. I will make sure he ends up back in the slammer before he knows what hits him."

As Brax stopped talking Ruby joined them. She had just sat down the waitress brought their food and stopping all talk of what had happened to Casey. Ruby had to be persuaded to eat more of her food than she wanted to. After lunch they wandered back to the campsite to find the search of the campsite and surrounding area in full swing.

As they approached the search party Constable Davies saw them and came over and spoke to them. "We have searched the area around the camper van and the outside of the van itself. We are spreading out now and searching the ground itself. Then we are searching down towards the café where Casey bought the coffee. We have not spoken to anyone who saw anything that morning but we will keep trying. I think you can leave after we have finished if you want to. You have our contact details and we have yours."

"What time will you be finished?" Charlie asked the young woman.

"About four pm." Nadia replied.

"Thank you." Brax replied. "We will pack up so we can get going when you have finished. What do you think has happened?"

"I don't know. We hopefully know more after the search has finished." Nadia saluted them then went back to the search.

Brax and Charlie spent the afternoon helping Ruby pack up the camper van. Brax put Ruby and Casey's surfboards on the back of his ute and put his and Charlie's bags in the back of the camper van. Late afternoon they got the all clear to leave the site. Brax drove the ute with Charlie and Ruby following in the van. Stopping halfway back to the bay for a meal it was dark when they got back to the bay.

Charlie insisted Ruby stay in the house rather than in the flat she shared with Casey. While Charlie was helping Ruby get settled Brax filled in Heath on what had happened so far. Heath was not impressed that the police had not found anything.

Then he asked his elder brother the question he had been wanting to since they arrived home. "Is it Danny?"

Brax stared at his brother before he replied. "I don't know Heath. He is probably shacked up somewhere with some woman."

Heath grunted before he sat back down to watch the late night sport. Brax turned round to see Charlie stood behind them. Brax followed her into them kitchen as she made drinks for them. Heath declined an offer of a drink. After she made them she left Brax to go and sit with Ruby for a while. After Ruby had fallen asleep she went into the room she shared with Brax. He was propped up on the pillows waiting for her. Charlie slipped off her dressing gown and got into bed with Brax. She cuddled up to him as he put the light out. Charlie woke up with the sun streaming through the windows. As she partially sat up to look at the clock on Brax's side of the bed she realised he was not there. She slid out of bed reaching for her dressing gown off the end of the chair. She walked out into the living area to find Brax was sat at the table leaving messages for Casey.

"Brax what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Seeing If Casey is there but his phone is off."

Charlie wrapped her arms around Brax's shoulders. She pressed her head against his. "Brax come back to bed. You are going to need your sleep to think what we are going to do next."

Brax touched her hands before he replied. "I will be back in a minute." Charlie slid her arms from round his neck and left Brax making yet another call to his brother.

**I hope you enjoyed that. I will try and update sooner next time. What has happened to Casey? Who has kidnapped him? Is it ****Danny or one of his pals in revenge for Casey not conning Ruby out of his money or is another mysterious stranger?**


	50. Chapter 50

**I am sorry that I have not updated for so long. I have been finding it difficult to write. I have managed to do a lot recently and rather than cut it in half decided to write it as a extra long chapter. **

** Here is an update on what has happened previously. Charlie has been shot and survives. when she gets better she moves in with Brax and starts the life they were going to have in the city. Jake has died in a prison fire so he won't be coming back in this story. Heath and Bianca are together and starting life after the birth of Baby Rocco. Heath got Danny out of prison and after causing a great deal of mischief has disappeared. Now a mysterious stranger has turned up...**

Casey could feel the heat on his face. As he woke up he struggled to realise where he was. He wasn't with Ruby and he wasn't in the back of the car were he seemed to spend the last day or two. To Casey one day seemed to merge into the next. His arm felt stiff and sore so he forced his eyes open and looked to see what was going on with his arm. His arm was shackled to a door handle of an old and very rusty pick up. Casey tried to get up to see if he could get himself free but pulling on the handle did very little except make him frustrated. He looked up and in the distance he could see a truck approaching so slowly he sunk back down much to the relief of his legs. He hoped it was someone coming to rescue him. He watched as the pick-up pulled up not far away in front of him. He watched as the door opened up and a young man got out and walked towards him.

The young man stood and stared down at the person in front of him. All he could think of was how his future had been ruined by this person in front of him. All his future plans had been ruined by the young man in front of him. All he had to do was get the money off his girlfriend and give it to Danny.

Casey stared back at the young man stood up in front of him. He now realised that he was stuck and Brax was not coming to rescue him. He decided he had better speak first.

"What do you want?" Casey asked croakily.

Kyle just stared at him not answering his question. While he did answer or speak he had power over the situation.

After a while he decided to speak. "I want to talk about family and what you took from me. You have ruined my future. "

Casey stared at the man. He did not know him or how he had ruined his future or even how he was related to him.

"We are family you know. My dad was your dad and you ruined our future together. You took something that was mine. My future." Kyle paused. "All you had to do was get some money out of your rich little girlfriend and you couldn't even do that. Dad was going to use it to fund our road trip.

"You ruined my future so I am now going to make sure you have no future. Do you know we are?"

Casey shook his head "This is where we were coming to. After you had done what you were supposed to do." Casey stared at the picture in horror. Danny had told him they were going there as well. Brax was right. Danny was a dog. Casey knew he was being played and he had gone along with it to see if he could get some information to help Brax rid them of Danny for once and for all.

He watched as Kyle started to prepare for the coming night. He built up the fire and then threw a bag towards Casey making sure it landed so Casey would have to struggle to get it.

"As you haven't asked my name it is Kyle. Not that you will know me very long. I am going to get some wood. It will get cold tonight. Don't go far." Kyle walked off to collect wood for the fire.

Casey watched as Kyle left he lent forward to grab the bag. He rummaged in it and found what he was looking for. It was a phone. Casey fumbled with the phone so he could ring someone.

Brax and Charlie sat at the table. They were eating food. Brax had his phone by his hand. Suddenly it started to ring. Brax jumped up and answered his phone. "Casey where are you?"

"Brax, I'm" Casey replied before the line went dead.

Kyle put the phone down on the floor next to the sleeping form of Casey.

"Brax what did Casey say?" She asked. Brax shook his head in reply. Brax turned on his heel and walked out leaving Charlie stood there speechless.

Casey struggled to wake up after being hit by Casey. He rubbed his face and stared at the fire that Kyle had started.

"You've decided to wake up then. You should be glad that I did not lose my temper or things might be a bit more different." Kyle paused. "You don't think Brax is going to rescue you do you? Let's face it the sooner we get this over the sooner I move on with my life and find Dad." Kyle stood up away from the fire leaving the threat hanging in the air.

Charlie sat at the table drinking a coffee. Since Casey had rang Brax had gone out for a walk out to clear his head. She turned to look up as the door opened and Brax walked back in. Charlie got to face him so they could talk.

"Brax what did Casey say?" Charlie repeated the question she had asked before Brax had walked out. She got the question in before Brax could think of a reason not to talk to her.

"All he said was Brax and the call was cut off. If he has gone off with Dad why leave it a week before he tells us. Why do it the way he has and why no thought for Ruby."

Charlie stayed quiet for a moment. Brax stared at her waiting for her to reply. She chooses her words very carefully. "Do you think Danny still has mates that he knew before he went inside? Do you think Danny kidnapped him to get back at you or to get Casey with him?"

Brax stared at Charlie as he listened to her. Charlie might be an ex-cop but all her instincts were still working. He was horrified at her thinking that Casey may have been kidnapped him by his dog of a dad.

"I don't know Charlie. The call was stopped as if he was making a call that he shouldn't have been."

"Do you think someone was forcing him to make the call and stopped him before he said too much?"

"I don't know Charlie."

"I think we should call the police. They might be able to help find him."

"No." He answered explosively. "They did nothing when he disappeared did they. They just did a search and that was it."

The rest of the early evening was spent trying to persuade the phone company to try and trace Casey's phone. Brax tried every trick in the book that he knew but it didn't work.

Kyle stood with his eyes closed feeling the warmth of the sunrise on his face. He turned and walked over to where Casey was slumped against the wreck of the ute. Crouching down next to Casey he waited for him to stir from his sleep. Kyle hadn't been leant over him long when Casey stirred. Casey stared up at Kyle. He then noticed a tattoo that ran along the length of his right forearm. It read **_All or nothing_**.

"Do you think that your brother is coming to rescue you?" Casey stayed silent. "Got something on your mind Casey?"

Casey finally answered. "Why don't you just end it?"

"That would be far too easy." Suddenly a phone rang. Kyle bent down and looked at the screen. "Brax must be really be missing you his little brother."

Casey's phone kept on ringing. "He won't give up." Casey told Kyle.

I have a plan. You will ring and tell Brax that you are not coming home ever and you don't need his help."

"I am not doing that."

"If you don't we are going to have a problem." Kyle paused. He then pulled a gun out of his pocket and put it down and then he handed Casey the phone. "Just remember this it will be the last time you will speak to your brother." Kyle dialled the number that Casey needed.

Casey took the phone off Kyle and spoke as Brax answered the phone. "Brax, I'm sorry for what I have put you through." Casey paused. "It's the end of the road for me. Can you do something for me Brax? Throw the stuff out of my room. Do you understand?"

"Casey where are you? Why don't you come home?"

"I can't do that Brax. Please just throw the stuff out of my room." Casey pleaded. As Casey pleaded with his brother Kyle snatched the phone from his hand and threw it on the ground and broke it.

Brax shouted Casey's name into the phone before he hung up.

"Brax what did he say?" Charlie asked him. "Brax."

"He said he was at the end of the road and that he couldn't come home. Then he started talking about the rubbish in his room and I should throw it out."

"Brax what do you think it means. Think Brax think."

Brax threw hands behind his head in frustration.

"Why would he be talking about the rubbish in his room when he lives in the flat?" Brax stood still for a minute or two before Charlie spoke again.

"Why would he be talking about the rubbish Brax?"

"Casey did not say rubbish he said stuff." Brax turned on his heel and walked across to the flat where Casey lived with Ruby. He knocked on the door and asked Ruby if he could look around. He found what he was looking for. Sat on the shelf was a map with Nanburrula ringed round in red. He took it back through to the main house and spread it on the table. Ruby followed hot on his heels desperate for information on Casey.

Brax spread the map on the table. "I think this is the road trip that Dad was planning with or without Casey."

"Why couldn't he say something Brax?" Ruby asked.

"I think he is being held by someone. That is why he can't talk."

"What is the quickest way for us to get out there Brax?"

"I don't know what I am walking into Charlie."

"I can look after my self Brax."

"Mum I am coming with you." Ruby said to her Mum.

Brax turned to Ruby. "Ruby it will be better if me and your mum do this. Charlie can use her training as a cop. If you come with us we will both worry about you. We need to concentrate on finding Casey."

"Brax…" Ruby started to protest. Ruby realised Brax was not going to budge.

On their way to the airport Brax stopped off at Leah's and asked Liam to look after Angelo's while they were away. They caught two planes. The first took them from the city and then a smaller one that took them to the desert. They were met by a man who was lending them a four wheel drive.

"Which way are you going?" They were asked.

"Nanburrula." Brax answered.

"It is about 80 k's away. It is ghost town. There is nothing there." He replied as he walked off and left them.

They jumped into the vehicle and drove off. When they arrived there is was as it had been described. Nanburrula had definitely seen better days. Brax and Charlie got out and wandered round. Brax stopped and scanned the area before he shouted loudly. "Casey." His voice got lost in vast silence. Brax turned and started wondering round the buildings calling Casey's name. Charlie joined in the search as well going to different buildings but they didn't find anything.

"Brax, where are we going to go next?"

"I don't know Charlie. I am beginning to think that Dads story is like everything else that came out of his mouth a lie."

"Why don't you pick a direction and drive that way and see what we find." Charlie suggested.

"We have three million acres to search for him. I am beginning to think that we should call the police. They might do better than us."

Casey stared up at Kyle. "Why don't you let me go? You can find someone less boring to play with."

"No. This is new to me spending time with my brother."

"Brothers don't do this this." Casey rattled the chains as he spoke.

"Dad dumped me because you didn't do what he wanted you to do. You didn't care about him. After he left what did you do? You went surfing and out and about with your girlfriend. Do you think I should pay her a visit?"

Casey stared in horror as he said this. "You were watching me."

"You were a mistake you know. I heard Dad tell my Mum one day that you weren't wanted. You are not wanted now. Where is Brax?" Kyle paused as he watched Casey's face. Casey glared at him.

"I am not going to speed this up for you." Kyle turned away and started to pack up a few things. "I am not staying to hold your hand until the end. I thought you would be gone by now." Kyle turned on his heel and left Casey shouting with despair.

Brax and Charlie were driving along the road. They had been driving for some time when Brax pulled the vehicle over and got out. They were both scanning the area on each side of the road. Charlie got some water out and took it over to Brax.

Brax turned to Charlie. "I keep thinking that this is useless and that we should call the coppers." Brax paused and turned. "Let's keep going. "

As Brax turned he heard a vehicle come along the road. He turned and flagged it down. Kyle stared in horror at Brax stood in front of him. He opened his window enough so he could speak.

"This sounds a daft question but I am looking for a tree that survives when the rains come."

Kyle replied. "You came through Nanburrula?" Brax nodded. "You need to go south from there."

Brax acknowledged what the guy had said and turned to get back in the car. Brax turned around and drove off back to the way they came. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Charlie was exchanging stares with the guy. As they drove off he could see Charlie was not her normal self. She seemed agitated. Brax concentrated on driving for a while before he spoke.

"Charlie what is the matter? I thought you were giving the guy the eye but now I am not so sure."

Charlie stayed quiet for a minute before she spoke. "I have seen him before at the restaurant. He was complaining about the service not being as good as Melbourne."

Brax swore under his breath. "He's got Casey." Brax spun the vehicle round to go back from whence they came. "He isn't following us. Damn"

Casey tried to get the bottle of water and Kyle had left just out of reach. As he touched it toppled over. Suddenly Casey was aware of someone stood by the side of. He starts to struggle to get away from her.

"No it is alright." She picks the water bottle up and holds it too his mouth. "Don't drink it too fast, just sips." She holds the bottle to his mouth again.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Kyle my brother has done this." Casey replied.

"That is not very nice. Why is he doing this to you?"

"My Dad left him high and dry because I wouldn't do something for him."

Tamara checked the cuffs and pulled at them to see if she could break him free. "I can't get you free. I should go and get help."

"Please don't leave me." Casey pleaded to her. As he said this to her they could hear the noise of a vehicle approaching them. Tamara quickly left Casey's side and hid behind the rust heap that Casey was cuffed to her.

Casey looked up to see Kyle storming towards him. "What the hell did you say to him?"

"What are you talking about?" Casey feigned innocence.

"Daryl is here."

Casey smiled to himself. "Brax is here."

"This changes everything." Kyle walks over to Casey and undoes the cuffs. Grabbing hold of the cuffs Kyle shouts at Casey, "Get moving."

Casey yells in pain as Kyle drags him across to his ute. Suddenly he spots the water bottle and drops Casey on the ground. He turns round to see Tamara rifling through his ute. He sneaks behind her "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Casey and Tamara find themselves in the back of Kyle's truck being bumped along a dusty outback track. "We should have a plan." Tamara said to Casey.

"No Brax is here." Casey replies smiling that he knows his brother is here.

"When he stops do you think you can run?" Tamara asks Casey.

He nods his head. "We have to get away." She tells him. Kyle pulls over and stops his ute. He gets out making sure that he can get to his gun quickly if he needs it. He walks round the back and starts to open the door of the cage.

"Stay put," He tells Tamara. My brother and me are going to have a chat." As he opens the gate Casey throws himself towards Kyle knocking him off balance. Gathering the last of his strength Casey ran as fast as he could away from Kyle. Tamara was left on her own got to her feet and grabbed a jerry can of fuel plus a couple of other items and she ran and hid a short way from the ute behind the bushes on a small hillock.

Kyle caught up with Casey and pushed him to the ground. Kyle stood up so he could see Casey easier. His gun was in his hand. "That was a nice try Casey. You are always screwing up peoples plans aren't you. This is where we part." As he said this he heard his truck engine running. He turned to start running back towards his truck.

As he got to the truck he found the door open with the engine running. "Where are you? You have nowhere to hide." He turned to walk towards the end of the truck when suddenly there was an explosion which knocked him off his feet.

Kyle struggled to wake up. He felt like he had been hit with a sledgehammer. It hurt to move from the wound in his leg.

"How does it feel now?" Tamara shouted at him. "That was not a nice thing to do to your brother. Kidnapping him and then leaving him for dead."

"My dad left because of him." Kyle defended his actions.

"That's not good enough." She screamed back at him. She waved the gun around in front of her.

"Don't do it. It's not worth it." Casey had struggled to get to her side. Suddenly Casey collapsed. It gave Kyle the chance to get away hobbling as fast as he could. Tamara turned and bent down and comforted Casey.

Charlie and Brax had stopped on the side of the road to scan the horizon again. Brax hollered Casey's name in frustration. As they scanned the horizon they heard Tamara's petrol can explosion. They both dashed and jumped into the vehicle and drove quickly to the scene of the explosion. It was the sound of them approaching that made her run.

As Brax pulled out he jumped out of the vehicle and raced towards Casey. Brax knelt down in front of him and gently slapped his face. "Casey. Casey." Gradually Casey came around. Brax pulled him up into the sitting position so he could hold Casey in his arms. Charlie watched as the two brothers were reunited.

They let Casey rest for a while before they helped him to his feet so they could put him in the vehicle. As they did so Casey started to ramble, "Where's the girl."

"What girl Casey?" Brax asked.

"Kyle will find her and kill her" Casey replied

"Who is Kyle?" Brax asked.

"He is our brother Brax." Casey answered shocking both Charlie and Casey.

Thinking his brother had been affected by the sun he replied, "What on earth are you on about Case?"

"He knew too much about him being after the money and the road trip."

"Brax we need to get Casey back." Charlie told him.

"No Charlie but you are. Take him back to the little town."

As they helped him into the back of the vehicle Charlie said, "What do you mean Brax?"

"Which way did he go Casey?" Brax then turned to Charlie. "Take him back to the town. I am going after this brother of ours" he watched as Casey indicated with his had roughly were Kyle had legged it. Brax turned and walked back to Kyle's truck and took the keys and a knife out of the truck. He bent down and broke apart the gun Kyle had used.

He turned to Charlie "I will be back as soon as I can."

"Brax don't please." Charlie pleaded. He hugged her and left at a run up the hillock that Casey had pointed to. He was going after Kyle.

**I hope you enjoyed that. As for what happens next... Does Brax catch up with Kyle. An old friend turns up to help Brax and might there be a wedding or two...**


	51. Chapter 51

**Thank you for the reviews. To those who feel that I am following what happed on Home and Away sometimes I will. I needed to bring Kyle into the story and felt that Danny doing a disappearing act instead of Casey killing him means that Danny might be back and maybe curiosity will get the better of one of the brothers and someone may go looking for Kyle. I hope everyone and a good Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

Charlie watched as Brax took off chasing after a brother they did not know existed. Charlie helped Casey into the vehicle and strapped him in. Getting in she threw her hat on the seat at the side of her before driving back to the deserted building's that formed Nanburrula. When they got back there Charlie helped Casey out and into the shack nearby. Settling Casey down on an old bed she went back outside to locate a blanket from the truck. Going back inside she put the blanket over him and helped him to drink a little water.

"Where is Brax?" Casey asked her.

"He has gone to talk to Kyle." Charlie replied.

"No Charlie he can't. Kyle is dangerous he will hurt Brax." As he spoke he became visibly upset.

Charlie put her hands on his shoulders to calm him down. She knew that Brax was more like a Dad to Casey than a big brother. "Casey, Brax will be fine. He can take care of himself. You should rest. I will see how you are in the morning. If you haven't improved we will have to give the flying doc's a call." Charlie got Casey to settle down. It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

Charlie settled down and slept in the chair. It was a fitful sleep. The chair she was in was not comfortable and with no curtains she awoke just as the sun was becoming to rise. She got up and checked on Casey. He was fast asleep. Charlie looked out of the window. The sky had the rosy glow of a new day starting. Walking towards her looking a bit the worse for wear was Brax. Charlie walked quietly outside and went straight into Brax's arms. They were kissing when a voice broke disturbed them.

"Can't you two get a room?" It was Casey. Despite Charlie's best efforts she had disturbed him. "Brax, what about Kyle?"

Brax and Charlie went back inside the shack and sat down. Brax took a drink of the water before he spoke. "Casey, Kyle will not bother you again. I told him it would be the last thing he ever did if he came near you."

"Brax what happened out there? You have been gone a long time." Charlie spoke to him.

"It took a while for me to catch him. For someone who had a bad leg he could certainly move quickly." Brax paused. "He thought Danny was a decent person. He didn't know him like we did. He never had the beatings that we did. He was jealous of that." Brax took a swig of water. "He wanted acknowledgment that he was Danny's son. He was his inspiration. He had a tattoo like Dad's all or nothing. He said how Danny was tough on us to make us hard. He thought he cared for us but he didn't. He put Heath in hospital once. I am glad he has gone."

"Brax what is going to happen now?" Charlie asked him.

"We all go back home."

"What about Danny and Kyle? They are both out and about. We don't know where either of them are." Charlie paused. "Have you thought about finding out about Kyle?" As she spoke she saw the look of horror on Casey's face.

"No Charlie," He croaked back at her.

"Charlie, I don't think Danny will show his ugly mug ever again. What he tried to do means he won't come near any of us again. As for Kyle I don't know. He would have to change his ways big time before I let him anywhere near anyone on the family."

"Has anyone seen the girl who helped me?" Casey asked them.

Brax grinned at him. "Are you sure you didn't imagine her Casey. You were out in the sun a long time."

"She was real Brax." Casey grinned. "I just want to thank her for helping me out." Casey lay there for a while before he drifted off back to sleep. Charlie and Brax left him to go and stretch their legs.

Casey was led there when a voice from heaven woke him up. "Why is it you are always half asleep when I see you."

"Hi," Casey smiled. "I thought you were part of my dreams."

"No I am real. Was that your brother that rescued you yesterday?"

"Yes it was. His girlfriend was with him as well." Casey grinned. "My girlfriend is her daughter."

Tamara smiled. "That sounds complicated. Would you like something to eat? I have a ham sandwich or a ham sandwich."

Casey and Tamara moved and outside in the shade and shared the sandwich. "What happened to Kyle?"

"My brother had a talk to him." Casey paused. "He was gone all night."

Tamara was quiet for a while before she spoke again. "Do you think you will ever get in contact with him? He is your brother. Wouldn't you want to get to know him despite what he had done?"

"You have changed your mind. You thought what he did was horrible." Casey paused. "You wanted to kill him yesterday."

Tamara was quiet for a moment. "Kyle was my uncle's foster child. I fell out with him when he got back in contact with his dad. I did not know what he was going to do until I saw one of his friends the other day. They told me his dad had dumped him and he was after the person he thought was responsible.

"I am sorry Casey." She got up and hugged him before she left. Casey watched her go. He felt stunned at what she had told him. He did not think when she came to rescue him that she was part of Kyle's life.

Casey sat in the shade of the roof and waited for Brax and Charlie to come back. He wondered what they would say about Tamara's visit and what she had told him. He thought about how he felt about what she had said about Kyle. If Kyle had turned up at the bay and told everyone who he was things might have been different. But after what Kyle had just done it was going to take Casey a long time if ever to forgive Kyle.

Casey was still sat outside when Charlie and Brax came back. He could hear laughter so he guessed that Brax was teasing Charlie about her sun hat. He could hear Brax was asking Charlie a question. All Casey got the gist of was that Charlie was going to give Brax an answer to what he asked and Charlie was giggling away saying she was going to think about it.

The couple re-joined Casey and sat down at the side of him. Casey broke the short silence first. "What was the question Brax asked you Charlie?"

"He wants me to work permanently at the restaurant. I said I would burn the pizzas if he expects me to work in the kitchen." Charlie answered Casey before Brax could answer.

"That is very funny Charlie. When are you going to give me an answer?"

Charlie smiled at Brax. "When we get back to the bay I might give you an answer."

Casey listened to them for a minute before he spoke. "Tamara visited me while you were gone." He watched in amusement at the look on their faces. "She does exist, she is real. She shared her sandwich with me." Casey paused until he told them the next piece of information. "Tamara's uncle was Kyle's foster dad. She was not pleased at what Kyle was doing so she came out here to stop him but she helped me instead." Casey paused before he spoke again. "She thought we should get to know Kyle. What do you think Brax?"

"Look what he did to you he kidnapped you and was going to leave you for dead. I don't think we should have him anywhere near any of us. He is Danny's son and I wouldn't trust him. If he came into our lives he would bound to bring that dog back and I don't want that ever."

"What if he decided to come and see us Brax?" Casey asked.

"We will cross that bridge when and if it happens. Casey how do you feel about starting home tomorrow? I have to take the truck back and then we will get a plane back home."

Casey nodded. He then got up and went back inside the shack to have another rest. What Brax had said about Kyle and not wanting him around in case he brought Danny back made sense. He decided he wasn't going to think any more about Kyle and that would be for the future if he wanted to get in touch. Casey thought about what Brax said about Kyle kidnapping him and realised it would be a long time before he could forgive him.

They started off early the next morning. The journey was along bumpy and dusty roads. It was late in the evening when they got to the nearest town and found somewhere to stay. Leaving early again the next morning it was late afternoon when Brax handed back the truck he had hired and early the following morning when they board the plane that would fly them to the small airport that was a nearly a day's drive from the bay.

It was late evening when they arrived back at the house. The sight that greeted them filled them with horror. Stood outside was an ambulance with its blue lights flashing. As thee three of them got out of Charlie's car an ambulance man came out of the house carrying Rocco followed by Heath and Bianca. They watched as Rocco was carefully placed in the ambulance and one of the paramedics started to attach wires to the baby's body. Brax hurried towards the couple as Bianca was getting into the ambulance.

"Heath what is going on?" Brax asked his brother.

"Rocco is poorly. Sid thinks he has a chest infection and he is being taken into hospital. How is Casey?"

"He will survive. The flying docs checked him over on the way back. Do you want me to come to the hospital with you?"

"Not for now. I think Bianca will stay until he is on the mend."

Brax watched as Heath jumped into his truck and followed the speeding ambulance down the road.

**I hope you enjoyed that. What did Brax ask Charlie... Was it a proposal or did he ask her to run the restaurant. As for little Rocco there is a clue in the story about him at the end. **


	52. Chapter 52

**This is a little shorter than normal. But when you read the end you will see why it is a short chapter. Has anyone guessed what Brax asked Charlie when they were in the desert. I have dropped another hint somewhere in this chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

The next few days were an anxious wait for all who knew and loved Rocco. Charlie spent the days at the hospital in the city along with Irene supporting both Heath and Bianca. Eventually Rocco turned the corner and started to slowly get better. It was then that she and Irene came home with the good news that Rocco was slowly getting better.

When Charlie arrived home she found Casey in a better state than when she had started the commute to the city each day to support Heath and Bianca. He also had something to celebrate. He had passed his HSC. He and Ruby were making plans to spend the evening at Angelo's celebrating with April and Dex.

Brax and Charlie spent the evening at home making the most of nobody being at home. Charlie had brought the good news home that Heath was coming back and that Bianca would be back when Rocco was released. Brax cradled a beer in his hands while they watched the film.

"What do you think about Bianca moving in with Heath? It is going to get crowded round here?"

Charlie took a drink of her wine before she replied. "I don't mind. You might get fed up when you can't get in the bathroom in the mornings."

Brax grinned at Charlie. "I got the impression of Heath on the phone yesterday that they will eventually get their own place. He just wanted to keep Bianca happy and they thought Rocco was fine but then he developed that infection. I think April and Bianca did clean the room before Rocco moved in." Brax grinned at Charlie again as he said this. As a child Heath always had to be nagged to clean his room.

Rocco continued to get better. Once on the road to recovery he was moved back to the hospital and put back under Sid's capable care. Heath came back before they moved Rocco back with Bianca only coming back when Rocco did.

The evening Heath came back there was a family meeting to discuss what to do about Kyle. Heath and Casey agreed that they wanted nothing to do with him. Charlie listened before she spoke. "If things had been different what would you have done if he had turned up and told you who he was?"

"Punched his head in," Heath replied too much laughter.

"Why wouldn't you want to get to know him? He is your brother."

"Half-brother, Charlie. His mum is some bird that dad was knocking off behind Mum's back." Heath told Charlie.

"We need to know where he is and if he is coming back. I don't think Casey or Ruby will feel safe if we don't." Brax spoke. "I want to know where the dog has gone as well. I don't want to wake up and find him sat on the porch wanting to come in."

"He is probably in the local sewer where he belongs." Heath replied. Everyone laughed before Ruby spoke.

"I think it will be better if we know where both of them are where we can find them. I don't want to see Danny ever again, sorry Brax." She paused before she continued. "I think it would be good if you know where Kyle is because if you wanted to talk to him you could. What would you have done if he had turned up and wanted to meet everyone?"

Brax took a swig of beer before he answered. "I don't know Ruby. But I think we would have spoken to him even though I wouldn't trust him until, I knew him. He should have done it that way rather than the way he did. Kidnapping Casey was not the right way to do it. But he was under the influence of Danny so in one way you have got to feel sorry for him. He has probably been knocked around the same as us." As Brax finished speaking Heath laughed out loud.

"What are you going to do Brax?" Charlie asked.

"I am going to look for Kyle and find out what he knows about Danny and if he knows where he is. I bet the old dog has dumped him and done a runner. It will be the best thing for him if Danny has dumped him."

"How are you are you going to do that?" Charlie asked.

"I am going to ask some of Dads out pals if they know anything."

"That is if they aren't banged up in jail Brax." Heath joined in.

After that the meeting broke up and everyone went their separate ways. Charlie and Brax went to Angelo's to see if Liam would be prepared to extra hours while Brax was off searching for Kyle.

Brax left early the next morning. He told Charlie he would be ringing her each night to let her know what was happening. Charlie and Heath helped Liam run Angelo's. Heath and Liam had come to an uneasy truce over Bianca and Baby Rocco.

Brax had been gone away for ten days when he arrived back home. Charlie was helping during the lunchtime rush when Brax turned up. Charlie was in the kitchen putting an order in to the chief. When she came out of the kitchen Brax turned to Liam and said, "I am taking your waitress home. I need her to wait on me this afternoon." As he spoke Brax held out his hand to Charlie. Picking up her bag from behind the bar she left Angelo's hand in hand with Brax.

Brax drove them home one handed. His left hand held Charlie's tightly. Later on in the afternoon as they lay in bed Brax filled Charlie in on what he found out. None of his dad's old friends wanted to tell or they didn't know anything. The following morning after breakfast Brax filled everyone in on what he hadn't found out. He also told them what his plans were in his bid to find either Kyle or where Danny had disappeared to.

Brax stayed home for a few days before he headed off again in his search either for Danny or Kyle. Again he had no luck in finding where either of them had gone. He hoped Danny would be gone for good but Kyle now that was different. If he found him he didn't know what he was going to do. His gut instinct was to hit him for what he had done to Casey. He knew that Charlie would not be very pleased if he did. Being with Charlie meant he lived on the right side of the law. A small part of him wanted to get to know him because after all he was a Braxton even if Cheryl wasn't his mother. Brax smiled to himself as he thought that. Maybe Kyle had one redeeming feature after all. Cheryl's hot headedness was in all of them one way or another. Brax drew another short straw in his search for Kyle or Danny so he headed home again.

Brax arrived home late the previous night. He had called in at Angelo's to discover Heath and Charlie where closing up. He paused at the stop of the stairs when he heard voices.

"Buckton, when are you and Brax going to get married?" Heath asked. Brax smiled to himself. Heath didn't know his and Charlie's secret. They had decided to keep quiet about her answer to his question he had asked when they were in the desert. They had kept quiet mainly because of Rocco and Brax felt that there might be another family celebration happening soon.

"Heath, that really is none of your business. Brax and I are fine as we are. It is not as though we have any children is it?"

"Are you pregnant then Buckton?" Heath responded.

Charlie smiled to herself. The operation she had a short while if it worked would mean her and Brax would be able to have children if they wanted to. "NO I am not Heath. Heath I do have a name you know. Why don't you use it?"

"Buckton sounds better."

Brax walked into Angelo's. "Stop wearing Charlie out. You are making her work too hard." As Brax spoke Charlie turned and walked up to him. Putting her hands on his face she kissed Brax.

"As your boss I am going to let you go and get a room." Heath said as he watched Brax and Charlie kiss. Charlie turned from Brax and went to the bar and got her purse.

"I hate to tell you Heath," Brax said. "But I am your boss here. See you at home Heath." Brax and Charlie left leaving Heath to complete the two jobs he had left to do.

The following morning Brax left Charlie in bed. He walked down to the beach to go for a swim. He was still working on getting Charlie on a surf board. He was walking along the path in deep thought. He was thinking about taking Charlie away after Christmas. Somewhere warm with good waves so that Charlie could learn to surf. Suddenly a voice calling his name brought him out of his daydream.

"OY Braxton, wake up."

**Who does the voice belong to? Has anyone guessed the question that Brax asked Charlie...**


	53. Chapter 53

**Congratulations to Fan Fic for you for guessing that Brax had proposed when they were in the outback. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Brax turned at the sound of the voice. It was coming out of silver German made car. He walked back towards the car and leant down and looked into the car. Sat in the driver's seat was a very old friend. Brax reached in and shook his old friend's hand. "Get in Brax. I understand you need some help."

Brax slung his rucksack into the back of the car before he got in. "Adam how did you know I need help?"

"Someone I used to deal with gave me a ring to tell me you were looking for your old man. I thought he was in jail?"

"Heath had a rush of blood to the head and got the old dog out of prison. He regretted it when Danny started being a dog. He did a runner several weeks ago after a money making scam went wrong. He was using Casey to con money out of his girlfriend Ruby. When her Mum chased him off it was the last straw for the dog and he did a runner."

As Brax filled Adam on why he was looking for both Danny and Kyle he drove back to the house. Adam parked the car outside and followed Brax inside. Brax led Adam into the living area to find Charlie and Casey sat having breakfast. It was Casey who got up when he heard Adams voice outside.

"Adam," Casey said as he saw him walk through the door.

"You have grown up Casey. I hear you are living with a young lady."

Casey blushed slightly. "Yeah. She is called Ruby. Ruby has gone to the local uni to get sorted for next year when she goes to study there."

"What are you going to do Casey? Are you going to be the first Braxton to go to uni?"

"I don't know what I want to do yet. I help Brax in his restaurant by delivering pizzas."

Adam grinned at the young man stood in front of him. Casey had certainly grown up since he had last seen him. He had been a young child when had last seen him sometime after Danny had been sent to jail.

Brax had moved round the room while Adam was talking to Casey. He wanted to be next to Charlie when he introduced her to Adam. He did not know how either would react.

"Adam this is my girlfriend Charlie." Brax introduced her to Adam.

"Hi Charlie. How did you and Brax meet?"

"Hi Adam." Charlie paused knowing that if Adam was one of Brax's friends from the past it was highly likely that he would be dodgy. She decided to be honest anyway. "I arrested Heath at a singles night at Angelo's. I am no longer a cop. I help out at Angelo's as well working a couple of days at a local law firm." Charlie paused and decided to ask the question anyway. "How long have you and Brax known each other and what do you do for a living?"

Adam looked at the woman in front of him. He was not fazed by her question at all. But Brax might be shocked by the answer. "I have known Brax for a long time since before Danny was put in prison. I have my own trucking company in Melbourne. I decided to make the move south after I bought the company and I have been down there ever since. It might surprise you Brax but you are not the only one gone on the straight and narrow. The chance to buy this company came at the right time and life is good now." Adam grinned at Brax's shocked look before he continued. "Jamie is working for me as well on a part time basis as he is at university in Melbourne."

Everyone moved to sit down at the table. Charlie put the coffee pot on before she joined them. "What made you go on the straight and narrow Adam?" Brax asked him.

"I did what you did Brax. I met a good woman Alice is her name. I met her after I made the move south and after I told her a bit about my past she said that I should use the truck company as a new start and that is what I did." Adam paused before he asked, "Why do you want to find Kyle and Danny? Is there not a chance that Kyle will have gone running back to him?"

"I need to know where that dog is so I know how far he from here. I don't think Kyle will go running towards Danny as Casey told me that he has a girlfriend in Melbourne. Would you want to head towards Danny after he deserted you? How are you going to help us?"

"I still have contacts that will help find Danny. I might be on the right side of the law now but my old gang will always help out if need be. They can ask questions that both of us can't get answers to."

While they were talking Charlie put the coffee pot and some mugs on the table so everyone could help themselves. "What are we going to do about Danny?" Charlie asked.

"it depends on where he is," Brax replied. "If he has gone a long way from here I ain't going to worry about him. He can rot were ever he is. I don't know what to do about Kyle. If he came here it might cause trouble between him and Casey. I don't think he will cause trouble but I would like to know where he is."

After a while Adam suggested they break for lunch and that he wanted to try Angelo's. They all piled into Adams car and he drove them to the surf club. Charlie led Adam and Casey to a table near the bar. Brax went to the bar and got them some drinks. Brax got beers for him and Adam and soft drinks for Charlie and Casey. They had been sat there for a while when Heath walked in. He walked over to the table not realising who was sat with them. When he saw who it was he reacted angrily. "What are you doing here? I did time in juvvie for you."

"I am sorry Heath. Things have changed for me know. I have my own business. I am here to help Brax find out where Danny is and Kyle as well."

"You should leave both of them to rot wherever they both are. We are better off without them. Casey you should be ashamed of hanging out with him. You might end up regretting it. I know I did." As he finished speaking Heath turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant. Charlie went to get up and follow Heath but Brax stopped her.

"Don't go Charlie. He will be alright. He hasn't forgiven Adam for having to do time when he was younger. He'll get over it." Charlie was surprised that Brax would be like that over his brother. Charlie stared at Brax for a few moments. When they were alone she planned to ask Brax all about his friend from the past if he wouldn't tell her then she would ask Heath. Lunch turned out to be full of laughter. Adam and Brax caught up with what had happened in each other lives. Adam made a promise that next time he came he would bring Alice and Jamie his son.

"What about your sister Ricky?" Brax asked. "What is she doing now with herself?"

"Ricky spends her time between London and here in Australia working as a fashion photographer mainly. She is also a bit of a photo journalist as well."

Brax seemed pleased with the news that he heard. With Adam keeping an eye out for him when he was younger Brax had spent a lot of time with Ricky. She had cooked for them when Cheryl had been too drunk to do anything. As Adam left he and Brax made plans for a road trip to see if they could find Danny.

A week later after Adams old associates had done some searching Brax and Adam left to go north. First they flew to Cairns before picking up an ute and starting the long drive towards Cape York. They shared the drive between them. When they got to the small town that was their destination the first thing that they did was book into the pub and have a meal. They sat quietly in the bar waiting for their quarry. They had sat hidden in the corner waiting. Both of them had decided to wait as long as they could. It didn't take long. The following night he walked in accompanied by a woman whose dress sense could be best described as no dress sense.

**Who has turned up at the pub? Is it Kyle or is it Danny?**


	54. Chapter 54

**This chapter took a while to write. It just kept on growing and growing. I hope you enjoy it and it was worth the wait. J S I know you have issues with Ricky. She will be coming into the story for a reason but not to break up Charlie and Brax. After all she will have a wedding to photograph or will that be two weddings...**

They watched as the woman with Danny bought the drinks and joined him at a table. Adam and Brax watched for a few minutes giving them time to settle down before they walked over. Brax smiled to himself when he saw the look of horror when he and Adam walked over to the table. Both men sat down and stared at him.

It was Brax who spoke first. "Fancy meeting you here."

Danny didn't answer for a minute before he replied. "The pub does have a cat he probably dragged you two in." As he spoke the brassy woman sat next to him giggled.

Brax looked at the woman next to Danny and smiled to himself. Cheryl would wipe the floor with her. His mum might have issues with the pokies and drink but one thing was you could say about her. She was a better class of woman than the one sat in front of them now.

"We want to know what your plans are. Are you coming back to Summer Bay any time soon?" Brax asked.

Danny stared at his eldest son for quite a while before he answered. "Why should I bother coming back? I have nothing there to come back for except a bunch of no good sons. Even Casey couldn't do what I wanted."

Both Brax and Adam shook their heads slowly. Brax couldn't believe what his old man said about Casey. He fought down the urge to smack Danny in the face.

It was Adam who spoke next. "What are you doing for money?" He asked.

"What has it got to do with you?" Danny replied sarcastically. He remembered just as he was about to go to jail seeing Adam strike up a friendship with his elder son. Danny took a swig of his beer before he answered him. "I have enough. I have real friends that know how to look after me. A mate has a bar and he says that I can go and stay with him. So I shall be off soon."

"More fool them," Brax muttered under his breath. Danny glared at his eldest son. "What about Kyle?" Brax asked.

"What about him." Danny replied. "He couldn't even get Casey back for what he failed to do for me. He came up here snivelling wanting help but I sent him packing."

As Danny said this both Brax and Adam felt sympathy for Kyle. Brax thought it was bad enough having Danny as a dad but if he treated Kyle like he treated him and his brothers he suddenly felt sorry for the kid. Brax and Adam glanced at each other and stood up and left Danny and the woman were they were sat.

The following morning after breakfast Brax and Adam headed for home. Brax wanted to get home quickly so he told Adam that he was happy to drive for longer. Adam persuaded Brax that it would be better and safer if they stayed overnight to break the journey up. When Brax told Adam he wanted to get home to Charlie Adam laughed.

"I never thought I would ever see you so settled with one woman. I thought you would always be single after seeing how Cheryl and Danny's marriage worked out."

"Charlie is different to Mum." Brax smiled when Adam laughed. "I know she was a cop but it is more than that. Charlie is a good woman and strong to. There is Ruby her daughter as well."

"She is going out with Casey as well. Isn't that a bit odd? You are dating your brother's girlfriend's mum."

"It took a while for Charlie to see who I was. I had to change my ways." Brax smiled as he said this. Adam knew more than anyone what Brax had to do to put food on his family's table in the past. "Buying into Angelo's was the start of something good. It gives us all a good living. Charlie has her own job at a local solicitors doing filing and answering the phone. It is part time so sometimes she helps me in the restaurant." Brax smiled before he spoke again. "Ruby is much like a daughter to me. As for her and Casey, I don't know what the future holds for them. I know they are young to be living together but Ruby is good for Casey in that she made him study when they were at school. She is going to study social work at university. Casey doesn't want to go so I don't know what he will do."

"What are you going to do about Kyle? He has got to be feeling let down big time by Danny. I bet you weren't pleased when you found him after he kidnapped Casey."

"No I wasn't. I could have killed him for what he did to Casey. He could have killed Casey leaving him in the desert like he did. But if I was honest I don't know what to do about Kyle. He might not want to have anything to do any of us. I think we will have to have a family meeting to decide what to do. Casey won't be pleased if we invite him into the family after what he did to him."

Adam made Brax pull in and book rooms in the same motel they stayed on their way up the coast. As they went into their rooms after they had eaten Adam smiled at Brax's conversation with Charlie on the phone. Adam had thought that when Brax was younger he would never settle down and here he was in a relationship.

The following morning after they had breakfast they continued on their way to the airport. When they got back to Sydney Brax left Adam at the airport and headed back to the bay for a reunion with Charlie. He laughed at her when he spoke to her when she told him she had made sure everyone would be out for the evening. Heath had been talked into staying at Irene's by Bianca and Charlie had paid for Ruby and Casey to go the pictures followed by pizza at Angelo's.

It was lunchtime the morning after Brax had arrived home that they held a family meeting to discuss what to do about Kyle. It was a heated discussion with much shouting and arguing. Casey did not want any more to do with him. He argued that Kyle had kidnapped him and would have left him for dead if Brax and Charlie had not found him and brought him home. Brax argued Kyle's side by telling everyone that Danny had conned him into doing a job for him and that even if he had succeeded Danny would have left him high and dry. After two hours no one could come to a decision so everyone went their separate ways. Charlie and Brax disappeared to the beach so that Brax could surf and Charlie watch.

That evening everyone met at Angelo's to make their final decision. The only ones not to agree with visiting Kyle were Ruby, Casey and Bianca. She felt though he should be contacted he should not be invited to join the family. Charlie voiced her doubts but she thought it was better that they knew where he was so that they could keep an eye on him.

In the end Brax made the decision to go and find Kyle and meet up with him. When everyone started to protest at his decision he said, "I am going to leave it up to him as to whether he wants contact with us. If he does then he can come up here and meet everyone. Curiosity might get the better of him and he will turn up. But if not…" Brax's voice tailed off leaving everyone with the impression that he was going to leave it up to Kyle. After that everyone at the meeting drifted away from Angelo's except Brax and Charlie. Brax went to work behind the bar and he made Charlie sit at the end of the bar so she could watch. She smiled to herself as she watched Brax work. She watched as he sliced lemons to use and thought back to the night she had first done this. It was night after Casey had left home after Cheryl had rowed with him about his schooling and he had left home and was on an official night at Leah's unlike the night before when it was anything but official.

Charlie had been sat at the bar giving the world the impression that she was just a customer at the bar having a drink when all the time she watching her secret boyfriend at work. It was also the night Tegan had turned up and she had to slip away discreetly. She remembered catching Brax cheekily winking at her as she left. Now it was different. Now they were a couple with plans for a future together. Plans that involved a child or children. Until she had met Brax she had never considered having another child. Now they were considering it seriously. They had to wait until a year after her last operation but after that who knows what was going to happen.

It was several weeks after the family meeting that Brax got a call from Adam. He had found where Kyle was living in Melbourne. Brax hadn't told the others that Adam was looking for Kyle. Brax thought after Kyle had been dumped by Danny Kyle might have disappeared not wanting to be found. Being used and dumped by Danny was not funny. Casey told him that he felt hurt that Danny had done what he had to him. He told Brax that he did not how he felt about Kyle. After what he had done to him Casey told Brax he might punch Kyle if he met him. As for how Heath felt about Kyle Brax thought it could be best described as total indifference. Heath was too busy helping Bianca with Rocco and they were busy planning their engagement party.

The day Brax got the call about Kyle he arranged to meet Charlie on the beach. He wanted to talk things over with her before he told the others. He left Angelo's after the lunch rush to walk down towards the beach. He smiled to himself as he walked as he remembered meeting Charlie here on the quiet after Tegan had turned up in the bay to dig up information about the mystery woman Brax was seeing. Sneaking around had certainly made their early time together fun. Brax was carrying a box of pizza for them to share. He had asked Charlie to bring some drink with her. When he got there Charlie was at one of the picnic benches watching the water in front of her.

"Is it bringing back memories?" Brax asked.

Charlie laughed. "What the day that Tegan saw us here or the other times we snuck around all the quiet corners round here?"

Brax put the food down on the table before he replied. "The other times we snuck around. I bought a meat feast is that alright?"

Charlie nodded and they tucked into the pizza. Charlie had brought the drinks for them. They ate the food quietly before Brax told Charlie why he wanted to meet her in secret. "I had a call from Adam this morning. He has found Kyle. He is back in Melbourne sharing a house with a young musician called Phoebe.

"What are you going to do Brax? Are you going to Melbourne to see if you can find him?"

Brax took a swig of his drink before he replied. "I thought we could go to Melbourne and have a chat to him and see what happens next."

"What about Heath. Won't he want to go with you?"

"He will want to kill Kyle for what he did to Casey so if he comes with us Heath will have to be on his best behaviour." Brax took a bite of his pizza and ate it before he continued. "Adam offered to put us up at his place but Heath won't like that either. He did jail time in juvvie for Adam so he isn't keen on Adam."

The next four days were spent getting ready for the trip to Melbourne. Heath had decided to have nothing to do with finding Kyle. He had spent the days arguing with Brax on why he shouldn't go. Brax told Heath exactly why he was going. The house was pretty tense with Charlie and Bianca keeping neutral and out of the arguments. Bianca had told Charlie that although she agreed with Heath she felt it was not her place to get involved.

Brax had decided that he and Charlie would drive down to Melbourne with the journey giving them time to plan what they were going to do when they got there. Brax was putting the bags at the front door on the morning they were planning to leave when Heath came into the living room and slung a rucksack on the pile.

"I thought you weren't coming," Brax asked his brother.

"I changed my mind. I thought you and Buckton should have the benefit of my expert help."

"OK you can come with us and no winding Charlie up." Brax told his brother. Instead of taking Brax's ute they now had to pack their bags into Charlie's car and after a breakfast stop at the diner they headed out of the bay heading for Melbourne. Despite Heaths protests that they should get there as quick as they could Brax and Charlie stopped overnight. It was evening on the third day that Charlie parked outside the hotel that Adam had booked them into. The three of them had shared the driving. Heath had spent his time when not driving talking to either Bianca or Irene checking on how Rocco was.

The following morning they awoke to wet rainy skies. Heath commented over breakfast they wouldn't be getting a surf with that weather. Over breakfast the three of then discussed how they would get Kyle to talk to them. In the end after much heated discussion it was decided that if Charlie knocked on the door and asked after Kyle he might not run. After breakfast they left the hotel and drove to the address that Adam had supplied them. Leaving Brax and Heath with her car out of sight round the corner Charlie walked up the path and knocked on the door. The door was opened and the young woman when asked if Kyle Bennett lived there replied, "He's not here. Who are you?"

**What do you think has happened to Kyle? Will they find him and will he want to know them... Who will hold an engagement party?**


End file.
